


Śmierć w Ohio

by carietta



Category: Glee, Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, F/M, M/M, Multi, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>28 sierpień, 2011: Przekaz telewizyjny znika pięć godzin po pierwszym raporcie z Cincinnati i wszyscy muszą podjąć jakąś decyzję. Każda z nich liczy się w czasie apokalipsy zombie, a w tej chwili Puck wydaje się najrozsądniejszym człowiekiem w całej Limie. Kurt nie może spanikować, ponieważ musi opanować nowe umiejętności, podczas gdy on oraz Puck przeszukują sklepy z bronią, zbierają zapasy i zabijają zombie, podróżując po drogach Ohio. Nie liczą się sentymenty, a celne strzały w głowę.<br/>Bądź Dupkiem. Oszczędzaj amunicję. Przestrzegaj zasad.<br/>Jeśli właśnie tak kończy się świat - odejdą z niego z hukiem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jak Umarli

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dead in Ohio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424202) by [patchfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire), [raving_liberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal). 



> Ostrzeżenia: Ach, jest ich trochę, ale najlepiej podsumowuje wszystko jedno zdanie autorek: To apokalipsa zombie, a nie musical.
> 
> Cross z Zombieland, ale poza zombiakami nie ma tutaj innych bohaterów, więc wszystko opiera się na postaciach z Glee.
> 
> N/T: patchfire oraz raving_liberal to jedne z moich ulubionych autorek. Od chwili, gdy ten tekst został napisany, zdołałam go przeczytać, uch, naprawdę wiele razy i uważam, że jest cudowny, genialny etc ;d. Mam nadzieję, że Wam również się spodoba :).

Will nie ma pojęcia, co dzieje się na zewnątrz, ale wygląda na to, że przydałaby się im jego pomoc. Na ulicy przed ich mieszkaniem doszło już do dwóch wypadków, a nie słyszeli jeszcze żadnych syren. Emma włącza telewizję, wyciąga swój koszyk z produktami czyszczącymi i poleruje srebra, oglądając program. Will mówi jej, że zaraz wróci i całuje ją; Emma zaczyna się kłócić, ale wtedy jej wzrok znów pada na srebra i wraca do polerowania, mrucząc coś do siebie.  
Nie mija dużo czasu, póki nie widzi kobiety w rozbitym samochodzie, przechylonej przez kierownicę; z jej ust oraz czoła leci krew. Will woła ją; pyta, czy potrzebuje pomocy i jest pewien, że widzi lekkie drżenie jej ciała w odpowiedzi. Zapewnia ją, że chce pomóc. Zapewnia, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Otwiera drzwi auta i gdy nachyla się, aby odpiąć pas bezpieczeństwa, kobieta przyciąga go na swoje kolana i gryzie, i gryzie, i gryzie.

* * *

Sklasyfikowano go jako ofiarę wypadku motorowego, ale przywieziono go związanego i szarpiącego się. Ma zimną, lepką skórę, krwawi z kilku ran i odwraca się, aby kłapnąć — dosłownie kłapnąć zębami — w stronę pielęgniarki, która bezskutecznie próbuje go zbadać. W miejscu trzyma go dwóch ochroniarzy, a gdy pielęgniarka w końcu przestaje próbować odczytać wyniki ciśnienia krwi na wyraźnie zepsutej maszynie, jeden z mężczyzn krzyczy i zabiera dłoń, która krwawi od ugryzienia.  
Chaos rozpętuje się jakieś trzydzieści minut później, kiedy Carole ma przerwę i ledwie jest w stanie słyszeć Burta, gdy do niego dzwoni. Biegnie do najbliższego gabinetu, ale zanim zdąża zamknąć drzwi, Lucille wpada za nią do pomieszczenia. Carole trzaska drzwiami i zamyka je, obejmując ramieniem drugą kobietę. Płaczą, kiedy Lucille cichnie, drżąc w jej objęciach. Zanim Carole ma szansę zapytać, co się stało, czuje na skórze zęby.

* * *

Will wyszedł ponad dwie godziny temu i nie wrócił oraz nie obiera telefonu. Telewizja i radio przestały nadawać. Kiedy Emma po razy kolejny wybiera numer Willa, a w słuchawce rozlega się dźwięk braku sygnału, wie, że została całkiem sama. Na zewnątrz wybuchła plaga, zarażając wszystkich w Ohio, a ona jest sama.  
Nakłada swoje gumowe rękawiczki, bierze parę wysterylizowanych nożyczek i zaczyna rozcinać czarne torby na śmieci, rozkładając je dokładnie na łóżku i sklejając je razem. Kiedy pościel jest dokładnie przykryta, Emma ubiera swój ulubiony, żółty żakiet i kwiecistą broszkę, którą odziedziczyła po babci. Zmienia rękawiczki na nowe, a potem bierze wszystkie tabletki z butelki ze środkiem nasennym zanim kładzie się na zaścielonym plastikiem łóżku.  
Zrobiła wszystko, co mogła, aby zachować porządek.

* * *

Burt biegnie przez szpitalny korytarz, trzymając w jednej ręce broń, a w drugiej klucz do kół. Nigdy nie był człowiekiem, który lubił ranić ludzi, ale nabierał coraz większej pewności, że to nie byli _ludzie_ — a nawet jeśli było inaczej, będzie to sobie wmawiał, żeby móc uderzać każdego z nich i znaleźć swoją żonę. Kiedy biegnie, woła imię Carole, ale nie ma szans, aby usłyszała go w tym hałasie.  
Podłoga jest śliska od krwi, ciała leżą w kątach i przy drzwiach, a jeszcze niedawno białe ściany, przyozdobione są krwistymi odciskami dłoni. Burt słyszy ich za sobą, grupę tych _stworzeń_ , czymkolwiek one są i właśnie skręca, gdy natrafia na kałużę krwi, tracąc równowagę. Uderza głową o ziemię, a one już znajdują się na nim.

* * *

Mike wstaje późno, idzie pobiegać, a potem ucina sobie drzemkę, ponieważ nie jest jeszcze gotowy, aby przyznać na głos, że wakacje się skończyły — mimo że w teorii już cztery dni temu rozpoczął się ostatni rok liceum. Telewizja przeskakuje pomiędzy CNBC, a HLN, jak zwykle, gdy to jego tata ma pilota — czyli przez większość czasu — ale jedyne, co wychwytuje Mike to wiadomość, że panuje jakaś zaraźliwa choroba, którą rząd może lub nie się przejmować. Jest w kuchni, gdy słyszy krzyk mamy.  
Wygląda przez drzwi i widzi dwóch ludzi wchodzących do ich domu. Jego pierwszą myślą jest napad, ale wtedy zauważa, że wyglądają oni na bezdomnych. Odwraca się z powrotem do swojej kanapki i wgryza się w nią. Może pójdą sobie, jeśli da im trochę jedzenia?   
Stoi przed otwartą szafką, gdy czuje zęby na swoim karku.

* * *

Artie i jego rodzice zawsze krzywią się na odgłos wypadku. Kiedy więc na zewnątrz rozlega się donośny hałas, w umyśle jego matki nie ma wątpliwości, co do tego, co powinni zrobić: natychmiast mówi ojcu Artiego, aby przyniósł jedną z rannych kobiet do domu. Karetki przestały przyjeżdżać godziny temu. Kiedy poszkodowana leży już na ich kanapie, Artie zamyka drzwi.  
Jego mama zaczyna krzyczeć już minutę później, a spanikowany ojciec przewraca wózek oraz Artiego. Gdyby miał trochę więcej czasu, trochę więcej siły w mięśniach, może mógłby wspiąć się na niego z powrotem. Zamiast tego, nie odczuwa nawet, jak jego nogi powoli zostają zjedzone.

* * *

Minął może tydzień odkąd Mercedes i jej rodzice zadecydowali, aby pojechać po lunchu do sklepu, żeby kupić resztę rzeczy do szkoły. Po drodze nie włączyli radia, więc dowiedzieli się, że coś jest nie tak dopiero kiedy ochroniarze zaczęli zamykać drzwi marketu.   
Prądu nie ma już od paru dni, kończy im się jedzenie, a potwory na zewnątrz walą w drzwi z coraz większą siłą.  
Ich grupka siedzi razem pośrodku sklepu — około piętnastu klientów plus czterech ochroniarzy i kilku pracowników. Jest ciemno, pachnie niemytymi ciałami i Mercedes marzy o wzięciu prysznica i nocy spędzonej we własnym łóżku, ale zamiast tego wtula się w matkę i modlą się razem. Słyszą trzask, gdy pęka szkło, a potwory wchodzą do środka. Mercedes ich nie widzi, nie potrafi znaleźć dłoni mamy, ale wszyscy krzyczą. Krzyczą, a Mercedes razem z nimi; czuje dłonie, pazury, zęby i wokół niej zamyka się mrok.

* * *

Samotność jest najgorsza. Lauren miała na tyle jedzenia, aby przetrwać zimę — idioci, którzy panikowali, zamiast zbierać zapasy, mają za swoje — a mały ogrzewacz na naftę, utrzymywał ciepło w składziku. Pewnie, musiała uchylać drzwi, kiedy go używała, ale gdy było już ciepło, mogła go wyłączyć, zamknąć szczelnie drzwi i schować się w śpiworze, otulając się do tego kurtką. Nie było zabawnie, ale na pewno lepsze to od śmierci. Lepsze od ugryzienia i zamienienia się w zombie.  
Teraz, kiedy zaczęło się ocieplać, zadecydowała, że jest gotowa na zmianę scenerii. Nie widziała zombie od miesięcy — nie od chwili, gdy spadło sporo śniegu — i może już wszystko się skończyło. Przypina broń i chwyta siekierę, wychodząc na ulice Limy, rozglądając się za sklepem, gdzie mogłaby uzupełnić braki. Słońce ogrzewa jej skórę, a spod topniejącego śniegu wyglądają pierwsze krokusy i Lauren wypełnia nadzieja, której nie czuła od miesięcy, wywołując na jej twarzy uśmiech. Wciąż się uśmiecha, kiedy dopadają ją zombie, a wtedy nie ma już kto się uśmiechać.

* * *

Brittany słyszy wołanie mamy. Santana mówi, że tak się jej tylko wydaje, ale Brittany wie swoje. Jej matka jest bardzo głośna i Brittany musi ją odnaleźć. Czeka, dopóki Santana nie zaśnie, a potem szybko ubiera się w ciemnościach, nakładając swój strój chearleaderki, żeby jej mama mogła ją rozpoznać.   
Brittany wygląda teraz inaczej i jej mama mogłaby się pomylić.  
Wokół namiotu jest pełno śniegu i kiedy Brittany oddala się, puch sięga jej kolan. Poplamione, zniszczone trampki nie chronią przed zimnem, ale Brittany słyszy wołanie matki, więc nie przestaje iść. Wiatr podwiewa jej spódniczkę, tak jak na plakacie tej aktorki, która wygląda jak gruba, młoda Madonna i Brittany śmieje się.  
Słyszy również śmiech mamy, a potem taty oraz Quinn. Minęło tak wiele, wiele czasu, ale znaleźli ją.   
W końcu ją znaleźli.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiedy Kurt wchodzi do salonu, Finn siedzi na sofie, oglądając jeden z tych horrorów opartych na podstawie „znalezionych nagrań”. Najwyraźniej teraz leci scena z ujęcia leżącej na ziemi kamery, ponieważ obraz jest przekrzywiony, a na obiektywie widnieje smuga krwi. Na początku widać tylko asfalt i płonący samochód; potem na ekranie pojawia się kobieta w dopasowanym, turkusowym żakiecie. Szura nogami i ma złamaną kostkę; zanim znika z ekranu, odwraca się, ukazując, że brakuje jej połowy szczęki, a przód stroju ma pochlapany krwią.  
— Czy nie uważasz, że jest trochę za wcześnie na filmy o zombie, Finn? — wdycha Kurt, drżąc efektownie; Finn tego nie widzi, ale Kurt lubi ćwiczyć. — Myślałem, że wolisz je oglądać, kiedy już jest ciemno, bo wtedy jest „ze dwadzieścia razy straszniej”.  
— Stary — mówi Finn, a jego głos jest dziwną mieszanką zdezorientowania, irytacji oraz czegoś, czego Kurt nie potrafi nazwać. — To są _wiadomości._  
— Wiadomości? Serio?  
Kurt potrząsa głową, a Finn wygląda na tak urażonego, że Kurt zaczyna się śmiać. Później, to będzie jedną z rzeczy, które zapamięta o początku końca świata. Śmiech.  
Wiadomości z Cincinnati przestają nadawać tuż przed południem; West Chester znika z anteny kwadrans po pierwszej, a o drugiej, kiedy prezenterzy próbując skontaktować się z dziennikarzami we Franklin, w odpowiedzi słyszą jedynie szum. Teraz leci przekaz od jednego ze stażystów, nagrywającego wszystko kieszonkową kamerą i nadającego z piątego piętra biurowca w Dayton, a scena pod nim jest bardzo ponura.  
Kurt, Burt oraz Finn siedzą razem na sofie i Kurt nie pamięta, kiedy tak się ostatnio do siebie tulili. On sam chyba nie siedział tak blisko taty od czasów, gdy był dzieckiem, ale coś w silnym ramieniu Burta otaczającym jego barki sprawia, że wszystko jest bardziej do zniesienia. Sądząc po wyrazie twarzy Finna, on czuje się podobnie. W jakiś sposób, obrazy w telewizji powodują, że pozwolenie Burtowi na przejęcie dowodzenia jako dorosłemu jest jak najbardziej w porządku.  
— Może… — zaczyna Finn, przerywając ciszę — może to jakiś żart. Kawał czy coś, jak to w _Wojnie Światów._  
— Finn, synu. Nadają to samo na każdym kanale — wyjaśnia Burt.  
Jego ton jest łagodny i Kurt przypomina sobie, że tata mówił w ten sposób zawsze, gdy miał zamiar wyciągnąć z jego palca drzazgę. Był to ton, który znaczył, że dzieje się coś bolesnego, ale panika wcale nie zmniejszy bólu.  
— Może wszyscy są w to zamieszani? — pyta Finn z tak ogromną nadzieją.  
Kurt spogląda na Burta i przez chwilą patrzą na siebie, zanim tata wzdycha. Klepie Finna po ramieniu.  
— Przykro mi, mały — mówi miękko. — To się dzieje. Nie wiem co i dlaczego, ale się dzieje.  
Finn nie odpowiada, zniżając się na siedzeniu i pozwala Burtowi klepać się po ramieniu, gdy oglądają, jak duża grupa ludzi wyciąga z auta jakąś rodzinę. Po jakichś czterdziestu pięciu sekundach, coś szarpie kamerą i ekran wypełnia się niebem, zanim przekaz się kończy, ciemniejąc.  
Kiedy dzwoni telefon Burta, wszyscy podskakują zaskoczeni; Finn reaguje tak gwałtownie, że popycha Burta. Pan Hummel odbiera połączenie tuż zanim włącza się poczta głosowa.  
— Co? Carole? — Burt unosi głos. — Staram się, ale ledwie cię słyszę kochanie… panuje _co takiego? Chaos?_ — Jego wzrok przeskakuje do ciemnego ekranu. — Posłuchaj mnie, Carole. Idź do biura, jakiekolwiek pustego biura. _Pustego_ , rozumiesz? Zamknij się w nim. Zamknij się w nim i nie wpuszczaj nikogo pod żadnym pozorem, nawet jeśli będą cię o to błagać, rozumiesz? Zaraz tam będę. — Rozłącza się i wkłada telefon do kieszeni. — Chłopcy, muszę…  
— Nie, tato, rozumiem — mówi Kurt szybko. — Idź po Carole.  
— Wy, chłopcy, zostańcie w domu, rozumiecie? — mówi Burt, wstając. — Nie wpuszczajcie nikogo. Nie otwierajcie nikomu i zamknijcie za mną drzwi. — Wbiega po schodach i Kurt słyszy, jak czegoś szuka, rzucając niepotrzebne rzeczy na podłogę, a potem Burt pojawia się na dole trzymając pistolet i strzelbę. Patrzy na Kurta, potem na Finna, a potem znów na Kurta. — Zostawiam wam strzelbę. Finn? — Finn nie reaguje od razu, więc Burt powtarza głośniej. — Finn!  
Chłopak mruga, otrząsając się z szoku.  
— Co?  
— Masz — mówi, podając mu broń. — Jesteś na tyle wysoki, że nie upadniesz, gdy będziesz musiał coś zastrzelić. Kurt wyjaśni ci, jak to działa. Muszę jechać po twoją mamę. Z boską pomocą wrócę za pół godziny.  
Finn kiwa głową, a Kurt popędza tatę:  
— Idź już! Idź po Carole!  
Burt przytula najpierw mocno Finna, a potem Kurta.  
— Kocham was, chłopcy. Pilnujcie się nawzajem dopóki nie wrócę. Rozumiecie? Pilnujcie się!  
— Tak zrobimy, tato. Idź już!  
Burt znika za drzwiami, zanim Finn zdąża wykrztusić swoje pytanie.  
— Ale do czego mi ta broń?

* * *

**Przetrwanie Apokalipsy Zombie Według Pucka, #1:  
Upewnij się, że każde narzędzie ma kilka zastosowań.**

Wszystko w worku ma przynajmniej dwa zastosowania. Wszystko poza jedzeniem, chyba że Puck wliczy strawione żarcie jako dokładkę, ale nie ma takiego zamiaru. Jedzenie powstrzymuje burczenie żołądka i utrzymuje cię przy życiu. Lina, scyzoryk, ubrania to oczywistość. Nawet kanister z benzyną, bo jeśli Puck będzie musiał, to usmaży kilka tych jebanych, nieumarłych skurwieli. Dlatego właśnie zapalniczka w przedniej kieszeni ma więcej niż jedno zastosowanie: może rozpalić ogień, podpalić zombie, albo odpalić jedno z pięciu kubańskich cygar, które zostawił, ponieważ pieprzone cygara to nie narzędzia.  
Chociaż karabin ma tylko jedno zastosowanie: zabić pierdolone zombie.

* * *

Finn znów podskakuje, gdy rozlega się dzwonek u drzwi i Kurt natychmiast decyduje, że przestraszony Finn jest nieznacznym polepszeniem od zszokowanego i ledwo kontaktującego Finna.  
— Uspokój się. Wątpię, że te istoty z telewizji wiedzą, jak posługiwać się dzwonkiem — mówi, idąc do drzwi wejściowych.  
— Burt powiedział, żeby nikomu nie otwierać! — nalega Finn. — Mówił, żeby nikogo nie wpuszczać!  
— Sprawdzę przez judasza, Finn — wzdycha Kurt, robiąc dokładnie to. Nie wiedział dokładnie kogo spodziewał się ujrzeć na progu, ale Noah Puckerman z dużą, workowatą torbą na plecach, karabinem w dłoni i liną przewiązaną na piersi, jakby wygrał właśnie konkurs piękności? Zdecydowanie nie tego.  
— Co to jest? — pyta Finn. — Czy to… ten stwór z telewizji?  
— Tak, jeśli wyglądają teraz, jak Puck — odpowiada Kurt, odsuwając łańcuch. — Wpuszczam go.  
— Burt powiedział…  
— Finnie Hudson — syczy Kurt. — _Wiem_ , co powiedział tata, ale nie pozwolę, aby Puck zginął pod naszymi drzwiami. Poza tym ma przy sobie broń. — Kurt otwiera drzwi i uchyla je odrobinę. — Wciąż jesteś zwyczajnym człowiekiem, prawda?  
— Jestem takim samym dupkiem, jakim byłem wczoraj. Wy też nie jesteście zombiakami, więc mnie, kurwa, wpuść — odpowiada Puck, wsuwając nogę w szczelinę i próbując ją poszerzyć. — No dalej, nie napotkałem żadnego z tych skurwysynów, ale nie chcę tutaj na nich czekać.  
Kurt otwiera drzwi na tyle, aby zmieścił się w nich Puck oraz jego bagaż i zamyka je szybko, przekręcając zamek i zasuwając łańcuch. Teraz, gdy chłopak znajduje się bezpiecznie w środku — a przynajmniej na tyle bezpiecznie, na ile to możliwe — Kurt dokładniej przygląda się rzeczom, które ze sobą przyniósł. Torba wygląda na taką, której używają żołnierze i jest wypchana po brzegi. Do liny przyczepiony jest kanister z benzyną; Puck przyciska broń do swojej piersi.  
— Przyszedłeś tutaj? — pyta w końcu Finn.  
— Musiałem, co nie? — parska Puck. — Burta i Carole nie ma?  
— Moja mama jest w pracy — mówi cicho Hudson. — Jest w pracy w szpitalu.  
Kurt zerka na Pucka, który wpatruje się w chłopaka z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy.  
— Mój tata po nią poszedł — wyjaśnia Kurt, używając tego samego delikatnego tonu, co Burt. — Jestem pewien, że niedługo wrócą.  
Niepokój na twarzy Pucka pogłębia się; krzywi lekko usta, a jego wzrok przeskakuje pomiędzy nimi.  
— Jasne. — Kiwa krótko głową i spogląda na Finna. — Tak, stary, zaraz tutaj będą. Założę się, że kiedy wrócą, na pewno będą chcieli wiedzieć, ile macie tutaj jedzenia, wiesz?  
— Wątpię, żeby akurat teraz ktoś myślał o swoim apetycie — stwierdza Kurt, marszcząc brwi. — Możemy jednak spróbować i znaleźć coś na obiad. Jestem pewien, że uda nam się coś zorganizować.  
— Tak, jasne, możemy coś ugotować — odpowiada Puck prawie lekceważąco. — Ale chodziło mi o coś w rodzaju inwentaryzacji, Kurt.  
Kurt z trudem powstrzymuje się przed przewróceniem oczami.  
— Nie uważasz, że trochę przesadzasz? To… cokolwiek to jest, nie będzie trwało długo. Wyślą Gwardię Narodową albo wojsko, żeby się tym zajęli.  
Puck nie ma oporów przed przewróceniem oczami.  
— Wolę „przesadzać” niż być nieprzygotowanym. — Podchodzi do Kurta i zniża głos. — Spójrz na swojego brata. Przyda mu się jakieś zajęcie.  
Kurt zerka na Finna, który przygląda się im ze zbyt mocno rozszerzonymi oczami. Nie wygląda zbyt dobrze — jest blady, a wokół oczu ma ciemną otoczkę. Wygląda jak ktoś, kto jest w szoku, co chyba nie jest dalekie od prawdy. Kurt spogląda na Pucka, a potem kiwa głową.  
— Finn! — woła najbardziej optymistycznie, jak jest w stanie. — Chodźmy policzyć, ile mamy puszek z jedzeniem, dobrze?  
Odpowiedź Finna jest zbyt powolna, ale chłopak w końcu kiwa głową.  
— Tak. Tak. Powinniśmy to zrobić.  
— Szukamy czegoś konkretnego? — pyta Kurt Pucka. — Mamy wyłożyć wszystko na blatach?  
— Tak. Ugotuj mrożonki. Wyjmij napoje z lodówki; można je pić nawet, gdy są ciepłe. Ja pójdę przeszukać garaż. — Marszczy brwi. — Puszkowane mięso, cokolwiek z witaminą C.  
— Nie mamy żadnego mięsa w puszkach — opowiada Kurt przepraszająco, chociaż nie jest dokładnie pewien, dlaczego miałby Pucka za coś przepraszać.  
— Tuńczyk? Łosoś? — Puckerman wzdycha. — Świetnie, a może chociaż fasola?  
— Mamy woreczki z tuńczykiem? Może być?  
Coś miga w oczach Pucka, ale jego mina nie zmienia się.  
— Tak, tak, nadadzą się. — Kiwa głową, a potem odwraca się, idąc w stronę garażu. — Macie tutaj maczetę? — woła po kilku sekundach.  
— Noże kuchenne? — odkrzykuje Kurt. — Też je wyłożyć?  
Puck jęczy głośno.  
— Nieważne.  
— Cóż — zwraca się Kurt do Finna. — Chyba mamy uznać to za „nie”. No dalej, skończmy to zanim Puck wróci.  
Finn kiwa głową i idzie za bratem do kuchni. Przejrzenie szafek, lodówki i zamrażarki idzie im dość sprawnie. Kurt wyznacza Finnowi zadanie posegregowania szeregu puszek, worków oraz pudełek z jedzeniem, podczas gdy on zajmuje się gotowaniem kilograma mielonej wołowiny.  
Puck pojawia się w kuchni z łopatą oraz motyką.  
— Wasz garaż jest ostro chujowy, ludzie. Nie pomyśleliście wcześniej o możliwości apokalipsy?  
Finn mruga powoli i przeskakuje spojrzeniem pomiędzy Kurtem a Puckiem, jakby miał nadzieję, że Kurt za niego odpowie. Hummel zaciska usta i wypuszcza powietrze ciężko przez nos.  
— Nie — mówi. — Obawiam się, że nie było to naszym priorytetem, biorąc pod uwagę, że te… istoty z telewizji nie powinny w ogóle istnieć.  
Puck parska, a potem wzrusza ramionami.  
— Nic już nie poradzisz. — Opiera się o ścianę i spogląda na jedzenie. — Okej, odłóż groszek z powrotem, zostaw wszystkie galaretki. Resztę przesortujemy później.  
— Nie jesteś fanem groszku? — pyta Kurt, unosząc brew. — Ja go lubię.  
— Ma niskie wartości odżywcze. Galaretki mają w sobie cukier i witaminę C. — Puck wzrusza ramionami. — To trochę jak długi biwak.  
— Wydaje mi się, że według Kurta, biwak to hotel bez darmowego śniadania — wtrąca Finn i zaczyna się śmiać; potem przypomina sobie, że sytuacja powinna być poważna i zasłania usta dłonią.  
— Biwak jest lepszy od bycia zjedzonym, prawda? — Puck podchodzi do kuchenki; bierze łyżkę i szturcha gotującą się wołowinę. — Tak, to wystarczy na kilka dni. Macie jakiś ser? Też powinniśmy go jeść.  
Podczas gdy Puck zajmuje się mięsem, Finn bezgłośnie porusza ustami „zjedzony?” do Kurta, który tylko przewraca oczami i potrząsa głową.  
— Nikt nikogo nie będzie zjadał — zapewnia. — Wciąż mamy prąd i nie ma powodu, aby myśleć, że zniknie, zanim pojawi się tutaj armia. — Zakłada ramiona na piersi, dając do zrozumienia, że dyskusja skończona. — A jedyny ser jaki mamy, jest niskotłuszczowy.  
Puck krzywi się.  
— Lepszy taki niż żaden — stwierdza, zostawiając łyżkę w rondlu. — I nie pojawi się tutaj żadne wojsko — dodaje, patrząc poważnie na Kurta i powoli potrząsając głową.  
— Oczywiście, że się pojawi. Dlaczego niby nie? — pyta Hummel, odsuwając Pucka od naczynia.  
— Czy oni naprawdę _zjadają_ ludzi? — pyta nagle Finn.  
— Tak — mówi Puck przez zaciśnięte żeby. — I nie wiem, Kurt. Może dlatego, że wojsko to zombiaki, albo zostali zeżarci?  
— Wciąż powtarzasz to słowo, a to absurdalne. Nie wiem, co się tam dzieje; czy to jakaś plaga, czy atak, ale to, co mówisz, jest niedorzeczne. Może poddadzą ten obszar kwarantannie, może zrobią tak z całym stanem, ale sytuacja nie może być wszędzie taka sama! Zaczęło się to dopiero rano!  
Oczy Finna rozszerzają się jeszcze bardziej, o ile to możliwe, ale szok zdaje się zmieniać w coś podobnego do ponurego zrozumienia. Odwraca się lekko od Kurta, zwracając się bezpośrednio do Pucka.  
— Jak źle jest, stary?  
— Jest źle — mówi Puck, patrząc na niego. — _Źle_ , ale będzie gorzej. Tak, jak mówił twój brat, teraz przynajmniej mamy jeszcze prąd.  
— Telefony też działają. — Finn kiwa głową. — Rozmawiałem wcześniej z Rachel. Ona i jej ojcowie są w domu. LeRoy chował się chyba pod pianinem.  
— Finn, Puckerman, posłuchajcie sami siebie! Brzmicie jak szaleńcy! — nalega Kurt.  
— Jeśli jesteśmy w błędzie, możesz się z nas śmiać, a ja przez tydzień będę stawiał ci obiad. — Puck potrząsa głową. — Ale, jeśli to ty się mylisz, zrobię ci przysługę i nie powiem „a nie mówiłem”.  
Zanim Kurt ma szansę odpowiedzieć, jego telefon rozbrzmiewa dzwonkiem Burta. Kurt błyskawicznie wyciąga go z kieszeni.  
— Tato?  
Głos Burta ciężko wychwycić z hałasów w tle i szumów na linii. Wydaje mu się, że słyszy strzały — może eksplozję — i krzyki. Bardzo dużo krzyków.  
— Kurt? Kurt, słyszysz mnie?  
— Tak, tato! Słyszę cię! Wracasz już do domu?  
— Kurt, ja… — Coś trzeszczy, zagłuszając na chwilę Burta. — …z twoim bratem.  
— Tato! Tato, nie rozumiem, co mówisz! — Kurt spogląda na Finna, który przygryza wargę, wyglądając na zaniepokojonego. — Tato! Kiedy wracasz?  
— …niż myśleliśmy — kontynuuje Burt. — Nie możemy… Kurt, wciąż mnie słyszysz, kolego?  
— Po prostu powiedz, że jesteś w drodze do domu — prosi Kurt. Patrzy na Pucka, który wygląda na zrezygnowanego, ale nie na zaskoczonego. — Proszę, tato.  
— Trzymaj się brata, dobrze? Trzymaj się Finna — mówi Burt. — Wasza dwójka musi pilnować się nawzajem. Jesteście _rodziną_ …  
— Nie, tato. _Nie._ Ty jesteś moją rodziną i musisz wrócić do domu.  
— Kurt, maluchu, kocham cię, dobrze? Powiedz Finnowi…  
Głos Burta ucina się, gdy znika sygnał.  
— Powiedz Finnowi co, tato? Co mam powiedzieć Finnowi? — Kurt ściska telefon, jakby mógł zmusić urządzenie do pracy. — Tato. _Tato!_ — Kiedy nie ma odpowiedzi, Kurt osuwa się na podłogę, nie odsuwając telefonu od ucha. — Proszę, tato, odpowiedz. Tato?  
— Co się stało, Kurt? — pyta Finn. — Co powiedział? Kiedy on i mama wracają do domu?  
Kurt nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć, tak samo jak nie jest w stanie odłożyć telefonu i przestać wołać tatę, nawet jeśli wie, że to bez sensu.  
Finn kuca, przysuwając twarz do twarzy brata.  
— Musisz mi powiedzieć, Kurt! Musisz mi powiedzieć, czy znalazł moją mamę! Kurt! — Finn chwyta go za ramiona i trzęsie nim mocno. — Musisz mi powiedzieć, co powinniśmy teraz zrobić! — Kurt zaczyna potrząsać głową, trzymając telefon przy uchu. — Do cholery, Kurt, powiedz, co mówił Burt!  
— Okej, dobra — odzywa się Puck, kucając przy nich. — Przestań, Finn. Kurt, daj mi telefon; spróbujesz za kilka minut, może linie są przeciążone. Mięso się przypala, wyłącz gaz, Finn.  
Kurt czuje, jak ktoś delikatnie zabiera od niego telefon. Nie walczy, ale i nie pomaga. Przygląda się, jak Finn wojuje z pokrętłami gazowymi i przesuwa garnek, ale Kurt nie rusza się ze swojego miejsca. Finn kończy i staje na środku kuchni.  
— Idę po Rachel — oznajmia.  
— Nie, musimy iść po _tatę_ — mówi Kurt. — Musimy pojechać do szpitala i go znaleźć. Zrobimy to teraz, po Rachel zajedziemy w drodze powrotnej.  
— Nikt nigdzie nie pojedzie — oznajmia Puck. — Mamy jedzenie, broń i na ten moment nawet prąd. Zostawienie tego to debilny pomysł.  
— Mój tata tam jest. — Kurt niemal warczy, w końcu znajdując motywację, aby stanąć na nogi. — I Carole. Pojedziemy po mojego tatę i zrobimy to teraz.  
— Jeśli jeszcze żyją, sami wrócą. Nie jesteś głupi, a przynajmniej takie miałem o tobie zdanie. — Puck potrząsa głową. — Co dokładnie powiedział twój tata?  
— Co jest z tobą nie tak? — pyta Kurt. — Dlaczego w ogóle tutaj jesteś, Puck? Nie masz własnej rodziny, o którą mógłbyś się martwić?  
Puck obrzuca go chłodnym spojrzeniem. Finn odzywa się cicho:  
— Stary, myślisz, że byłby tutaj, gdyby mógł cokolwiek dla nich zrobić?  
— Och. Och, Puck, przepraszam, nie…  
— Jasne, co powiedział ci Burt? — powtarza Puck ze złością.  
— Powiedział… — Kurt przełyka i bierze głęboki wdech. — Powiedział, żeby zostać z Finnem. Że mamy pilnować się nawzajem. — Spogląda na brata i próbuje się uśmiechnąć, ale nie do końca mu to wychodzi. — Powiedział, że nas kocha.  
— W porządku, więc. Więc… pojedziemy po Rachel, a potem wrócimy tutaj — mówi Finn, kiwając głową. — Tak właśnie zrobimy. Pojedziemy wszyscy i znajdziemy ją oraz jej ojców, a potem wrócimy tutaj i zaczekamy na Burta oraz mamę.  
— Nie. — Puck potrząsa głową. — Nie, nie opuścimy, kurwa, bezpiecznej kryjówki, kiedy nie mamy pojęcia o tym, co się dzieje na zewnątrz, tylko po to, aby znaleźć Rachel. Ona i jej ojcowie mogli przyjść tutaj. — Wskazuje na okna. — Nie, nie wyciągniesz nas, żeby znaleźć twoją dziewczynę, sorry, stary.  
— Ale Hiram i Rachel nie potrafią prowadzić, a LeRoy ma jakieś załamanie nerwowe — wyjaśnia Finn. — Musimy po nich pojechać. Nie zrobią tego sami. Zrobimy to w jakieś dwadzieścia minut, no dalej.  
— Są bezpieczni, jeśli się zamknęli. Ulica nie wyglądała zbyt ciekawie już kiedy tutaj szedłem. Nie, rozumiesz? Wiem, że to chujowa sprawa, ale nie.  
— Nie, nie wiesz — mówi Finn, podnosząc głos. Marszczy brwi i zaciska pięści po bokach. — Idę po Rachel. Kocham ją, a ona się boi; Kurt i ja po nią pójdziemy.  
Puck wyrzuca dłonie w górę.  
— Świetnie. Idź i daj się zjeść dla swojej dziewczyny, no dalej, ale na mnie nie licz.  
— Tak? Cóż, świetnie, nie ma sprawy — odpiera Finn. — Burt nie kazał nam trzymać się ciebie. Powiedział, że Kurt i ja mamy się pilnować, więc pierdol się, stary. Wychodzimy.  
— Finn — odzywa się Kurt, unosząc otwarte dłonie, jakby w ten sposób chciał wszystkich uspokoić. — Może Puck ma rację. Myślę, że tata chciał, żebyśmy tutaj zostali; co, jeśli wróci i nas tutaj nie będzie? Co wtedy zrobimy?  
— To tylko dwadzieścia minut, Kurt!  
— Nie wyrobisz się w dwadzieścia minut! — nalega Puck. — I zostaniesz zaatakowany przez jebane zombie, a dopiero wtedy Burt zacznie się zastanawiać, gdzie się, kurwa, podziałeś!  
— Świetnie! — krzyczy Finn. — Rozumiem wszystko! Wasza dwójka niech robi co chce; ja idę po moją dziewczynę i wrócę za dwadzieścia minut, a nawet jeśli nie, to i tak byście się pewnie nie przejęli!  
Popycha Pucka na bok i idzie w stronę garażu.  
Kurt stoi tylko, zszokowany, gapiąc się za bratem, niezdolny do zrobienia czegokolwiek. Słyszy, jak otwierają się drzwi garażowe, a potem rozlega się silnik ciężarówki Finna. Reaguje dopiero, gdy garaż zaczyna się zamykać, rzucając się w stronę drzwi frontowych, walcząc z łańcuchem i krzycząc.  
— Finn! Finn, zaczekaj, Finn!  
Puck otacza go ramionami, odciągając go od drzwi i niemal rzucając na ścianę. Sprawdza zamknięcie, a potem znów chwyta Kurta.  
— Debil! Nie jesteś debilem, dlaczego więc się tak zachowujesz?  
— Finn! — krzyczy Kurt, wciąż walcząc z Puckiem. — Puszczaj mnie! Finn! Wracaj, Finn!  
— Nie możesz po niego iść! — wrzeszczy mu w twarz Puck. — Podjął swoją debilną decyzję. Chociaż ty, kurwa, zachowaj się rozsądnie, Kurt!  
Kurt bierze głęboki, drżący oddech, ale przestaje walczyć.  
— Tata powiedział, żeby trzymać się razem. Tak właśnie mieliśmy postąpić — szepcze.  
— Założę się, że nie kazał wam szukać żyjących mieszkańców Limy — stwierdza Puck. — Prawda? — Kurt potrząsa głową. — W porządku więc.

* * *

**Przetrwanie Apokalipsy Zombie Według Pucka, #2:  
Nie pozwól, aby zabiła cię głupota (zanim zdołają zrobić to zombie).**

Najważniejszą cechą zombie jest to, że są one martwe. Chcą jeść mózgi — i resztę ludzkiego ciała — ale nie używają własnych. Nie myślą; snują się jedynie i próbują zjeść więcej ludzi. Więc tak długo, jak Puck myśli; tak długo, jak każdy żyjący myśli, mają nad zombie przewagę. Najgorsze, co może się stać, to zachowywanie się jak debil; bezmyślne podejmowanie decyzji i zakładanie, że sytuacja wkrótce powróci do normalności. Nawet, jeśli zombie nagle znikną, świat już nigdy nie będzie, kurwa, taki sam, więc im szybciej wszyscy zapomną o tym idiotycznym pomyśle, tym dłużej będą mogli bawić się w chowanego z żywymi trupami.

* * * 

Kurt nie jest pewien, jak długo Puck przyciska go do ściany, ale nawet gdy przestaje krzyczeć za Finnem i szarpać się, Puck go nie puszcza. Powinno to być irytujące, denerwujące i może niego przerażające, ale w większości Kurt czuje się dziwnie pocieszony; odczuwa też lekką ulgę. Finn nie powinien wychodzić, Kurt to wie i jest świadomy, że zachował się debilnie, dokładnie tak, jak mówił Puck. Puckerman wydaje się być teraz kimś, kto wie, jakich głupich rzeczy nie robić i z jakiegoś powodu próbuje również przekonać do tego Kurta.  
Zamiast się złościć, Kurt czuje się, jakby wygrał właśnie na loterii.  
W jakiś sposób trafił na kogoś, kto ma dość spory instynkt przetrwania.  
— Przepraszam — mówi w końcu. Jego glos załamuje się lekko i zdaje sobie sprawę, jak suche ma gardło i jak bardzo go ono boli. Nie wiedział jak długo i jak głośno krzyczał, ale musiało być tego sporo. — Masz rację. Dziękuję.  
Puck kiwa głową i odsuwa się powoli.  
— Napij się wody. Kurwa, zapomniałem. Wyciągnij wszystkie pojemniki, które można napełnić i nalej wody do wanien.  
— Po co… och, dobra — odpowiada Kurt, potrząsając głową. — Zlewy też?  
— Tak. Nie wiemy jak długo będziemy mieli dostęp do nieskażonej wody.  
— Jasne — mruczy Kurt, chociaż dopiero teraz wpadł na to, że woda, podobnie jak prąd i sygnał telefoniczny, mogła zostać odcięta.  
Jeśli Puck ma rację — a Kurt był coraz bardziej przekonany, że Puck doskonale wie, o czym mówi — a armia się nie zjawi, wkrótce wszyscy pozostaną bez elektryczności, wody oraz jedzenia. Jeśli teraz jest tak źle, jak będzie później?  
Pracują w ciszy, zatykając wszystkie zlewy oraz wanny i napełniając je wodą. Kurt wyciąga wszystkie pojemniki na jedzenie Carole, butelki, dzbanki oraz mierniki, jakie jest w stanie znaleźć i napełnia je po kolei przy kuchennym zlewie. W końcu kończy mu się wszystko, a kuchenny blat oraz spora część podłogi jest zastawiona zapasem wody.  
— Cóż, powinniśmy teraz coś zjeść — ogłasza Puck, przyglądając się mięsu. — Mówiłeś, że masz ser? A coś jak śmietana, pomidory, czy coś takiego?  
Kurt kiwa głową.  
— Mamy trzy beztłuszczowe śmietany, a Carole kupiła chyba pomidorki koktajlowe. Będą w tej szufladzie, jeśli Finn… — milknie nagle, a potem wzdycha. — Jeśli nie zostały już zjedzone. Nie zaglądałem tam wcześniej, bo wszystko ma tam krótki termin ważności.  
— Cóż, czas na trochę taco! — stwierdza Puck ze sztucznym entuzjazmem. — Możemy pić wodę z kranu, póki nie zacznie śmiesznie pachnieć lub dziwnie wyglądać, albo póki będziemy mieli prąd.  
Kurt zaczyna przestawiać puszki i pudła ze stołu, układając je równo na podłodze pomiędzy pojemnikami z wodą, a potem zastawia stół najlepszą zastawą Carole i sztućcami ze srebra. Dodaje również dwa kryształowe kieliszki do wina.  
— Białe czy czerwone? — pyta.  
Puck parska lekko śmiechem.  
— A któreś jest już otwarte?  
— Oba. Mam je wystawić na stół?  
— A czemu nie, do cholery — stwierdza Puck, zajmując miejsce.  
Kurt stawia w połowie pełną butelkę czerwonego wina i niemal pełną białego, a potem sam siada, nalewając sobie tego drugiego.  
— To chyba nie najlepszy dodatek do taco — mówi przepraszająco. — Nie mamy żadnego piwa.  
Puck wzrusza ramionami i nalewa sobie kieliszek czerwonego wina, unosząc go w górę.  
— Za koniec świata.  
Kurt stuka ich kieliszki o siebie.  
— Wciąż mam nadzieję, że będziesz mi dłużny tydzień obiadów.  
— I z radością za nie zapłacę — mówi Puck sucho. — Obiecuję nawet, że żaden z nich nie będzie żarciem na wynos.  
Jedzą obiad w ciszy, przerywanej jedynie dźwiękami sztućców i niepotrzebnie głośnego żucia Pucka. Kurt nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, jak bardzo był głodny, więc jest zaskoczony, gdy spogląda w dół i widzi, że zniknęło prawie całe mięso, a z bloku sera został mały kawałek. Szybko zmywa naczynia i kładzie je na suszarce, podczas gdy Puck chodzi po domu, wyglądając przez okna, aż w końcu zaczyna przeszukiwać szafę na kurtki.  
— Czego szukasz? — pyta Kurt, wycierając ręce i wychodząc na korytarz. Na zewnątrz niebo zaczyna przybierać różowy kolor i Kurt zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie próbował dzwonić do Burta, a Puck wciąż ma jego telefon.  
— Użytecznych rzeczy — odpowiada, a obok szafy widnieje mały stosik tych rzeczy, które Puck uznał za potrzebne: kilka starych ręczników, manierka, zimowa kurtka taty i metalowy kij bejsbolowy.  
— Jest sierpień — mówi Kurt. — Do czego nada się kurtka taty?  
— Śnieg spada czasem i w październiku — odpowiada Puck, siadając na piętach. — Musimy opracować plan długoterminowy, Kurt. Twój dom nada się na dzisiaj, ale nie jest bezpieczny na zawsze. Musimy zabrać ze sobą zimowe rzeczy.  
Długoterminowy. Kurt ledwie ogarnia aktualną sytuację, a Puck planuje już, jak przetrwać zimę.  
— Jak to robisz? — pyta. — Jakim cudem nie panikujesz i planujesz wszystko na zapas?  
— Mój stary często narzekał na rząd zanim odszedł — zaczyna Puck powoli. — Mówił mi o dniu, kiedy rząd zakręci kurek i pozamyka wszystko i człowiek zostanie skazany na siebie. Nie sądzę, aby to rząd był za to odpowiedzialny, ale kiedy obejrzysz parę dokumentów o hiszpańskiej grypie i innych gównianych plagach, nie mija dużo czasu, kiedy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie potrzeba wiele, aby coś takiego się wydarzyło. — Wzrusza ramionami. — Pamiętam jego wykłady. I, do cholery, Kurt, zostały mi już tylko dwie rzeczy do stracenia.  
— Co takiego? — pyta.  
Kurt ma ich tyle, że sam pomysł dwóch wydaje mu się zarówno tragiczny, jak i niesamowity. _Tylko_ dwie.  
— Cóż, póki co jeszcze żyję. — Puck uśmiecha się szyderczo. — Więc to jedna. A poza tym… — Wzdycha. — Opierając się na tym, skąd dobiegały pierwsze wiadomości, istnieje szansa, że ci z Columbus mieli więcej czasu na przygotowanie się.  
— Ale co takiego tam masz?  
Puck wstaje i idzie w kierunku kuchni, nie patrząc na niego.  
— Beth — mówi przez ramię.  
Kurt nie ma na to odpowiedzi. Nie wiedział, że Puck utrzymywał kontakt z Shelby, gdy ta zaadoptowała jego córkę, ale w jakiś sposób nie jest strasznie tym zdziwiony. Nie mówiąc nic, idzie za Puckiem do kuchni, gdzie zaczynają sortować żywność według zawartości witaminy C.  
Kiedy słońce zaczyna zachodzić, Puck przechodzi przez dom, gasząc światła i przesuwając meble, aby zablokować nimi drzwi. Zasuwa rolety i zasłony, nakazując gestem Kurtowi, by zrobił to samo i wkrótce w całym domu panują niemal całkowite ciemności, tak samo, jak na ulicach.  
— Czy mogę dostać z powrotem swój telefon? — pyta. — Chciałbym spróbować zadzwonić do taty i Finna.  
— Trzeba naładować baterie póki możemy — odpowiada Puck, dając mu komórkę. — Sieć pewnie padła, ale telefony mają teraz dużo innych funkcji. Masz jakiś laptop, czy coś, co potrzebuje ładowania?  
Na ekranie telefonu widnieje znaczek braku zasięgu, ale Kurt i tak wybiera numer taty. Nie ma połączenia, więc chowa telefon do kieszeni.  
— Mój laptop już się ładuje. Ładowarka jest w moim pokoju. Możesz spać w pokoju Finna, jeśli chcesz.  
— Ta, musimy spać na zmianę w tym samym pokoju — odpowiada Puck. — Tak na wszelki wypadek. Idź pierwszy, a ja cię później obudzę.  
Puck bierze swoją torbę, karabin oraz strzelbę, którą zostawił Finn i podaje ją Kurtowi, a potem razem idą na górę do jego sypialni, gdzie Kurt pomaga mu przesunąć szafkę pod drzwi. Zasłaniają zasłony i dopiero wtedy Puck włącza małą lampkę przy łóżku.  
Kurt podłącza telefon do ładowania, a potem kładzie się do łóżka w ubraniu.  
— Nie jestem pewien, czy zasnę — mówi, ale stres i wyczerpanie biorą górę i wydaje mu się, że mija kilka sekund zanim Puck potrząsa nim mocno.  
— Jest koło pierwszej — mówi, chociaż Kurt o nic nie pytał. — Wciąż jest prąd. Toalety również się spłukują.  
Kurt ziewa i pociera oczy, próbując zrozumieć, o czym mówi Puck i dlaczego w ogóle jest w jego sypialni. Wszystko uderza w niego jednocześnie — stwory w telewizji, jego tata, Finn — i pierwsze słowa, które opuszczają jego usta to:  
— No kurwa.  
Puck wyszczerza się.  
— Zaczynasz łapać, Kurt. Widziałem kilka zombie na ulicy, ale nie zatrzymywały się — milknie. — Jakieś dwie godziny temu przeleciał jeden samolot.  
— To chyba dobrze, co? Może to armia albo ktokolwiek inny? — pyta, odrzucając przykrycie. — Widziałeś… no wiesz. Żywych ludzi?  
— Nie. Nikt, kto wyszedł po ciemku, nie miał zbyt dużych szans na przetrwanie. Zombie, albo zjedzony, chyba, że kiedyś byli w jakiejś jebanej armii.  
— Wiesz co, nieważne. Nie wierzę, że te stwory to żywe trupy, ale jeśli tak chcesz je nazywać, niech ci będzie. — Kurt wzdycha. — Co mamy zrobić, żeby się w nich nie zmienić, czymkolwiek one są?  
— Ja na przykład, mam zamiar zastrzelić każdego skurwiela, który mnie zaatakuje — parska Puck i kładzie się, nie ściągając butów. — Taką mam radę dla ciebie. Załamywanie dłoni i martwienie się poprawną nazwą w niczym tutaj nie pomoże.  
— Nie jestem pewien, czy cokolwiek tutaj pomoże — stwierdza Kurt. — Mój tata nigdy nie ostrzegał mnie przed tym, że rząd chce mnie dopaść i nie jestem pewien, czy mam jakiś instynkt przetrwania. Mogę przyjąć cios bez płaczu, ale to chyba nie do końca użyteczne.  
— Potrafisz strzelać z tego, co nie? — Puck wskazuje na strzelbę opartą o szafkę. — To już coś. I potrafisz być porządnym dupkiem, kiedy tego chcesz — parska. — Ale jeśli okażesz się zwykłym balastem, mogę po prostu zabrać twoje zapasy i cię zostawić.  
— Nie ruszysz moich zapasów! — warczy Kurt. — I, tak, wiem, jak z tego strzelać, dziękuje bardzo.  
Puck śmieje się.  
— Tak, nic ci nie będzie. Obudź mnie o piątej.  
Kurt tylko parska w odpowiedzi, podciągając krzesło do okna, aby móc wyglądać przez nie na ulicę.  
— Nie jestem dupkiem — mruczy do siebie, gapiąc się na wolno włóczące się istoty na zewnątrz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Przetrwanie Apokalipsy Zombie Według Pucka, #3:  
Istnieją tylko trzy rodzaje ludzi: Dupki, Zombie i Zjedzeni. Bądź dupkiem, albo staniesz się zjedzonym.**

Puck wie, że jest dupkiem; dobrze sobie z tym radzi. Wcześniej nie była to jedna z jego lepszych cech, ale teraz daje mu ogromną przewagę nad innymi żywymi, oddychającymi ludźmi. Ci, którzy nie są Dupkami, są Zjedzonymi, tyle że jeszcze o tym nie wiedzą. Nie ma teraz czasu na martwienie się zranieniem czyichś uczuć, czy owijanie w bawełnę. Teraz jest czas, aby być dupkiem, aby zrobić to, co należy zrobić i jeśli jeszcze będą żyli, kiedy opadnie cały kurz, może wtedy Puck będzie martwił się o jakieś zranione uczucia. Są jednak spore szanse, że wtedy ci przy boku Pucka również będą Dupkami, a Dupki zawsze rozumieją o co chodzi. Dupki nie będą martwić się kilkoma wypadkami z przeszłości, kiedy starali się nie zostać Zjedzonymi.

* * *

Kurt czuje mocne uderzenie w tył głowy w tym samym czasie, gdy unosi ją nagle i od razu się budzi.  
— Co? Co się dzieje?  
— Obudź się, kurwa, idioto — syczy Puck. — Jest w pół do szóstej. Żadnych zombie od kwadransa. Czas na śniadanie i obmyślenie planu; słońce niedługo wzejdzie.  
— _Uderzyłeś_ mnie? — pyta Kurt, pocierając bolące miejsce. — I nie nazywaj mnie idiotą.  
— Próbowałem łaskotek, ale nie zadziałało — odpowiada chłopak, a z jego tonu Kurt nie potrafi wywnioskować czy żartuje, czy mówi poważnie. — I zasnąłeś na swojej warcie. To głupie.  
— To był wypadek. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do wstawania w środku nocy i czuwania. Może jeden dzień na przyzwyczajenie się do sytuacji nie jest złym pomysłem skoro, no wiesz, nie każdy z nas był _przygotowany na apokalipsę!_   
— Będziemy na zmianę ucinać sobie dzisiaj drzemki — mruczy Puck. — Pamiętaj, że nic, kurwa, nie będzie znów normalne. Masz jakiś jogurt, jajka albo owoce?  
— Tak, wszystko z wymienionych — mówi Kurt. — Czy branie prysznica jest teraz dozwolone? W łazience nie ma okien.  
— Może po wschodzie słońca. — Podchodzi do szafki i odsuwa ją od drzwi. Podnosi swój karabin i wskazuje Kurtowi, aby wziął strzelbę. — Żadnych świateł, pamiętasz?  
Kurt kiwa głową, biorąc broń.  
— A światełko z lodówki?  
— Rolety są zaciągnięte, nie powinno palić się dłużej niż pół minuty. — Puck wzrusza ramionami. — Ryzyko włączenia światła przeciwko ryzyku bycia nieprzygotowanym, gdy wzejdzie słonce. Nie ma dobrego rozwiązania.  
Idą razem do kuchni — Puck na przedzie, trzymając karabin w pogotowiu. Na dole jest tak samo, jak poprzedniego wieczoru i Kurt zaczyna robić jajecznicę z resztkami sera, podczas gdy Puck kroi owoce. Szybko jedzą śniadanie z dodatkiem greckiego jogurtu, a gdy kończą, Kurt spogląda na Pucka, czekając na kolejne instrukcje.  
— Potrzebujemy zapasów. Więcej amunicji na początek. Mięsa w puszkach, ponieważ brakuje nam czegoś z proteinami. Kapsułki do filtrowania wody. — Stuka palcami o blat stołu. — Może zahaczymy o jakąś aptekę, ale zanim wyruszymy, musimy sprawdzić, co możemy zabrać z domu.  
— Wyruszymy? — Kurt potrząsa głową. — Wiem, że powiedziałeś, że to miejsce nie nadaje się na kryjówkę, ale czy nie powinniśmy dać Finnowi, tacie i Carole nieco więcej czasu? Może przez stan dróg, powrót zajmuje im dłużej niż myśleli.  
Puck krzywi się.  
— Jeśli naprawdę im się udało, natkniemy się na nich po drodze, prawda? Oni też potrzebują zapasów. Im gorszy stan dróg, tym trudniej będzie zdobyć rzeczy, a im dłużej zaczekamy, tym mniej ich będzie.  
Po jego minie Kurt widzi, że Puck nie sądzi, aby Finn, Carole czy Burt mieli się tutaj pojawić. Jeśli miał być szczery, on również tak uważał, ale przyznanie tego na głos miało w sobie nutę ostateczności, na którą nie był do końca gotów. Jednak nie kłóci się z Puckiem; kiwa głową i mówi:  
— Więc podróżujemy lekko, tak? Żeby móc szybciej się przemieszczać?  
— Masz jebanego Navigatora. — Puck kręci powoli głową. — Co mówiłem o głupim zachowaniu, stary? Zabierzemy tyle przydatnych rzeczy, ile będziemy mogli.

* * *

**Przetrwanie Apokalipsy Zombie Według Pucka, #4:  
Nie podróżuj lekko, chyba że musisz.**

Nie będzie drugiej szansy na zebranie zapasów. Jeśli Puck opuszcza miejsce, zakłada, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy. Jedzenie, ubrania, woda: wszystko to, czego będą potrzebować przez kolejne dni i miesiące, a — myśli Puck — nawet lata. Nie wie, czy powinien myśleć o latach — znaczyłoby to, że wciąż żyje — czy tylko o miesiącach, ponieważ koniec może przyjść o wiele szybciej, niż mu się wydaje. Nie spodziewa się nadejścia ratunku, więc liczy na lata i dlaczego, kurwa, miałby odrzucać coś już po pierwszej dobie? Pewnego dnia, porwie mu się ostatnia para spodni, a gdyby jakąś zostawił — cóż, wtedy Puck z przyszłości kląłby na Pucka sprzed apokalipsy.   
Szkoda, że przyczepa zbytnio by ich spowalniała.  
Puck żałuje również, że nie wziął tych cygar. I swojej gitary.

* * * 

Kurt przygląda się stercie „użytecznych” rzeczy, które Puck ułożył obok auta. Musi nie tylko wierzyć, że naprawdę wszystkie są potrzebne, ale również że zmieszczą się do Navigatora i zostawią wystarczająco miejsca na inne „użyteczne” rzeczy, które ukradną — sorry, będą _magazynować_ — z apteki i innych sklepów, które Puck będzie chciał „zaliczyć” zanim… zrobią to, co mają zamiar zrobić. Wygląda na to, że obaj pojadą do Columbus, ale Kurt nie jest do końca pewien, co będzie potem, o ile w ogóle będzie cokolwiek.  
— Tylne siedzenia można wyjąć, co nie? — pyta Puck, marszcząc brwi na stertę toreb i pojemników.  
— Pod spodem jest dźwignia — mówi Kurt. — Pociągnij za nią.  
— Dobra. — Puck wyjmuje siedzenia i zaczyna ładować samochód. — Kanistry przyczepimy do dachu. Jesteś pewien, że to cała amunicja, jaką masz w domu?  
— Tak. Dwa razy sprawdziłem szafę taty i inne. Jeśli mamy więcej, to w warsztacie — wyjaśnia Kurt. — Uważasz, że powinniśmy tam zajechać? Będzie tam też więcej benzyny. Plus inne narzędzia.  
Puck marszczy brwi.  
— Może. Zobaczymy, jak będzie na zewnątrz. Słońce już wzeszło?  
Kurt kiwa głową.  
— Dopiero co, ale tak.  
— Zamknij drzwi zanim otworzysz garaż. Nie zatrzymuj się nawet, jeśli zobaczysz kogoś znajomego. Kieruj się na Harding; zaliczymy Big Lots i aptekę KMart.  
— Muszę jeszcze tylko coś zrobić — mówi Kurt, wracając do domu. — Zajmie tylko sekundę! — krzyczy przez ramię.  
Biegnie do kuchni i zaczyna przeszukiwać szufladę najbliżej drzwi, wyciągając z niej małą karteczkę. Pisze na niej:  
 _Żywy i z Puckiem. Kierujemy się do Columbus. Mamy telefony na wypadek, gdyby znów zaczęły działać. KOCHAM WAS._  
A potem zostawia ją na środku stołu, przyciskając ją puszką groszku, zanim wraca do garażu.  
— Gotowy? — pyta Puck, stojąc już z jedną nogą w aucie. — Chodźmy wyzwolić trochę dóbr.  
— Wyzwolić?  
Puck wzrusza ramiona.  
— Mówią tak w westernach, które lubi moja babcia.  
— Niech będzie, dopóki nie muszę zakładać niczemu siodła — odpiera Kurt, zamykając drzwi domu. Potem siada na miejscu kierowcy i przekręca kluczyk w stacyjce. — Na trzy? — pyta, ustawiając kciuk nad przyciskiem otwierającym drzwi garażu.  
— Chodźmy być dupkami — zgadza się Puck, odbezpieczając broń. — Raz. — Spogląda w boczne lusterko. — Dwa. Trzy.  
Kurt wciska przycisk i wrzuca wsteczny bieg, naciskając mocno na pedał, gdy drzwi unoszą się na tyle wysoko, by móc bezpiecznie wyjechać. Hamuje, wykręcając na podjeździe, a pisk opon Navigatora roznosi się po kompletnie pustej ulicy.  
— Cholera — parska Puck. — To było rozczarowujące.  
— Zamknij się! Zamknij się! — syczy Kurt, trzymając kierownicę jedną dłonią, a drugą go uderzając. — Nigdy, przenigdy nie mów czegoś takiego!  
— A mogę mówić „cholercia”?  
— Jebać twoją cholercię — warczy Kurt. — Zostawię cię, jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę, że coś jest rozczarowujące.  
— Okej, okej — śmieje się Puck. — Przynajmniej wiemy, że nie ma tu żadnych zombie. — Wygląda przez okno i marszczy brwi. — Tak jak i nikogo innego.  
— Może chowają się, tak jak my. Może są już w KMarcie, wyzwalając dostępne dobra.  
— Pewnie wciąż śpią — mówi Puck kpiąco. — Ile masz paliwa?  
— Trzy czwarte baku. Myślisz, że jakieś stacje nadal są czynne? — pyta Kurt.  
— Skoro jest jeszcze prąd, to pompy powinny działać normalnie. Trzeba z tego skorzystać.  
— Więc chyba dobrze, że wziąłem ze sobą złotą kartę. — Kurt wskazuje na przednią kieszeń swojej torby na ramię. — Wszystkie karty w zasadzie.  
— Ta, chyba tak. — Puck wyszczerza się. — No dobra, sklep twojego taty jest po drodze na Harding?  
— Będziemy musieli skręcić w jedną przecznicę, ale to mniej więcej w tym kierunku. Możemy tam napełnić bak; poza tym tata ma tam dodatkowe kanistry z benzyną i olejem, a jeśli nie pozbył się jej przed poznaniem Carole, to znajdziemy w jego biurze dodatkową strzelbę.  
— Och, zajebiście. — Puck wyraźnie się ożywia. — Amunicję też?  
— Miał zwyczaj trzymać kilka pudełek w swoim biurku. Dawno tam nie zaglądałem, ale znając tatę… — Kurt wzdycha. — Niewolnik własnych przyzwyczajeń. To rodzinna cecha Hummelów.  
— Super. — Puck wygląda na bardzo optymistycznie nastawionego, pomimo tego, jak mało spali, oraz faktu, że prawdopodobnie wszyscy ich znajomi zostali albo zjedzeni, albo zarażeni wirusem, który toruje sobie drogę przez całe Ohio.  
Docierają do sklepu, nie napotykając nikogo żyjącego, nieumarłego lub prawdopodobnie martwego i Kurt otwiera jedną z bram, a potem wprowadza samochód do środka, zamykając ją za sobą. Sklep wygląda tak samo jak zawsze i Kurt pozwala sobie rozluźnić się nieco w znajomym otoczeniu.  
— Kanistry są tam — mówi, wskazując kierunek. — Zbiorniki są na tyłach, więc napełnimy wszystko na samym końcu. Narzędzia znajdują się w tej dużej komórce. Daj mi znać, jeśli będziesz potrzebował klucza, ale tata rzadko kiedy cokolwiek zamyka.  
Kurt wchodzi do biura i odnajduje strzelbę. W dolnej szufladzie są trzy pudełka z amunicją oraz jakiś tuzin batoników zbożowych.  
— Tato! — mruczy do siebie, ponieważ dawał je Burtowi do pracy przez ostatnie kilka tygodni, ale najwyraźniej żaden z nich nie został zjedzony.  
Kurt zabiera również skrzyneczkę z pieniędzmi na wypadek, gdyby dotarli do miejsca gdzie ludzie wciąż akceptują normalną gotówkę, a potem, po chwili wahania, zabiera również flanelową koszulę przewieszoną przez oparcie krzesła.  
— Znalazłeś to, co chciałeś? — pyta, wchodząc z powrotem do garażu.  
Puck ustawił przed sobą sześć kanistrów, a na jego twarzy widnieje wyraz niemal błogiej radości.  
— Pewnie. Do każdego wejdzie po jakieś dwadzieścia litrów!  
— Cieszę, że się mogłem się na coś przydać — mówi Kurt, potrząsając głową. — Otworzę tylne drzwi i napełnimy zbiorniki. Wszystko jest ogrodzone, więc nie musimy się za bardzo martwić.  
— Ta, w końcu i tak najpierw ich usłyszymy.  
Kurt otwiera drzwi i wyprowadzają Nava na tyły, gdzie Kurt otwiera cysternę i podaje węża Puckowi, aby mógł zacząć napełniać kanistry. Kiedy kończy, przywiązuje je do dachu razem z tym, który był już w aucie wcześniej i tym, który zabrali z domu Kurta.  
— Okej, czas na Big Lots — mówi, zeskakując z samochodu.  
— Nie wiem dlaczego, ale tym razem jakoś nie mam zamiaru zajmować się zamykaniem po sobie — stwierdza Kurt. — Otworzysz drzwi, wskoczysz do środka i od razu ruszymy.  
Puck otwiera główne drzwi i wraca do auta, a po kilku sekundach jadą już w kierunku Big Lots. Ulice, po których podróżowali wcześniej i na których znajdowało się tylko kilka opuszczonych aut, nie wskazywały za bardzo na to, że dzieje się coś złego. Ale parking marketu pokazywał jednoznacznie jak się miała sytuacją w Limie, ponieważ oprócz samochodów, Kurt dostrzega również kilka ciał, a niemal każdemu z nich brakuje jakiejś kończyny.  
— Puck — mówi cicho. — Potrzymaj kierownicę.  
Puck sięga i wykonuje prośbę, posyłając Kurtowi dziwne spojrzenie.  
— W porządku?  
Kurt otwiera okno i wymiotuje przez nie, utrzymując małą prędkość Nava. Po kilku nieprzyjemnych chwilach spluwa, oczyszczając usta, i siada normalnie.  
— Dzięki. Zaparkuję przy drzwiach.  
— Dobry plan — zgadza się Puck. — Wygląda na puste, ale powinniśmy trzymać się razem i wziąć po wózku na głowę.  
Kurt podjeżdża autem aż na sam chodnik przed wejściem do sklepu, a potem chwyta swoją strzelbę, wsadzając do kieszeni trochę amunicji.  
— Mam go zamknąć?  
— Tak. — Puck śmieje się ponuro. — Gdybyśmy go już nie mieli, nie zawahałbym się przed zajebaniem go komuś innemu.  
Kurt kiwa głową. Podchodzą do drzwi Big Lots, które otwierają się automatycznie i zatrzymują się; Puck przechyla głowę na bok, jakby nasłuchiwał. Po dobrych trzech minutach unosi dłoń i wskazuje na pomarańczowe wózki. Wyciąga jeden i popycha w stronę Kurta, zanim bierze drugi.  
— Najpierw woda — szepcze, kierując się w lewo.  
Kurt idzie tuż za nim, trzymając wózek wystarczająco daleko, aby nie uderzać nim w pięty Pucka, ale tylko tyle. Popychanie wózka jedną dłonią, w drugiej trzymając strzelbę, jest dość dziwnym doświadczeniem i Kurt w najśmielszych snach nie przewidział, że kiedyś spotka go coś takiego. Jest całkiem pewien, że mógłby bez tego żyć.  
Półki wciąż są wypełnione prawie po brzegi. Przedział z wodą nie ma żadnych luk, jakby nic jeszcze nie zdążyło stąd zniknąć,  
— Ile powinniśmy zabrać? — pyta Kurt cicho.  
Puck patrzy na niego drwiąco.  
— Wszystko.  
— Och. Pomieści się?  
— Nie musisz patrzeć za siebie — odpowiada krótko Puck, już pakując zgrzewki do wózka. — Dokładnie wiemy, co tam jest.  
Kurt kiwa głową i zaczyna wkładać do swojego wózka większe butelki wody. Kończą szybko, a w drodze powrotnej do auta, Puck bierze dwa składane, biwakowe krzesła i trochę plastikowych okryć na stoły za dolara, również wrzucając je do wózka. Wiedziony impulsem, Kurt bierze również paczkę papierowych chusteczek oraz pudełko z zestawem plastikowych sztućców. Mijają kasy, kiedy z pobliskiej wystawy rozlega się huk.  
— Co to było? — syczy Kurt.  
— Nie wiem — szepcze Puck, kierując się ku źródłowi hałasu, unosząc swój karabin. Kurt robi to samo ze swoją strzelbą akurat w momencie, gdy zza stoiska ze szkolnymi przyborami wynurza się kobieta. Wciąż ma przewieszoną torebkę przez lewy łokieć, ale przód jej sukienki jest przemoczony krwią, a z rozciętego podbrzusza wypływają wnętrzności.  
— Och, ja pierdolę! — krzyczy Kurt. — Kurwa!  
Puck nie odzywa się słowem, wystrzeliwując prosto w twarz kobiety, która odrzucona w tył, upada cicho na ziemię, wciąż trzymając swoją torebkę. Z jej wnętrza wysypują się przedmioty, pomiędzy którymi znajduje się buteleczka tabletek. Puck podchodzi bliżej i podnosi ją.  
— Valium. Okej, zatrzymam to na wypadek, gdybyś nie przestał się drzeć. — Chowa ją do kieszeni, a potem wraca do wózka, pchając go w stronę wyjścia. — Idziesz?  
Mając wybór pomiędzy zostaniem w sklepie samemu — cóż, razem z kobietą bez twarzy — a pójściem z Puckiem na zewnątrz, Kurt decyduje, że opcja B jest zdecydowanie bardziej zachęcająca, więc zaczyna pchać swój wózek mocno przed siebie.

* * *

**Przetrwanie Apokalipsy Zombie Według Pucka, #5:  
Celuj w twarz.**

Raz, a dobrze: tak, to część powodu, dla którego należy celować w twarz. Oprócz tego, kiedy Puck strzela im w twarz, na nowo nieżywy zombiak nie wygląda dłużej jak człowiek. Nie ma martwego spojrzenia, otwartych ust; nic, co by sugerowało, że leżący przed nim potwór był kiedyś żywym, oddychającym człowiekiem. To tylko Zombie, nawet nie Zjedzony, a celowanie w twarz pomaga Puckowi w pamiętaniu, aby być Dupkiem. Zombie nie są ludźmi. To tylko niefortunne podobieństwo.

* * *

Kiedy nareszcie kończą zbierać zapasy w Big Lots oraz Kmartcie, samochód jest wypchany niemal po sam sufit różnego rodzaju puszkowanymi rzeczami (z mocnym naciskiem na puszkowane mięso), wodą, papierem toaletowym, apteczkami pierwszej pomocy, taśmą klejącą, zapałkami i zapalniczkami, świecami, kilkoma biwakowymi lampami, bateriami w różnorakich wielkościach, zestawem leków „spod lady” oraz tych na receptę — włączając w to te przeciwbólowe (z narkotykami lub bez), antybiotyki, tabletki nasenne (pomysł Kurta, jako lepsza opcja odejścia bez bycia zjedzonym), tabletki odrobaczające (pomysł Pucka, ale nie chciał rozwijać dlaczego), leki przeciw biegunce jak i te przeczyszczające (ponieważ Puck zdawał się bardzo przejmować pracą ich jelit) oraz tabletki na zwiększenie koncentracji. Plus kilka prześcieradeł, ręczników i dwanaście butelek środka odkażającego do rąk.  
Puck ogłasza, że „zakupy były udane” i ruszają w stronę sklepu z bronią, na północ parku Robb. Dzięki naleganiom Pucka, nie jadą krótszą drogą przez miasto i Kurt jest z tego powodu zadowolony, ponieważ widzi, co dzieje się na bardziej uczęszczanych ulicach. Jeśli parking Big Lots był zakrwawiony, drogi bliżej miasta były niczym strefa wojenna; z krwią i częściami ciała porozrzucanymi wszędzie bez ładu.  
— Musimy zabrać wszystkie filtry do wody, jakie tylko mają — mówi Puck. — Najbardziej odporne na zimno śpiwory i więcej baterii. Plus broń i amunicja oczywiście. Nawet ta, do której nie będziemy mieli broni.  
— Przepraszam, że tak mnie wtedy zatkało — mówi Kurt. — Po prostu… nie mogłem.  
— No cóż. Musimy jakoś zaklepywać cele, bo w przeciwnym razie będziemy tylko marnować amunicję. Więc powinniśmy strzelać zawsze do tych najbliżej nas, czy coś.  
— Okej, następnym razem zachowam się lepiej. Muszę się przyzwyczaić, prawda? Przejdzie mi.  
— Ta, pewnie tak. To nie był mój pierwszy. — Puck milknie. — Tyle że ja zamawiam wszystkie ubrane na żółto albo w uniformie z Sheets N Things.  
— W takim razie ja biorę tych z Wal-Martu — mówi Kurt. — Tak będzie sprawiedliwie.  
— Widzisz, jakoś możemy się podzielić — śmieje się Puck.  
— Myślisz, że… zombie w środku… myślisz, że mają broń? — pyta Kurt. Czuje się trochę niedorzecznie, ale jeśli istnieje choćby najmniejsza szansa, woli być na to gotowy. — Pamięć ciała może chyba się zdarzyć, co?  
— Wydaje mi się, że nie? — Puck wzrusza ramionami. — Zależy chyba od gatunku tej plagi, ale wszystkie zombiaki wyglądały do tej pory na tępawe. Byliśmy w Big Lots już jakieś dziesięć minut, a w ogóle nas nie zaatakował.  
— Może ona… może _było_ głupie już wcześniej — zauważa Kurt. — Mówię tylko, że musimy rozważyć opcję, że inne mogą być mniej debilne.  
— Tak — mówi Puck powoli. — W drodze do twojego domu natknąłem się na jakieś sześć czy siedem. Wszystkie były tak samo głupie.  
— Ach. Cóż, w takim razie punkt dla dupków! — mówi Kurt imitacją głosu z _wcześniej_ ; tego, którego ktoś może użyć przy akceptowaniu tytułu królowej balu. — Dupki jeden, apokalipsa… dużo.  
Kiedy zajeżdżają do sklepu z bronią, drzwi frontowe trzymają się tylko na jednym zawiasie, a chodnik przed budynkiem pokryty jest setkami łusek ze strzelby, inną bronią oraz na wpół zjedzonymi ciałami.  
— Wygląda na to, że ktoś nas uprzedził — zauważa Kurt.  
— Ale teraz już ich nie ma, a nie musimy nawet wchodzić do środka, żeby zabrać pierwszą broń.  
Sam sklep, na szczęście, jest pusty. Szybko zabierają dostępną broń oraz amunicję (nieważne, czy jest im potrzebna, czy nie), a Puck dramatycznie porównuje wszystkie noże ze sobą, zanim zabiera dwa największe. Bierze również cały zapas srebrnych koców termicznych, zestaw do filtrowania wody, o którym wspominał wcześniej i dwa śpiwory (niebieski i zielony).  
Żołądek Kurta burczy głośno, kiedy ładują ostatnie rzeczy do auta. Puck śmieje się.  
— Chodźmy zobaczyć, co pracownicy mieli zamiar zjeść wczoraj na lunch.  
Wracają na tyły sklepy, gdzie lodówka wciąż szumi radośnie.  
— Hmm. — Kurt wpatruje się w dwie brązowe torby. — Wolisz dzisiaj Phila, czy Earla, Puck?  
— Och, Earla, zdecydowanie.  
Kurt sięga po torbę i wyjmuje z niej zapakowany w pojemnik lunch. Otwiera go, wciągając głęboko powietrze.  
— Szczęściarz z ciebie! Pachnie, jak sałatka z tuńczyka. — Podaje Puckowi jedzenie, a potem sprawdza lunch Phila. — Ja mam lepiej. Jest tu szynka i ser na białym chlebie. Z majonezem!  
— Prawdziwy klasyk — komentuje Puck, już wgryzając się w swoją kanapkę. — Ostro, mam też Lay’sy!  
— Ja mam Ruffles — mówi Kurt. — Morał historii jest taki, żeby zawsze wybierać Phila.  
Kiedy kończą swoje pożyczone lunche — a Puck żuje gumę na wyraźne życzenie Kurta — zabierają z lodówki kilka puszek Pepsi i wracają do auta. Kurt już otwiera drzwi, kiedy słyszy jak Puck klnie.  
— Ja pierdolę! — Puck marszczy brwi patrząc na swoje ramię, po którym leci stróżka krwi. — Jebane szkło.  
— Jesteś ranny! — Kurt podchodzi do niego i próbuje złapać jego nadgarstek, aby przyjrzeć się ranie, ale Puck odpycha go. — No wybacz mi! Staram się pomóc!  
— Wiem, ale to jak z dentystami i AIDS, rozumiesz? Żadnych płynów ustrojowych — wyjaśnia Puck, przeszukując Nava w poszukiwaniu apteczki. — Nie zabraliśmy ze sobą żadnych lateksowych rękawiczek.  
— Ale nie jesteś zombie! Tak samo, jak ja.  
— Nie wiemy, jak szybko się to gówno rozprzestrzenia. Lepiej się zabezpieczać, niż żałować.   
Puck odrywa zębami kawałek bandaża, a potem owija go wokół ramienia, przyklejając porządnie.

* * *

**Przetrwanie Apokalipsy Zombie Według Pucka, #6:  
Żadnych płynów ustrojowych.**

Puck miał z biologii same dwóje, ponieważ spędzali zbyt dużo czasu na jakiś cyklach, a zbyt mało na chorobach, ludziach i rzeczach, które były naprawdę przydatne. Jednak wie coś o „nosicielach chorób” oraz, że nikt do końca nie jest pewien, jak zombie robią nowe zombie. Wydaje się jednak dość jasne, że krew, ślina, czy inne płyny grają tutaj poważną rolę. Może okaże się, że i tak nie zabezpiecza się wystarczająco, ale Puck jest całkiem pewien, że to nie przenosi się przez powietrze, bo w przeciwnym wypadku już dawno stałby się Zombie. Wciąż jest jednak Dupkiem, a Dupki trzymają swoją krew przy sobie. Unikają też krwi innych Dupków, ponieważ jeśli nie zachodzi żadna wymiana, oznacza to, że mają większe szanse na przetrwanie.  
Puck lubi być Dupkiem. Ta opcja daje wiele możliwości.

* * * 

Autostrada Harding jest zadziwiająco czysta, co daje Kurtowi szansę na zatrzymanie auta i wyciągnięcie mapy.  
— Do Columbus powinniśmy jechać dwudziestką trójką czy trzydziestką trójką? — pyta Pucka.  
— Która z nich leci trzymając się dłużej dróg Ohio?  
— Dwudziestka trójka trzyma się raczej z dala od głównej autostrady — mówi Kurt. — Ale nie dojedziemy szybciej wybierając większą drogę?  
— Przy lokalnych trasach jest więcej stacji benzynowych plus mniejsza szansa na utknięcie w korku. Mamy piłę z KMartu, ale nie mam ochoty przesuwać masy aut.  
— Niech i tak będzie.  
Puck wygląda przez okno i chwyta nagle swój karabin.  
— Czekaj — mówi, wyskakując z auta i zatrzaskując drzwi za sobą.  
Biegnie w stronę otwartego sklepu, a po jakichś pięciu minutach wraca z małą puszką farby i nowiutkim pędzlem.  
Kurt otwiera okno.  
— Czy mogę wiedzieć, co masz zamiar z tym zrobić, Puck?  
— Przypomnieć innym Dupkom, że jeśli ktoś prowadzi, to znaczy, że nie jest Zombie.  
Kurt dosłownie słyszy te duże litery w ustach Pucka i mimo że kiedyś pomysł o popisaniu jego skarbu nie przypadłby mu za bardzo do gustu to teraz, w świetle nowych wydarzeń i możliwości natknięcia się na innych ocalałych — Kurt nie potrafi jeszcze nazywać ich Dupkami — nie ma zamiaru protestować.  
Puck otwiera puszkę z białą farbą i zaczyna od strony pasażera.  
— Te. Dupki. Żyją — czyta powoli, malując, a potem idzie na stronę kierowcy i powtarza proces. Odkłada puszkę i pędzel na ziemię, a potem wskakuje do auta. — Okej, ruszaj!  
— Miło, że do mnie dołączyłeś — mówi Kurt. W lusterku bocznym widzi trzy - cztery - zombie wychodzące z pobliskiego budynku. — I to w samą porę.  
Naciska na pedał gazu, a Nav wyrywa do przodu, kierując się w stronę dwudziestki trójki.

**Przetrwanie Apokalipsy Zombie Według Pucka, #7:  
Dupki potrafią czytać.**

Niektóre zombiaki wyglądają zbyt normalnie. Nie myślą, ale kiedy Puck widzi je tylko z jednej strony, czasami wydaje mu się, że znalazł kolejnego Dupka, dopóki stwór się nie odwraca i widać, że jednak nie; kolejne jebane zombie, które wygląda obleśnie tylko z jednej strony. Potem celuje w twarz i pociąga za spust. Jednak w teorii może być to problematyczne, jeśli Dupek napotka na drugiego Dupka, ale Dupki potrafią czytać. Może widnieć znak z napisem „Darmowe Jedzenie Dla Zombie W Tę Stronę!”, a one by się nie odwróciły, ponieważ są pojebanymi potworami. Dupki by tam poszły, ponieważ oznacza to więcej Dupków. 


	4. Chapter 4

Finn jest tak zły, gdy opuszcza dom, że brak strzelby zauważa dopiero kilka przecznic dalej. Przez chwilę rozważa wrócenie się, ponieważ Kurt ma tam teraz Pucka oraz karabin, ale stan dróg nie jest zbyt ciekawy i Finn nie chce marnować więcej czasu. Potrzebuje jedynie dwudziestu minut, aby dotrzeć do domu dziewczyny, zabrać stamtąd ją i jej ojców, i wrócić z powrotem.  
Tyle że sam dojazd zabiera mu więcej czasu niż zakładał. Nawet po pojawieniu się zszokowanego Pucka, nawet wiedząc, że to znaczyło, iż siostra oraz mama chłopaka nie żyją, Finn nadal nie do końca połączył to, co widział w wiadomościach, z tym, co musiało dziać się na zewnątrz. Nie jest więc przygotowany na samochody stojące pośrodku ulicy z martwymi pasażerami w środku, którzy są — no cóż — dokładnie tacy, jak mówił Puck. Zjedzeni. Nie jest przygotowany na widok włóczącego się powoli zombie, którego ramię zwisa pod kątem, który musiałby być niemiłosiernie bolesny, gdyby ta osoba nadal żyła.  
Finn jest bliski paniki, kiedy w końcu dociera do domu Rachel, a już zwłaszcza w momencie, gdy wali w drzwi i nikt mu nie otwiera. Spod ceramicznej statuy typa z połową maski na twarzy (chyba z tego musicalu, który lubią Kurt oraz Rachel) wyjmuje zapasowy klucz i otwiera powoli drzwi.   
— Rachel? — woła.  
Nie ma żadnej odpowiedzi, ale z salonu dochodzi dźwięk muzyki i cichej rozmowy, przerywanej chichotem jego dziewczyny. Finn zamyka za sobą drzwi i zdejmuje buty, zanim staje na dywanie, ponieważ Hiram zawsze na to nalegał i Finn nie jest pewien, czy sytuacja z zombie jakoś zmieniła tę zasadę.  
Rachel siedzi na sofie, przytulona do Hirama. Oboje mają w dłoniach szklanki z jasno czerwonym drinkiem, a w telewizji leci jakiś czarno-biały film.  
— Rachel? — powtarza i dziewczyna powoli odwraca głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć.  
Chwilę jej zajmuje, zanim zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co widzi; jej uśmiech jest tak samo cudowny jak zawsze, ale oczy są zamglone.  
— Finn! — wykrzykuje, klepiąc wolne miejsce obok siebie. — Mamy przyjęcie z cosmo i _Casablancą_ , podczas gdy tatuś odpoczywa pod pianinem!  
Finn zerka do sąsiedniego pokoju muzycznego i widzi, że LeRoy leży zwinięty w kulkę pod pianinem z flaszką wódki w jednej ręce i butelką tabletek w drugiej. Nie rusza się, ale wygląda na to, że oddycha, więc Finn znów odwraca się w stronę Rachel oraz Hirama. Policzki dziewczyny są zbyt różowe, a mężczyzna nie zauważył jeszcze jego obecności.  
— Musimy się spakować, Rachel — mówi Finn. — Sytuacja nie jest za ciekawa i musicie wszyscy pojechać ze mną.   
Rachel znów chichocze, co w końcu ściąga uwagę Hirama, który patrzy na Finna jakby ten pojawił się w ich salonie przy pomocy magii.  
— Finnie Hudson — mówi zbyt głośno i niewyraźnie. — Siadaj. Przygotuj sobie drinka.  
— Uch, panie Berry, musimy się spakować i _jechać_ — wyjaśnia Finn. — Sytuacja jest chu… Są tam zombie! Kurt oraz Puck są u mnie i mają ze sobą broń, więc musimy zabrać najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i ruszać.  
Hiram mruga kilka razy, a potem powtarza jeszcze głośniej, jakby Finn źle go usłyszał:  
— Siadaj i przygotuj sobie drinka.  
— Pójdziemy do kuchni! — ogłasza Rachel, wstając nagle. Napój ochlapuje jej dłoń, ale dziewczyna nie zwraca na to uwagi. — Zrobię ci cosmo, a potem dokończymy nasz film — dodaje.  
— Co z tobą, Rachel? — pyta Finn, ciągnąc ją za ramię do kuchni. — To nie jest żart. Byłem na zewnątrz i widziałem je.  
— Tata mówi, że nie ma powodów do zmartwień i że wszystko będzie w porządku — uspokaja go dziewczyna. — Wszyscy wzięliśmy trochę leków, żeby zachować spokój, nie panikować i nie denerwować mocniej tatusia. Biedny tatuś. — Klepie dłoń Finna, która wciąż ściska jej ramię. — Pójdę i też ci przygotuję trochę, żebyś również nie musiał się martwić!  
— Do cholery, Rachel! — Finn zabiera dłoń. — _Musimy_ się martwić. Te stwory jedzą ludzi. Wydaje mi się, że mama i siostra Pucka nie żyją. Burt i moja mama… są w szpitalu. Na zewnątrz jest naprawdę źle!  
— W wiadomościach mówili, że powinniśmy zachować spokój i zostać w domach — wyjaśnia Rachel. — Wtedy tata kazał mi je wyłączyć, ponieważ doprowadzały tatusia do histerii.  
— Nie, nie powinniśmy zachowywać spokoju — nalega Finn. — Znaczy, powinniśmy, ale musisz zacząć traktować to poważnie. Tam są martwi ludzie! Potwory, Rachel. Prawdziwe potwory.  
— Ale nie ma ich tutaj — mówi dziewczyna, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Jest tutaj bezpiecznie. Mamy filmy, drinki i jesteśmy razem. Tata mówi, że to jest teraz ważne: bycie razem.  
Finn gapi się na nią z uchylonymi ustami i jakaś część niego chce ją zostawić z ojcami i wrócić do ludzi, którzy zachowali resztki zdrowego rozsądku, ale wie, że nie zrobi tego — _nie może_. Rachel nie jest na to gotowa — żadne z nich nie było, może poza Puckiem. Finn jest jedyną osobą, którą jego dziewczyna ma, poza swoimi ojcami, którzy najwyraźniej już całą ich trójkę spisali na straty.  
— Dobrze — mówi. — Pooglądamy jakieś filmy, ale najpierw zablokuję drzwi szafką z porcelaną.  
Rachel chichocze pijana, i dotyka ramienia Finna.  
— Głupiutki. Taki głupiutki, głupiutki chłopiec!  
Finn próbuje się uśmiechnąć, naprawdę, i mina, którą robi musi wystarczyć, ponieważ dziewczyna wraca do salonu, gdzie znów opada na sofę obok Hirama, a Finn przeciąga mebel przed drzwi frontowe. Nie może nic zrobić z oknami, ale przysłonięte są one tymi ciężkimi, kolorowymi zasłonami blokującymi widok z ulicy. Nie jest to wiele, ale Finn przynajmniej ma wrażenie, że robi coś użytecznego w przeciwieństwie do któregokolwiek z Berrych.  
Chciałby móc zadzwonić do Kurta, ale jego komórka nie ma zasięgu, a kiedy podnosi słuchawkę telefonu w kuchni, również nie słyszy sygnału. Wydaje się, jakby nie tylko cały świat na zewnątrz domu Berrych przestał istnieć, ale również — myśli Finn — ten świat w środku.  
Kiedy Finn wraca w końcu do salonu, Rachel śpi przy Hiramie, a w telewizji lecą napisy końcowe. Finn sprząta rozlane drinki i wyłącza telewizor oraz światła. Podciąga krzesło pod okno salonu i siada, przyglądając się trzem zombie włóczącym się razem po ulicy. Jeden z nich odwraca się w stronę domu Rachel, ale wtedy przejeżdża samochód i stwory powoli ruszają za nim.  
Finn w końcu zasypia, a kiedy się budzi, przez szpary w zasłonach przebija się blade światło, a w telewizji znów leci _Casablanca_. LeRoy wciąż leży nieprzytomny pod pianinem, ale teraz butelkę z tabletkami trzyma w drugiej dłoni, podczas gdy poziom wódki we flaszce zmniejszył się znacznie, więc przynajmniej był przytomny na tyle, aby znów się wystarczająco naćpać. Hiram otacza ramieniem Rachel, która leży zwinięta w kulkę pod kocem. Mężczyzna wydaje się być jednak bardziej przytomny i ogarnięty niż wczorajszego wieczora.  
— Panie Berry — mówi Finn cicho, siadając na sofie przy nogach Rachel. — Naprawdę musimy ją stąd zabrać. Jeśli uda się nam tylko wrócić do mojego…  
— Finn — przerywa mu Hiram, nadzwyczajnie spokojnym tonem. Pewnie też wziął jakieś tabletki. — Wszyscy zginiemy. Wiem, że nie jesteś najbystrzejszym chłopakiem, ale ty również masz tego świadomość.  
Chłopak odchyla się, jakby został uderzony.  
— Nie, możemy wrócić do mnie. Puck ma broń.  
— Odwlekanie nieuniknionego — mówi Hiram. — I zamęczanie siebie oraz Rachel czymś, nad czym nie masz kontroli. Powinieneś zrobić sobie drinka, wziąć leki i zachować spokój przez wzgląd na nią. Ona nic nie wie.  
— Sir, jestem całkiem pewien, że wie, iż na zewnątrz są potwory — odpowiada Finn powoli.  
— Ale nie ma pojęcia, że polują na nią. To nasza księżniczka, Finn. Nasza mała księżniczka. — Oczy Hirama wypełniają się łzami, ale mężczyzna mruga szybko zanim znów się uspokaja. — A potwory nie zjadają księżniczek.  
Rachel wierci się na sofie i uśmiecha do Finna, gdy otwiera oczy.  
— Czy film już się zaczął? Przegapiłam coś?  
— Możemy puścić go od początku — mówi Hiram. — Proszę, skarbie. Weź swoje lekarstwo.  
Mężczyzna otwiera stojącą na stolę butelkę Xanaxu i wytrząsa z niej trzy tabletki, podając je Rachel razem z do połowy napełnioną szklanką cosmo. Dziewczyna połyka je, popijając alkoholem, a potem znów wtula się w Hirama, podczas gdy Finn przygląda się temu z rosnącym odczuciem przerażenia.  
Wie, że powinien ją zabrać; po prostu przerzucić przez ramię, gdyby musiał, ale nie ma pojęcia, co miałby zrobić później, więc nawet nie próbuje. Czuje się bezradnie i kręci się po domu, wyglądając przez okna, wyłączając światła, próbując wyciągnąć Rachel z jej transu za każdym razem, gdy Hiram podnosi się z sofy.  
Drugi dzień mija powoli, wypełniony nieustannie narastającym strachem oraz paniką. Gdy kończy się film, Hiram włącza go od początku, a gdy Rachel nachodzą chwilowe przebłyski świadomości, nie wydaje się, aby zwracała na to uwagę. Za każdym razem, kiedy się budzi, Hiram daje jej więcej pigułek i alkoholu, a kiedy zachodzi słońce, Finn ma wrażanie, że utknął w jakiejś dziwnej pętli czasowej.  
Hiram i Rachel znów śpią na sobie, a LeRoy w dalszym ciągu znajduje się pod pianinem. Nie wyszedł stamtąd nawet po to, aby pójść do łazienki, więc ciężko powiedzieć czy śpi, czy naćpał się do nieprzytomności i po prostu sika pod siebie. Finn nie śpi tej nocy ani trochę. Pilnuje Rachel i wygląda na ulicę, gdzie widzi jak grupa zombie atakuje wolno jadący samochód i wyciąga kierowcę przez otwarte okno.  
Słońce wschodzi i Hiram znów włącza _Casablancę_ , i wszystko zaczyna się od początku, z pigułkami i coraz to kolejnymi szklankami z jasnoczerwonym alkoholem. Finn przygotowuje sobie coś do jedzenia i oferuje trochę Rachel. Mruga do niego i uśmiecha się, jakby nie rozumiała ani słowa. Hiram gapi się na Finna, nie mówiąc nic; jego oczy są zamglone od prochów, ale spojrzenie wciąż ma twarde. Finn nie proponuje mu nic do jedzenia.  
Kiedy koleś od pianina — Sam (po dwudziestu powtórkach, Finn wie, że ma na imię Sam) — gra znów ten sam utwór, Rachel oraz Hiram zaczynają śpiewać głośno. Nawet jej zaćpany, zdyszany głos wciąż idealnie trafia wszystkie nuty i dziewczyna unosi w górę ręce. Finn trzyma ją, gdy Rachel tańczy śpiewając, podczas gdy on sam stoi sztywno.   
Rachel wciąż buja się lekko, nucąc pod nosem i śpiewając co jakiś czas kilka wersów jeszcze długo po tym, gdy kończy się scena w filmie.  
Finn nie przestaje sprawdzać telefonu w kuchni, ale sygnał nie powraca. Ulice na zewnątrz są puste, poza opuszczonymi samochodami i częściowo zjedzonymi ciałami porozrzucanymi wokoło. Nie widzi żadnych zombie, ale to nie znaczy, że gdzieś ich tam nie ma.   
Tęskni za mamą. Tęskni za Kurtem. Finn nabiera coraz większej pewności, że już nigdy nie zobaczy ich, Burta, Pucka, czy kogokolwiek innego, kto nie przebywa teraz z nim w tym pokoju.  
— Napij się z nami, Finn — mówi Hiram, potrząsając mocno srebrnym mikserem do drinków. — Usiądź tutaj ze względu na Rachel.  
— Panie Berry, ja…  
— Będzie bardzo szczęśliwa. Jest spokojniejsza, kiedy tutaj jesteś, Finn — mówi Hiram. Nalewa drinka do szklanki, wyciągając naczynie w stronę chłopaka. — Tylko jednego. Poczujesz się lepiej.  
Finn przyjmuje alkohol. Nigdy nie pił prawdziwego cosmo oprócz tych słabych, które robi Rachel, ale pamięta, że były o wiele słodsze. Ten ma nieco gorzki posmak, ale może dlatego, że ma w sobie alkohol. Siada na sofie, obejmuje Rachel ramieniem i Hiram ma rację. Po jakimś czasie Finn czuje się lepiej, spokojniej.  
Prąd znika gwałtownie i telewizor wyłącza się, na co Rachel jęczy miękko, zaskoczona.  
— W porządku, kochanie — uspokaja ją Hiram, klepiąc jej dłoń. — Zaraz wszystko wróci. Zróbmy sobie przerwę na siku, a potem możesz założyć jakąś śliczną sukienkę.  
Hiram pomaga jej stanąć na nogi i razem niepewnie ruszają na górę. W salonie jest okropnie cicho, kiedy w tle nie słychać niekończącego się szumu filmu i Finn przypomina sobie, że nikt od dawna nie sprawdził co z LeRoy’em. Chłopak podchodzi do pianina i zagląda pod nie.  
— Panie Berry? — pyta cicho. LeRoy nie porusza się i Finn opada na kolana, aby zajrzeć pod instrument uważniej. Mężczyzna leży zbyt sztywno; Finn nawet nie widzi, ani nie słyszy, aby oddychał, więc sięga i dotyka jego ramienia. Jest zimne, a jego skóra woskowata w dotyku. — Och. Kurwa. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa — zaczyna mamrotać Finn, z każdą chwilą coraz głośniej. — O kurwa, o kurwa, o kurwa.  
— Finn? — woła Rachel z drugiego pokoju. — Gdzie jesteś?  
— O kurwa, o kurwa — powtarza Finn miękko. — O kurwa, o… _zaraz przyjdę, Rachel!_ — zmusza się, aby zawołać. Wstaje ciężko i wraca do salonu, gdzie Hiram już znajduje się z powrotem na sofie. Rachel jest zwinięta w kulkę obok i oboje mają w dłoniach swoje drinki. — Panie Berry?  
— Usiądź i napij się jeszcze, Finn — mówi Hiram spokojnie.  
— Nie, panie Berry. Naprawdę muszę z panem porozmawiać. Teraz.  
Coś w głosie lub minie Finna musiało go przekonać, ponieważ szepce coś Rachel, która uśmiecha się do niego sennie w odpowiedzi, a potem wstaje i podchodzi do Finna.  
— O co chodzi? — pyta. — Nie chcę, żebyś martwił Rachel.  
— Panie Berry, chyba będzie… zmartwiona, bo chodzi o… pana Berry’ego. LeRoy’a, znaczy. On nie oddycha. Panie Berry, wydaje mi się, że LeRoy nie żyje.  
Wygląda na to, że Hiram powoli przyswaja tę informację; jego mina ciemnieje, a potem mówi:  
— Nie mów nic Rachel.  
— Panie Berry. — Finn patrzy na niego, jakby mężczyzna zwariował. — On _nie żyje._ Rachel musi…  
— Uspokój się i uśmiechaj — przerywa mu Hiram. — Spójrz na nią, Finn. Zobacz, jak spokojna i szczęśliwa teraz jest. Naprawdę chcesz, żeby zaczęła panikować? Naprawdę chcesz, żeby zginęła przerażona?  
— _Panie Berry!_ — mówi Finn, podnosząc głos. — Nie chcę, aby w ogóle zginęła! Musimy stąd uciekać! Musimy przestać się lenić i pić, i musicie przestać brać te tabletki, a potem _musimy ruszać!_  
— W porządku, Finn — wzdycha w końcu Hiram. W jego głosie jest jakaś dziwna nuta, ale może to tylko przez narkotyki, LeRoy’a, czy fakt, że nadszedł jebany koniec świata. — Pójdziemy, ale tylko jeśli pomożesz mi z LeRoy’em i obiecasz, że nic jej nie powiesz. Opowiem jej wszystko, gdy będziemy w bezpiecznym miejscu. — Kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Finna. — Zrobisz to dla mnie, synu?  
Chłopak odczuwa przytłaczającą ulgę i rozluźnia się pod dotykiem mężczyzny.  
— Tak, tylko niech pan powie, co mam zrobić.  
— W garażu mamy łopatę.  
Mija chwila zanim Finn zdaje sobie sprawę, że to oznacza, iż Hiram chce, aby wziął łopatę i wykopał nią grób. Na zewnątrz.  
— Panie Berry…  
— Zrobisz to dla nas, Finn? Dla Rachel? — pyta go Hiram i Finn powoli kiwa głową.  
— Tak, sir, zrobię to dla was.  
Finn zakłada buty i idzie do garażu skąd zabiera łopatę. Unosi lekko drzwi garażowe i wygląda na ulicę, która wciąż jeszcze jest opustoszała. Przechodzi pod drzwiami, idzie na tyły domu i zaczyna kopać. Przez pierwsze kilka stóp ziemia jest miękka, ale wtedy łopata uderza w twardą glinę i Finn musi przestać. Grób jest głęboki tylko na jakiś metr, ale zgadza się przynajmniej jego długość i to najlepsze, na co go teraz stać.  
Widzi jedno zombie wlokące się powoli ulicą i zastyga w bezruchu, dopóki stwór go nie mija, a potem znów szybko prześlizguje się pod drzwiami. Rachel nie ma w salonie i tym razem Finn nawet nie kłopocze się, aby zdjąć buty. Po całym dywanie zostawia zabłocone ślady.  
— Rachel bierze kąpiel — mówi Hiram, kiedy zauważa Finna. — Powiedziałem, żeby wykorzystała okazję, póki woda jest jeszcze ciepła.  
Finn kiwa głową. Oczywiście, że Rachel bierze kąpieli. Dlaczego by nie, skoro kończy się świat, a Finn wciąż jest pokryty ziemią, ponieważ wykopał właśnie grób dla LeRoy’a Berry’ego? Podchodzi do pianina i bez słowa — on oraz Hiram — wyciągają ciało. LeRoy jest sztywny i zwinięty w kulkę, a Finn zdaje sobie sprawę, że grób może nie być wystarczająco szeroki, jeśli nie uda im się jakoś wyprostować ciała. Hiram delikatnie bierze w dłonie głowę LeRoy’a; część jego twarzy jest fioletowa, niczym wielki siniak.  
Razem wynoszą ciało przez frontowe drzwi, a potem układają w grobie na tyłach. Finn miał rację: grób nie jest wystarczająco szeroki i musi siłą wepchnąć tam ciało LeRoy’a. Hiram mówi coś po hebrajsku i razem szybko zakopują dziurę.  
Rachel jest ubrana i siedzi na sofie, kiedy wracają.  
— Gdzie byliście? — pyta.  
Finn i Hiram wymieniają spojrzenia, a potem mężczyzna uśmiecha się do niej i mówi:  
— Sprawdzaliśmy, czy nie przyszła do nas żadna poczta, ale jednak nie.  
— Gdzie jest tatuś? Nie ma go pod pianinem.  
— Poszedł na górę, żeby się położyć, kochanie. Uznał, że wygodniej będzie mu w łóżku.  
Finn spogląda zdziwiony na Hirama, ale ten unosi brew, więc Finn milczy. Mężczyzna idzie do kuchni i Finn słyszy grzechotanie butelek, chlupot, a potem odgłos pigułek w butelce — pewnie bierze kolejną porcję Xanaxu — a potem Hiram wraca z tacką, na której stoją trzy duże szklanki wypełnione czerwono-różowym napojem.  
— Obawiam się, że to nasze ostatnie cosmo — mówi. — Więc pomyślałem, że możemy zaszaleć i wypić większą porcję. — Rozmyślnie bierze naczynie po lewej i podaje je Finnowi. — Proszę, ten jest dla ciebie.  
— Panie Berry, powiedział pan…  
— Później — zapewnia go Hiram. — Zrób dla mnie jeszcze tylko to.  
— Dobrze.  
Finn bierze naczynie. To cosmo ma jeszcze bardziej gorzki posmak od ostatniego, ale może jest z nimi jak z kawą, która zawsze jest najbardziej gorzka na samym dnie czajnika, albo z czerwonym winem, o czym zawsze mówiła jego mama. Hiram przygląda mu się uważnie dopóki szklanka Finna nie jest pusta, a wtedy podaje drinka Rachel i razem znów siadają na sofie.  
Kiedy mężczyzna skończy pić na pewno zrobi to, co obiecał i wyjadą stąd. Finn siada przy oknie, czekając. Czekanie się wydłuża, a sam czas zwalnia swój bieg; chłopak czuje się zbyt spokojny, jego ciało jest strasznie ociężałe, ale kiedy Finn rozumie, że coś jest nie tak, że to, jak się czuje nie jest normalne, zasypia.  
Kiedy się budzi jest ciemno, a w pokoju znajdują się ludzie stłoczeni wokół sofy, ale wtedy wzrok Finna wyostrza się i ludzie przestają być ludźmi. To zombie i wcale nie są stłoczeni. Oni _jedzą._ Jeden z nich odrywa kawałek skóry z ramienia Hirama, usta drugiego zaciskając się na ramieniu mężczyzny, a trzeci…  
Powietrze jest zbyt gęste, a ruchy Finna zbyt powolne. Krzyczy i biegnie w kierunku sofy; zombie są zbyt zajęte jedzeniem, aby się odwrócić. Chwyta ramię Rachel, ciągnie i biegnie. Ciągnie ją w stronę schodów, a razem z nią również zombie, którego twarz zagłębiona jest w jej podbrzuszu, gryząc i gryząc. Finn jest mgliście świadomy szerokiego pasma czerwieni, które zostawia za sobą ciało dziewczyny i słyszy jej głos, wysoki, ale nie jest to krzyk, a zombie nie przestaje jej jeść, a ona _jeszcze żyje._  
Udaje mu się dociągnąć ją do schodów; jej głowa i ramiona znajdują się już na stopniach, kiedy zombie zdaje sobie chyba sprawę, że Finn próbuje przerwać mu posiłek, ponieważ rzuca się w jego stronę. Finn kopie stwora i wsuwa dłonie pod ramiona Rachel, kopiąc po raz kolejny, próbując jednocześnie ją podnieść. Wysoki nie-krzyk wciąż wydobywa się z jej ust, ale nie porusza się, a potem zombie chwyta chłopaka i Finn puszcza ją. Puszcza ją i biegnie do jej pokoju i zanim zamyka drzwi odwraca się i widzi, jak drugie zombie nachyla się nad ciałem Rachel, wgryzając w jej twarz.  
Finn nie potrafi jasno myśleć, jego kończyny wydają się zbyt ciężkie, ale udaje mu się zamknąć drzwi i przesunąć pod nie szafkę. Drzwi trzęsą się raz, drugi, a potem Finn słyszy kilka długich, ostrych draśnięć, ale żadnego wysokiego nie-krzyku ze strony Rachel.   
On sam powinien krzyczeć, płakać, ale ma wrażenie jakby poruszał się w galarecie i nie potrafi nawet sięgnąć w część umysły, która jest odpowiedzialna za tego typu reakcje. Spogląda na swoje dłonie i zauważa, że trzyma w nich łańcuszek ze złotą gwiazdą, który podarował Rachel na gwiazdkę, kiedy ze sobą zerwali. Łańcuszek jest porwany, a gwiazdka umorusana krwią; wsadza wszystko do kieszeni.  
 _Kurt i Puck. Dom. Powiedziałem im, że wrócę do domu. Nie zostanę zjedzony._   
Myśli wybijają się na powierzchnię świadomości i Finn porusza się jak na autopilocie. Zrywa pościel z łóżka Rachel, związuje wszystko razem, a potem przywiązuje do łóżka i otwiera okno. Używa materiału jako liny, a gdy jego stopy tylko dotykają ziemi, zaczyna biec w stronę swojej ciężarówki, gorączkowo szukając kluczy. Wyjeżdża z podjazdu, uciekając od zombie wypełzających z domu, zanim jeszcze zamyka drzwi kierowcy.  
Finn dochodzi do siebie dopiero kiedy zatrzymuje się na swoim podjeździe i zdaje sobie sprawę, że musi wyjść z samochodu, aby otworzyć drzwi garażowe. Musi się zmusić, by to zrobić. Jest tak zmęczony i powolny, że jedyne, co jest w stanie zrobić, to wrócić potem do ciężarówki i powoli ruszyć naprzód; potem zamyka drzwi i jakimś cudem wchodzi do domu. Jest tak zmęczony, że jedyne czego pragnie, to położyć się na kuchennej podłodze, ale nie może. Nie może położyć się i umrzeć. Nie może położyć się i zostać zjedzonym jak Hiram i Rachel.  
Sam równie dobrze mógłby być zombie, sądząc po tym, jak włóczy się po kuchni. Nic nie czuje. Nie jest nawet pewien, czy pozostało coś jeszcze do czucia. Kuchnia jest prawie pusta; Pucka i Kurta nie ma. Nie ma ich, od dawna zapewne, może zostali zjedzeni, Finn nie ma pojęcia. Ze stojaka zabiera największy nóż i idzie do swojej sypialni.  
Jego dłonie są całe we krwi. Ubranie jest przesiąknięte krwią Rachel, klejąc się do niego, a Finn jest tak zmęczony, że ma wrażenie, jakby tonął. Tonął w jej krwi. Wtedy w końcu zaczyna krzyczeć, ściągając z siebie ciuchy, rwąc je po kolei na strzępy, rzucając je na drugą stronę pokoju. Krew znajduje się na jego piersi i ramieniu; cofa się od zakrwawionych ciuchów, trzymając przed sobą nóż, dopóki nie znajduje się w kącie, gdzie krzyczy i krzyczy, i krzyczy póki wszystko nie staje się szare.  
I nawet kiedy zaczyna tracić przytomność, wciąż słyszy swój własny wrzask.  
— Nie! Nie! Nie położę się!


	5. Chapter 5

Droga do Kenton jest nudna w porównaniu do ich poranka. Kurt musi zwolnić kilka razy, aby wyminąć porzucone samochody, co wydłuża podróż o pół godziny; w tym czasie muszą również zastrzelić kilka zombie, ale żadne z nich nie zbliża się zbytnio do Nava. Jeśli chodzi o apokalipsy, ta przebiega do tej pory całkiem spokojnie.  
Kurt wciąż nie pozwala sobie myśleć o rzeczach — i ludziach — które zostawiają za sobą, ponieważ w czasie jazdy musi zachować czysty umysł. Głównie dlatego, że chce udowodnić Puckowi, że nie jest niepotrzebnym balastem, bo jest całkiem pewien, że Puck nie zawahałby się przed zabraniem auta i zostawieniem go na poboczu autostrady.  
Kenton wygląda gorzej od Limy — jest tutaj zdecydowanie więcej ciał na ulicach. Na kilku z nich leżą stosy trupów, jakby zostali oni zagonieni w jedno miejsce, a potem wymordowani, a pomiędzy budynkami snuje się o wiele więcej zombie. Kurt dostrzega też coś, czego nie widział w przeciągu tych dwóch dni: inny jadący samochód.  
— Puck! Puck, spójrz! — mówi, uderzając chłopaka w nogę.  
Puck, który wystawiał karabin przez lekko opuszczoną szybę, odwraca głowę i Kurt wskazuje na poruszające się auto.  
— Zwolnij i otwórz okno do połowy — oznajmia. — I na wszelki wypadek weź strzelbę. Nie możemy pozwolić, aby zabrali nasze paliwo.  
— Musieliby być dupkami, żeby w ogóle próbować — zgadza się Kurt.  
Podczas gdy drugi samochód zbliża się do nich, Kurt zwalnia i opuszcza szybę. Auto — starszy Saturn — zatrzymuje się, gdy okna od strony kierowcy znajdują się naprzeciwko siebie. Szyba już jest opuszczona, więc Kurt może dostrzec wszystkich trzech pasażerów — czarnego mężczyznę i kobietę, wyglądających na jakieś czterdzieści lat, oraz chłopaka w wieku szkolnym na tylnym siedzeniu.  
— Wy, chłopcy, jesteście stąd? — pyta mężczyzna z dość przyjemnym wyrazem twarzy.  
Kurt nie dostrzega żadnej broni.  
— Z Limy — odpowiada. — Ale niewiele z niej zostało.  
— W takim razie ruszymy chyba dalej na Fort Wayne — wzdycha ciężko obcy. — A wy dokąd się kierujecie?  
— Columbus. Znamy tam kilka osób.  
Mina nieznajomego rzednie.  
— Nie mam dla was dobrych wiadomości — mówi. — Wyjechaliśmy z tamtych okolic dzisiejszego ranka; miasto płonęło całą noc. Obawiam się, że Columbus już nie istnieje.  
— Całe miasto nie mogło zniknąć — warczy Puck. — Problemem są zombie, a nie jebany pożar.  
— Och, zapewniam cię, synu. Niebo jaśniało czerwienią całą noc, nad całym wschodnim przedmieściem, a dziś ogień również był widoczny. Nawet na szczytach najwyższych wieżowców. — Cmoka. — W końcu sam się chyba wypali.  
Kurt odwraca się w stronę Pucka. Wczoraj to Finn wyglądał, jak ktoś w stanie ciężkiego szoku i Kurt jest pewien, że sam miał podobną minę przez większą część dnia, ale teraz po raz pierwszy dostrzega podobną emocję na twarzy Puckermana.  
— Tylko dwie jebane rzeczy — szepcze, osuwając się nieco na siedzeniu. Strzelba opada na jego kolana i teraz Puck jedynie trzyma się mocno uchwytu nad drzwiami.   
Wtedy właśnie Kurt rozumie, że mają przejebane.  
Nieznajomy nie ma już chyba im nic więcej do powiedzenia, więc on i Kurt kiwają sobie głowami, i drugie auto odjeżdża.  
— Puck — odzywa się Kurt. — Gdzie mamy teraz jechać? Chcesz, żebyśmy dalej kierowali się do Columbus? Może ten facet się mylił. Puck? Puck!  
Puck milczy. Gapi się przed siebie, jakby w ogóle nic nie słyszał. Najwyraźniej nie jest w stanie przejąć dalej dowodzenia, ani nawet poinformować o tym Kurta. Jednak Nav stał w miejscu już zbyt długo i zombie zaczynają wyłazić z alejek, ruszając w jego kierunku.  
— Puck? Musimy ruszać — mówi Kurt. — Jadę w stronę sześćdziesiątki ósemki. Jeśli wyrobisz sobie zdanie na ten temat, daj mi znać.  
Odpala Nava, widząc w lusterku, że kilka w miarę całych zombie próbuje ich gonić, ale prędkość tych stworów nie równa się z mocą auta.  
Puckerman nie poruszył się ani razu, i kiedy docierają do granic miasta, Kurt kieruje samochód na północ.  
— Jedziemy w stronę autostrady międzystanowej — wyjaśnia. — Im bliżej będziemy, tym więcej napotkamy sklepów. Może trafimy na jakiś ocalały warsztat, więc będziesz miał okazję, aby ukraść wszystkie kanistry.  
Droga pomiędzy Kenton a Dunkirk jest dość pusta i mimo że Kurtowi wydaje się, że dostrzega kilka zombie na polach, żadne z nich nie wychodzi na ulicę. Samo miasto jest opustoszałe i tylko kilka rozbitych okien oraz szerokie smugi krwi wskazują na to, że stało się tutaj coś złego. Nic nie wygląda na godne uwagi, a Puck w dalszym ciągu milczy, więc Kurt nie przerywa jazdy.  
Przejazd pomiędzy Dunkirk a Darlington zajmuje nieco więcej czasu, ponieważ jakieś trzy mile dalej napotykają resztki kraksy, która blokuje drogę w obu kierunkach.  
— Musimy przesunąć jeden z tych samochodów, Puck — mówi w końcu Kurt. — Możesz mi pomóc?  
Puck nie odpowiada; otwiera po prostu drzwi i podchodzi do rozbitych aut. Otwiera drzwi jednego, w którym ciało wciąż wisi na kierownicy, a potem odsuwa się, trzymając torbę z zakupami. Potem podchodzi do następnego i otwiera drzwi boczne.  
— Zepchniemy je do rowu? — pyta tonem bez emocji.  
— Może być — zgadza się Kurt, wychodząc z Nava i ruszając na tył wraka. — Powiedz, kiedy mam pchnąć.  
Puck odciąga hamulec po czym dołącza do Kurta.  
— Trzy — mówi, zginając kolana i pchając.  
Kurt robi to samo i wkrótce samochód stacza się do rowu, odblokowując im przejazd. Kurt wraca do Nava, czekając na Pucka, który ze skrzywioną miną wpatruje się przez chwilę we wraki, zanim do niego dołącza, znów wystawiając karabin przez okno.  
Milczy, nawet nie zwracając na Kurta uwagi przez kolejne dwie mile do Arlington. Miasto jest tak małe, że na co dzień trudno nazwać je chociażby wioską i dzisiaj nie jest lepiej. Domy stojące przy ulicy mają rozbite okna, drzwi wiszą na zawiasach, a ciała — a przynajmniej ich części — leżą na podwórzach. Wioska składa się z banku (przednia szyba rozbita), kościoła (otoczonego największą chmarą zombie, jaką Kurt widział w jednym miejscu) oraz domu kultury (sytuacja podobna jak w kościele, ale jest tu więcej porozrzucanych trupów). Na szczęście ulice są puste; tak, jakby mieszkańcy nie próbowali nawet dostać się do swoich aut.  
Utrzymując wolne tempo, przejeżdżają przez Arlington w trochę ponad minutę.  
Jakąś milę później Puck prostuje się nagle na swoim siedzeniu.  
— Tam — mówi. — Ta duża farma.  
Kurt zwalnia i spogląda na dom. Wygląda na pusty i na tak samo bezpieczny, jak wszystko inne, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, ale są coraz bliżej autostrady i Kurt wolałby nigdzie się nie zatrzymywać.   
Jednak Puck ożywił się nieco i postój może być tym, czego potrzebuje, aby otrząsnąć się z szoku i na powrót stać się funkcjonalnym partnerem w tej spółce.  
— Dobra — stwierdza i skręca na wysypaną żwirem drogę dojazdową, zataczając koło, zanim parkuje przed samymi drzwiami wejściowymi, przód Nava kierując w stronę głównej ulicy. — Szukamy czegoś konkretnego?  
— Kolejnej broni. Więcej amunicji. — Puck odpina swój pas. — Zobaczymy, czy mają ogród, który wymaga czyjejś pomocy.  
— Jestem całkiem pewien, że widziałem jabłonie na tyłach — mruczy Kurt, bardziej do siebie niż do Puckermana. — Ale chcę zamienić strzelbę na karabin.  
Chłopak kiwa głową.  
— Taa, to dobry pomysł.  
Czując się porządnie uzbrojony, Kurt dołącza do niego po drugiej stronie Nava.  
— Myślisz, że w środku coś jest?  
Puck uważnie przygląda się budynkowi oraz otoczeniu.  
— Sprawdzimy. Powinno być tam jeszcze jakieś świeże jedzenie. Jesteś głodny?  
Od kanapki Phila minęło już kilka godzin, a Kurt był zbyt skupiony na jeździe, żeby zjeść coś innego. Kiwa głową i dodaje:  
— Wygłodniały, serio.  
Puck kiwa głową w odpowiedzi i rusza naprzód; jego buty szurają głośno po żwirze. Kurt trzyma się blisko niego, zerkając co jakiś czas za siebie, aby przynajmniej spróbować ochronić ich tyły. Siatkowane drzwi leżą na tarasie — siatka jest podarta, a drewniane obramowanie umazane ciemnymi plamami krwi. Z wnętrza domu nie dobiegają żadne dźwięki, ale nie powstrzymuje to Kurta przed ustawieniem się za Puckiem, gdy ten popycha drzwi wejściowe ramieniem.  
W środku panuje chaos — połamane lub przewrócone meble, dywany ochlapane krwią. Kurt nie dostrzega żadnych ciał, ale wcale nie wprawia go to w lepszy nastrój. Puck prowadzi ich do kuchni. Dom ma jeszcze prąd, więc chłopak natychmiast zabiera się za przeszukiwanie starej lodówki.  
— Pilnuj drzwi — rzuca przez ramię. — Celuj w twarz. Och, hej, jest tutaj ser. I ciasto.  
Kurt unosi karabin i celuje nim w drzwi.  
— Jakie ciasto? — pyta.  
— Jabłkowe. Wygląda na to, że jest też bita śmietana.  
Puck wyciąga talerz z ciastem, a potem zaczyna układać więcej rzeczy na ladzie przy lodówce.  
— Noah Puckermanie — mówi Kurt, wciąż trzymając broń w gotowości. — To najbardziej seksowny tekst, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszałem.  
Puck śmieje się.  
— Są tutaj też jakieś resztki z domowej pieczeni.  
— Teraz zdecydowanie próbujesz mnie poderwać. Przestań, jestem w pracy.  
Kurt zerka przez ramię i uśmiecha się do niego. Ciasto, bita śmietana i domowa pieczeń to coś zbyt pięknego, jak na dwa dni po rozpoczęciu końca świata.  
— Gdybym próbował, dodałbym jeszcze tłuczone ziemniaki. — Puck otwiera po kolei szafki, aż znajduje talerze, które ustawia na stole. — Widzisz tam coś?  
Kurt znów zerka przez drzwi.  
— Coś, co wygląda jak kurczak.  
— Taa, nie znam się na oprawianiu zwierząt — mówi Puck. — Obiad podany!  
Kurt opuszcza karabin.  
— Kurczaki potrzebują oprawiania? Myślałem, że wystarczy obciąć im głowy i wyrwać pióra. — Zajmuje miejsce przy stole, kładąc broń na swoich kolanach. — Dwa dni temu, sama myśl o tym byłaby obrzydliwa — wyznaje. — Teraz, nie wydaje się być czymś strasznie trudnym.  
— Musisz wyciąć im organy, czy coś. Nie musieliście przeprowadzać sekcji na biologii, jak reszta nas, kretynów? — Puck szczerzy się. — Ale nie, nie wydaje się to czymś okropnym.  
— Pracowaliśmy nad żabami w gimnazjum, ale nie miałem ochoty ich kroić, więc formalina sprawiła, że bardzo przydatnie zakręciło mi się w głowie — mówi Kurt. — Właściwie, jak tak teraz siedzę, wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy najpierw umyć ręce. I to bardzo dokładnie. Najlepiej mydłem antybakteryjnym, jeśli jest dostępne.  
Odkłada broń na stół i podchodzi do zlewu. Ciepła woda wciąż leci i Kurt używa mydła oraz nowej ścierki, aby umyć ręce aż po same łokcie. Unosi dłonie pod strumień wody, próbując również wygrzebać bród spod paznokci najlepiej jak to możliwe. Kiedy jego dłonie są już czyste i wytarte do sucha papierowym ręcznikiem, odwraca się w stronę Pucka.  
— Zakładam, że to również podchodzi pod zasadę „żadnych płynów”.  
Puck szczerzy się przez moment i zajmuje jego miejsce przy zlewie, gdzie myje się, wyglądając przez okno.  
— Taa, są tam jabłonie i chyba jakieś duże owoce. Te przynajmniej wytrzymają podróż.  
— Więc zjedzmy i przeszukajmy ogród! — oznajmia Kurt, siadając znów przy stole i zabierając się z werwą za resztki pieczeni. — To naprawdę smaczne.  
— Szkoda, że farmerzy nie zostawili tego więcej, zanim zamienili się w zombie — zgadza się Puck. — W stodole albo w szafie możemy poszukać jakiejś broni. Nie wygląda na to, aby jej używali, bo inaczej leżałaby gdzieś tutaj.  
— Może stało się to zbyt szybko, albo zaskoczyli ich we śnie. Powinniśmy rozejrzeć się za jakimś składzikiem i sprawdzić, czy nie mają konfitur — stwierdza Kurt. — Smakowała ci wczoraj ta galaretka.  
— Tak, to dobry plan. — Puck kiwa głową. — Chyba, że oni się tam schowali.  
— Więc, uch, zapukamy przed wejściem?  
Puck parska śmiechem.  
— Halo wieża, halo wieża, przyślijcie tutaj więcej zombie.  
Kurt drży.  
— Nie, dziękuję. Możesz za to przesłać tutaj więcej tego ciasta.  
Razem kończą resztki pieczeni i ciasto, palcami zbierając pozostałości owoców oraz bitej śmietany z talerzy. Zostawiają naczynia — nie ma sensu zmywać, kiedy trwa apokalipsa — a później dość szybko trafiają na składzik. Na szczęście w środku nie ma farmera — zombie, czy człowieka — i znajdują półkę pełną słoików z wiśniami, brzoskwiniami, jabłkami i śliwkami oraz jedną zapełnioną wekami z wiosennymi oraz letnimi rodzajami warzyw. Pakują jedzenie w dwie drewniane skrzynki, które znajdują w rogu spiżarni, a potem zanoszą je na dwór i układają na tyłach Nava.  
— Sprawdzimy teraz drzewa? — pyta Kurt z nadzieją.  
Jak do tej pory postój był udany, ale chce znów ruszyć w drogę i znaleźć porządny nocleg, na długo przed zapadnięciem zmroku.  
— Zajrzyjmy jeszcze do stodoły. W domu nie było broni, więc może jednak będzie tam. — Puck ich prowadzi; w środku jedna krowa muczy do nich żałośnie. — Sorry, Mućka, nie wiem, jak cię wydoić — mówi, przechodząc obok zwierzęcia i trzymając broń w gotowości.  
Znajdują strzelbę i kilka pudełek amunicji na szczycie ustawionych skrzyń na zewnątrz stodoły; znajduje się tam też kałuża krwi. Kilka metrów dalej, na płocie wiszą metalowe puszki — kilka z nich spadło na ziemię po drugiej stronie.  
— Strzelał w złym kierunku — stwierdza Kurt.  
Puck podnosi strzelbę i jedną ze skrzyń, podczas gdy on bierze pudełka z amunicją i również chwyta skrzynię.  
— Nikt go nie ubezpieczał.  
— I właśnie dlatego zjedliśmy jego ciasto — dodaje Kurt, a potem potrząsa głową w lekkim obrzydzeniu. — Boże, brzmię tak _zimno!_  
— Hej, typ marnował dobrą amunicję strzelając do puszek. Zasłużyliśmy na to ciasto! — Puck szczerzy się, idąc w stronę jabłoni. — Melony będą za ciężkie, może powinniśmy zabrać tylko jabłka.  
— Żartujesz sobie? Mam zamiar zjeść arbuza zanim umrę. Zabieramy je ze sobą.  
— Planujesz zginąć tak szybko? — parska Puck, zrywając jabłka z niższych gałęzi. — Jestem całkiem pewien, że arbuzy to te owoce, które będą jeszcze rosły latami.  
— Nie mam pojęcie gdzie będę za tydzień albo miesiąc, nie mówiąc już o roku — odpowiada Kurt. — Nie łudzę się, że będę miał szansę trafić na jakieś w najbliższym czasie.  
— Cóż, zjedzenie jednego teraz i decydowanie, że to twój ostatni, jest trochę głupie — parska Puck.  
— Wypluję ziarna do kubka i będziesz mógł posadzić je tam, dokądkolwiek trafimy w takim razie — stwierdza Kurt, mrugając zalotnie oczami. — Jestem pewien, że przemiana w farmerów pójdzie nam tak samo sprawnie, jak przemiana w poskramiaczy zombie.  
— Zgoda. — Puck szczerzy się zadziornie. — O ile podzielisz się chociaż jednym kawałkiem. — Zrywa kolejne jabłko z drzewa i wyciera je o najczystszy skrawek koszulki zanim wgryza się w owoc. — Jedno jabłko dziennie, skoro nie ma tutaj żadnych lekarzy.  
— Nie jedz tych zielonych. Jeśli się pochorujesz, to twój problem; nie mam zamiaru robić przerw na korzystanie z łazienki — mówi Kurt, unosząc brew.  
Skrzynia pełna jabłek jest ciężka i razem zanoszą ją do Nava, stawiając obok słoików z konfiturami oraz warzywami, a potem wracają po resztę jabłek oraz arbuza. Kiedy idą z drugą skrzynią, zza domu wyłania się zombie, ubrane w poplamione krwią ogrodniczki.  
Puck puszcza skrzynię, chwytając podparty o samochód karabin. Unosi go w górę, mówiąc:  
— Ten jest mój.  
Jednak zanim zdąża pociągnąć za spust, z drugiej strony budynku wyłaniają się kolejne zombie — jeden również ubrany w ogrodniczki, a drugi ma na sobie resztki potarganej sukienki w kwiatowe wzory.  
Kurt puszcza skrzynię, unosząc broń.  
— Biorę tego w ogrodniczkach. — Obaj wystrzeliwują w tym samym czasie; Puck uderza swój cel prosto w twarz, podczas gdy kula Kurta wymierzona jest zbyt nisko i zbyt na prawo, trafiając zombie w ramię. — Kurwa! Sorry! — Strzela jeszcze raz i tym razem udaje mu się trafić w głowę, chociaż nie tak idealnie, jak zrobił to Puck.  
Zombie w kwiatowej sukience jest coraz bliżej i kiedy Puck w niego celuje, zza rogu wyłania się grupa kolejnych siedmiu lub ośmiu potworów.  
— Jebane, czas spadać — mówi. — Zostaw jedzenie.  
Kurt kiwa głową, biegnąc już do Nava. Puck zatrzaskuje drzwi bagażnika, a potem wskakuje na miejsce pasażera i Kurt odpala silnik. Zombie w sukience jest tak blisko, że niemal może dotknąć auta; Kurt wciska mocno pedał gazu, a żwir trzeszczy i rozpryskuje się pod kołami auta, gdy mkną w stronę głównej drogi.  
— Kurwa! — krzyczy. — Broń! Zostawiliśmy ją z jabłkami.  
— Nie możemy wrócić — mówi Puck, brzmiąc na lekko obrzydzonego. Wciąż trzyma w ręku karabin, rozglądając się na boki, gdy znów dojeżdżają do sześćdziesiątki ósemki. — Pierdolone zombie.

***

**Przetrwanie Apokalipsy Zombie Według Pucka, #8:  
Jeśli coś zostawisz, już po tym.**

Nie ma opcji wrócenia się po coś — już nie. Nie po jedzenie, nie po broń, ani nawet po amunicję. Po innych Dupków również nie, ponieważ może to oni złamali kolejną zasadę. A może po prostu Puckowi wydawało się, że ktoś był Dupkiem, a tak naprawdę okazał się tylko kolejnym, chodzącym Zjedzonym, czekającym na koniec i nawet nie zdającym sobie z tego sprawy. Chujowa sytuacja, ponieważ upuszczenie czegoś jest zbyt proste; poślizgnięcie się w czasie akcji jest zbyt proste, ale powrót oznacza reakcję. Oznacza danie zombie kolejnej szansy.  
Puck nie ma zamiaru dawać im więcej okazji.

***

Reszta drogi do Findlay jest nudna, ale samo miasto to kompletny chaos. Kurt jedzie powoli, omijając porozbijane i porzucone auta, czasami wjeżdżając na chodnik, aby wyminąć stosy ciał lub wraki. Jest całkiem pewien, że dostrzega innych żyjących ludzi, ale idą oni pieszo i Kurt nie ma ochoty zbliżać się do nich. Nawet, jeśli Puck by się na coś takiego zgodził, a Kurt raczej wątpi w taki scenariusz. Widzą sporo zombie, czasem samych, czasem w grupkach po dwa lub trzy, ale najczęściej są to większe grupy dochodzące do sześciu stworów. Tak, jakby instynktownie — o ile coś teoretycznie martwego może mieć instynkt — ciągnęło ich do siebie.  
Na szczęście sześćdziesiątka ósemka nie leci dalej przez przedmieścia. Zamiast tego zakręca na krótko dokoła lotniska, zanim łączy się z I-75, a im bliżej są lotniska, tym czystsze robią się drogi. Kiedy je mijają, Kurt dostrzega, że pas jest zaśmiecony rozbitymi, małymi samolotami — kilka z nich wciąż się dymi, ale nie widzi żadnych zombie, czy ludzi. Znów skupia się na drodze przed sobą i wkrótce wjeżdżają na zadziwiająco czystą I-75.  
— Myślałem, że będzie więcej ludzi, albo chociaż więcej aut — stwierdza. — Nie, żebym narzekał, czy coś.  
— Był zbyt duży pośpiech — wzdycha Puck. — Nikt tutaj nie zatrzymałby się tak, jak na mniejszych drogach. Założę się, że drogi wyjazdowe są w chuj zapchane.  
— W takim razie zostaniemy tutaj tak długo, jak to możliwe. Może to coś nie dotarło jeszcze tak daleko na północ.  
Puck spogląda na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
— Myślałem, że przestałeś już wierzyć w bajki.  
— Słuchaj — warczy Kurt. — Nie mam pojęcia, co robię, ani gdzie powinienem jechać, jasne? Po prostu kieruję i mam nadzieję, że w końcu któryś z nas na coś wpadnie, więc albo zasugeruj mi jakieś pożyteczne rozwiązanie, albo zachowaj swoje opinie dla siebie.  
Przyspiesza Nava, wymijając z prawej strony jedno z rozbitych aut.  
— Ostatni list, jaki dostałem od taty, przyszedł z okolic Toledo. Jeśli ktokolwiek ma jakiś długoterminowy plan, to albo on, albo jeden z jego zwariowanych przyjaciół. Do cholery, facet pewnie jest wkurzony, że to wszystko jakaś biologiczna sprawa — mówi Puck tonem bez emocji, opierając się plecami o szybę.  
— Świetnie — odpowiada Kurt, wyciągając telefon i rzucając go chłopakowi. — Zobacz, czy działa jeszcze GPS i spróbuj znaleźć nam mapę, jeśli znasz jego adres.  
— Reynolds Road. To we wschodniej części miasta.  
Z jakiegoś powodu Puck wygląda na zawstydzonego, ale i tak próbuje otworzyć mapę na telefonie.  
— Więc będziemy musieli przejechać przez sporą część miasta, żeby się tam dostać?  
— Albo pojechać naokoło, co mogłoby być rozsądniejszym wyjściem. — Puck wzrusza ramionami. — Wjechać do miasta od wschodu. Ale dzisiaj lub jutro rano musimy znaleźć jakieś paliwo.  
— Chcesz spróbować zajechać tam bez przystanków? — pyta Kurt. — Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę być na ulicach, gdy zapadnie zmrok.  
— Słońce już zachodzi — zauważa Puck. — Mamy jakąś godzinę albo dwie, ale powinniśmy znaleźć sobie jakiś nocleg. Uderzyć na Toledo zaraz po świcie. Pamiętaj, że najłatwiej jechało się przez te kilka godzin po wschodzie słońce.  
— Cóż, chciałbym zobaczyć, czy szczęście dalej będzie nam dopisywać, ale. — Kurt wzrusza ramionami. — Czego szukamy, jeśli chodzi o porządny nocleg?  
— Najlepiej domu ze stalowymi drzwiami i kratami w oknach — parska Puck. — Potrzebujemy jakiegoś dyskretnego motelu w niezamieszkanym sąsiedztwie.  
— Będę wypatrywał — mówi Kurt i jadą przez jakieś trzydzieści, może trzydzieści pięć minut, zanim dostrzegają znak Bowling Greek.  
— Najlepszy Motel — śmieje się Puck. — Ta, normalne litery na białym tle. Powinniśmy to sprawdzić.  
— Bilbord z tyłu ogłaszał, że przy następnym zjeździe jest Hampton Inn. Lepsze łóżka, mniej robaków — zauważa Kurt, ale i tak zwalnia przed zjazdem. — Jest dość czysto. To obiecujące.  
— Nigdy nie spotkałem Hampton Inn z kratami w oknach — zauważa Puck. — Brak aut oznacza, że nikomu nie będzie można ukraść lunchu.  
— Nie mogę się pogodzić ze stratą tego arbuza — wzdycha Kurt. — Łał, a już myślałem, że Lima to zadupie. Ten bród tutaj ma swoją własną odmianę kurzu.  
— Znajdę ci innego — mruczy Puck. — I posadzę te cholerne nasiona.  
— Duże obietnice jak na mężczyznę, który oblał lekcje z ogrodnictwa. — Kurt posyła mu mały uśmiech.  
— Po pierwsze, myślałem, że te zajęcia będą o kulturze prostytucji, a po drugie, mój projekt na koniec był poprawny. Oblali mnie, ponieważ uznali, że „hodowanie nielegalnych roślin przy użyciu szkolnych zasobów jest niedozwolone”. Nie pozwolili mi nawet sprzedać tego Ryersonowi.  
— Jak oni śmieli — mruczy Kurt, wjeżdżając na parking Najlepszego Motelu. Oprócz porzuconej osiemnastokołowej ciężarówki nie ma tutaj nic innego. — Jeśli to jest _najlepszy_ motel to nie chcę widzieć tego najgorszego.  
— Zaparkuj za biurem — mówi Puck. — Wygląda na całkowicie puste.  
Kurt kiwa głową i podjeżdża Navem we wskazane miejsce. — Włamujemy się, czy chcesz poszukać kluczy?  
— Klucze. Z tego, co zauważyłem, zombie nie są zbyt dobre w rozbrajaniu zamków.  
Biuro Najlepszego Motelu jest otwarte i puste — żadnej krwi, ani zombie. Puck zaczyna zbierać klucze i wsadzać je do kieszeni. Kurt dostrzega małą lodówkę pod ladą i otwiera ją. W środku jest kilka butelek wody, sześciopak dietetycznej Pepsi, w którym brakuje tylko jednej puszki oraz torebka na lunch podpisana „Laurie”.  
— Ciekawe co Laurie zaplanowała na lunch? — pyta głośno Kurt, przeglądając zawartość. — Sałatka z grillowanym kurczakiem, kawałek grejpfruta. Och, pudding bez cukru! Wygląda na to, że Laurie była na diecie.  
— Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej sos nie jest jakimś beztłuszczowym gównem — prycha Puck, odwracając się od tablicy z kluczami.  
— Lekki malinowo-kasztanowy vinaigrette — czyta Kurt, unosząc saszetkę z sosem.  
— Laurie powinna więcej jeść. — Puck potrząsa głową i wygląda przez drzwi, zanim prowadzi ich w stronę schodów. — Najpierw sprawdzimy te pokoje na tyłach.  
— Cóż za gbur z ciebie — chichocze Kurt, chwytając torbę Laurie. — Jeśli będziesz milszy, nakarmię cię później dżemem.  
— Nakarmisz mnie, co? — Puck zatrzymuje się przed jednym z pokoi i odwraca się przez ramię, szczerząc się. — Jakim smakiem?  
— To zależy, jak miły będziesz — odpowiada Kurt, próbując zachować najbardziej niewinną minę, na jaką tylko go stać.  
— Jak miły mogę być, hmm — mruczy Puck, a na jego ustach pojawia się krzywy uśmieszek, kiedy przekręca klucz w zamku i otwiera drzwi. — To dobre pytanie. I zadziwiająco czysty pokój.  
— Sprawdzę, czy w łóżku nie ma robaków, a potem biorę prysznic — oznajmia Kurt. — A potem zakładam czyste ciuchy.  
— Te mamy na sobie dopiero jeden dzień. I nie musimy wyładowywać wszystkiego. Tylko broń, amunicję i trochę jedzenia.  
— Cóż, może ty czujesz się świeżo niczym wiosenny deszczyk, ale ja jestem brudny. Mam zamiar chociaż się umyć, a potem wyprać koszulkę. Ma na sobie _pozostałości_ po czymś.  
Puck przewraca oczami.  
— Jak sobie chcesz. — Opada na łóżko i chwyta pilota. — Hej, telewizja działa.  
— Nie włączaj porno!  
— Co, jeśli to gej porno? To może być twoja ostatni szansa, żeby jakieś obejrzeć, pamiętasz?  
— Och, pozwól, że wymienię wszystkie powody, dla których to się nie wydarzy — mówi Kurt, odkręcając wodę pod prysznicem. — Raz — woła z łazienki, ściągając koszulkę i mocząc ją pod ciepłym strumieniem. — To _gej_ porno. Wiesz, że to oznacza brak jakichkolwiek cycków, prawda?  
Puck śmieje się, jakby Kurt powiedział coś zabawnego.  
— To twój argument? Ponieważ wydaje ci się, że by mi się nie podobało?  
— Po prostu uważam, że nie znajdziemy nic, co nam obu będzie się podobało. Po drugie — dodaje głośniej — moje preferencje są raczej głębsze niż to, co ma do zaoferowania program Najlepszego Motelu.  
— Okej, tu przyznam ci rację — odkrzykuje Puck. — To pewnie sami naprawdę brzydcy kolesie.  
— I po trzecie! — woła Kurt, przekrzykując wodę, gdy wchodzi pod prysznic. — Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, z którymi mógłbym oglądać porno, koleś, który nie chce wziąć prysznica, albo zmienić koszulki, nie jest zbyt wysoko na mojej liście!  
— Co, jeśli po prostu ją zdejmę? — pyta Puck ze śmiechem. — Nie chciałbym zaprzepaścić twojej ostatniej szansy.  
— Hej, może uda nam się dostrzec do Kanady, gdzie nie ma zombie, a w motelach puszczają porządną, artystyczną, francuskojęzyczną pornografię. — Kurt naprawdę chciałby postać pod prysznicem dopóki nie skończy się ciepła woda, ale szybkie umycie się jest chyba bardziej odpowiednie w tych okolicznościach, więc zakręca kurek i chwyta jeden z ręczników wiszących nad toaletą. Mokrą koszulkę wiesza na drążku, ale bieliznę oraz dżinsy zakłada z powrotem i wraca do pokoju, wciąż wycierając włosy. — Na pewno nie chcesz skorzystać? Zostawiłem ci trochę gorącej wody. Tak myślę.  
— Może później. Wydaje mi się, że musimy podjechać do budowlanego po jakieś łańcuchy. Możemy rozłożyć je na zewnątrz i przynajmniej usłyszymy, jak będą sięzbliżać. — Puck unosi wzrok i uśmiecha się krzywo, przyglądając się Kurtowi od góry do dołu. — Gotowy na wycieczkę?  
— Najpierw porno, a teraz łańcuchy? Wyczuwam tu jakąś propozycję — mówi Kurt. — Ale jasne, w Navie zostawiłem tę flanelową koszulę.  
— Nie wydaje ci się, że walczenie z zombie na wpół nago zrobiłoby z ciebie jeszcze większego twardziela? — Puck szczerzy się i wstaje z łóżka, podchodząc do drzwi. Zanim je otwiera wygląda przez okna oraz judasza.

***

**Przetrwanie Apokalipsy Zombie Według Pucka, #9:  
Wcale nie strzelasz lepiej, kiedy jesteś czysty.**

Ludzie zawsze mówią, że czystość to niemal pobożność, jakby bycie czystym było jakąś cnotą. Umycie się zużywa wodę i miejsce na takie gówna jak mydło, a koniec końców i tak się ubrudzą i to pewnie całkiem szybko. Oczyszczanie dróg, kradzież jedzenia i zapasów, zabijanie zombie: to nie jest czysta robota. Bród zbierze się pod paznokciami Pucka, na jego butach, ramionach, karku i głowie. Broni jednak to nie przeszkadza; tak długo, jak poprawnie celuje i dba o nią, będzie wykonywać swoją robotę.  
Więcej martwych zombie. Brudny Puck. Jakoś sobie z tym poradzi. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt budzi się z ramionami owiniętymi wokół karabinu oraz Puckiem owiniętym wokół niego. I karabinu. Sięga w stronę stolika przy łóżku i szuka przez chwilę, aż znajduje swój telefon. W pół do szóstej. Powinni już wstać i zacząć się przygotowywać do kolejnego dnia podróży, ale po raz pierwszy od kilku dni, Kurt nie czuje tej dziwnej mieszanki przerażenia i wyczerpania; może dodatkowy kwadrans nikomu nie zaszkodzi.  
Mija około dwudziestu minut, kiedy rytm oddechu Pucka zmienia się nieco, a jego ramiona zaciskają się wokół Kurta.   
Kolejna minuta i Puck sztywnieje nagle na kilka sekund, zanim znów się rozluźnia, przeciągając się lekko na łóżku, przy jego plecach.  
— Racja, jebane zombie — mruczy cicho. Oddycha głęboko przez chwilę, nie zabierając ramion. — Śpisz? — pyta w końcu.  
— Jeśli powiem, że tak, czy będziemy mogli leżeć tutaj, póki to wszystko się nie skończy?  
Puck śmieje się.  
— Za późno. — Przewraca się na plecy, puszczając Kurta i zabierając od razu karabin. — Czas poszukać śniadania i benzyny. Cóż, a przynajmniej zaraz, gdy się rozjaśni.  
— Muszę się ogolić — stwierdza Kurt. — Może nawet ułożę włosy, skoro mamy trochę czasu — dodaje, wstając.  
— Jasne. — Puck brzmi, jakby robił mu jakąś przyjemność. — Musimy zaczekać jakieś pół godziny, więc chyba wezmę ten prysznic, którego tak się wczoraj domagałeś.  
— Umyj też zęby. No chyba, że to twój nowy plan na pozbycie się zombie.  
— Przejrzałeś mnie. — Puck podnosi się z łóżka i idzie do łazienki, zdejmując po drodze koszulkę. — Nieświeży oddech i brudne ciuchy.  
Jeśli Kurt przez chwilę podziwia nagie plecy Pucka, robi to tylko dlatego, że znajdują się one dokładnie na linii jego wzroku, a w pokoju nie ma nic innego wartego oglądania. Czy coś takiego.  
Puck zostawia karabin przed łazienką, opierając go o framugę i wchodzi do środka, włączając prysznic.  
Kurt rozstawia swoje przybory przy zlewie, odkręcając ciepłą wodę, świadomie unikając zerkania na rozbierającego się i wchodzącego pod strumień wody chłopaka.  
— Więc, co zjemy na śniadanie? — pyta, przekrzykując szum.  
— Coś z fast foodu. Powinno się tam zachować jeszcze jakieś świeże żarcie. Jogurty, sałatki, może jakieś płatki, czy coś. Sok pomarańczowy byłby dobry.  
— Zabiłbym za ich kanapkę śniadaniową — mówi Kurt, wzdychając. — Serio. Zabiłbym cię i zostawił twoje ciało pod prysznicem, gdyby ktoś mi teraz jedną zaproponował, dodając do tego kawę.  
— W takim razie będę uważał, jeśli znajdziemy jakiś działający McDonald — parska Puck. — Ale może uda nam się ogarnąć jakąś kawę. Mamy wodę, a na dole widziałem maszynę.  
— Miesiąc miodowy spędzimy w Niagara Falls! — odkrzykuje Kurt.  
— Serio? Myślałem, że będziesz wolał Poconos!  
Kurt również parska, opłukując maszynkę.  
— No nie gadaj. Te szklane jacuzzi są już od dawna nie modne. Przykro mi, jeśli czujesz się rozczarowany.  
Puck zakręca wodę i sięga po ręcznik, obwiązując go w pasie, zanim odsłania zasłonkę prysznica.  
— Złamałeś mi serce — mówi, marszcząc brwi. — Liczyłem na bezpłatne Chocovine.  
— Jeśli po drodze natrafimy na jakiś sklep monopolowy, na pewno tego poszukamy — obiecuje Kurt. — Nie chcę mocniej skrzywdzić twojego biednego serca.  
— Zgadzam się. — Puck uśmiecha się krzywo, naciągając na siebie brudną bieliznę oraz dżinsy. — Powinniśmy zmienić skarpetki — przyznaje. — Możemy je wyprać dzisiaj wieczorem, ale codziennie trzeba nakładać czyste.  
— Czyste skarpetki i bielizna — stwierdza Kurt. — Łatwo je wyprać w zlewie.  
Jego wczorajsza koszulka wyschła przez noc, więc zakłada ją z powrotem, a potem przewiązuje w pasie flanelową koszulę taty.  
Puck wygląda jakby się zastanawiał przez chwilę, aż w końcu kiwa głową.  
— Taa, żadna wysypka nie jest nam do niczego potrzebna. A skoro o tym już mowa, powinniśmy znaleźć jakiś krem ochronny, czy coś.  
— Albo chociaż zasypkę dla niemowląt — zgadza się Kurt.  
Puck kiwa ponownie głową i bez słowa sięga po swoją koszulę, chwytając również karabin. Podchodzi do okna i wygląda dyskretnie przez zasłony.  
— Żadnych zombie, czy Dupków. Zaczyna się robić szarawo, więc. — Zerka na klucze leżące przy telewizorze. — Zaniesiemy je z powrotem do biura?  
— Dla innych Dupków, którzy tu trafią? — pyta Kurt. — Może być. Poza tym, obiecałeś mi chyba jakąś kawę.  
— Jasne. — Puck uśmiecha się lekko, chwytając klucze i chowając je do kieszeni. Zaczyna odsuwać meble blokujące drzwi. — Gotowy?  
— Urodziłem się gotowy — odpowiada Kurt dramatycznie, szczerząc się szeroko.   
Puck odpowiada mu podobnym wyszczerzem, który trwa nawet dłużej niż kilka sekund, a potem przekręca zamek.  
— Najpierw woda — mówi, wskazując głową w bok, a potem rusza w dół przejścia, starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu. — Dziwne, że nie ma tu żadnego z nich. Chyba wyruszyły na poszukiwania pewniejszej zdobyczy.  
— W jakim stanie jest Toledo, jak myślisz? — pyta Kurt.  
— Na tę chwilę lepiej, żeby było w złym. Zbyt wiele Dupków w jednym miejscu może oznaczać blokadę drogową. — Puck zatrzymuje się przed zakrętem i wygląda zza rogu, sprawdzając drogę, zanim rusza dalej w stronę Nava. — Jednak i tak wolałbym spotkać Zjedzonych niż Zombie.  
Kurt kiwa głową.  
— Co… — zaczyna i milknie.  
Puck zerka na niego pytająco, zabierając pięć, czy sześć butelek wody z otwartego już auta.  
— Co zrobimy potem? Po Toledo. Co dalej? — pyta Kurt. — Zostanie tak, jak jest? Od teraz tak to wszystko będzie wyglądać?  
— Musimy znaleźć jakieś porządne miejsce zanim zacznie robić się zimno. Nadające się do obrony, z dużą ilością miejsca. — Puck prowadzi ich do biura, gdzie włącza ekspres do kawy. — Wcześniej, czy później wysiądzie prąd. — Szczerzy się lekko. — Znajdziemy jakieś ładne gospodarstwo Amiszów, gdzie jakiś farmer zdążył już przygotować zapas opału na zimę.  
Puck przynajmniej ma jakiś plan, czego Kurt nie może powiedzieć o sobie, ale nie jest pewien, czy ciągła ucieczka i ukrywanie się, nie są bardziej prawdopodobną alternatywą.  
— Brzmi nieźle — stwierdza w końcu.  
— Cóż, lepsze to, niż nic. — Puck wzrusza ramionami. — W sensie, zombie w końcu padną same, albo pozjadają siebie nawzajem, czy coś. Ale mogą minąć lata, zanim to nastąpi, a jeśli jednak przetrwają, to my przynajmniej dalej będziemy żywi. To główny cel Dupków — mówi z krzywym uśmieszkiem.  
Wypijają kawę z dwóch kubków, które znajdują w biurze — na jednym napisane jest „Laurie”, a na drugim znajduje się obrazek konia oraz podpis „Rode Hard & Put Up Wet” — i zostawiają tam klucze, zanim odpalają Nava, kierując się na Ohio 25.  
Nie mija wiele czasu, kiedy na horyzoncie pojawia się charakterystyczny, żółty znak i Kurt kieruje auto na parking restauracji, stawiając je tak blisko drzwi, jak to tylko możliwe.  
Drzwi są otwarte i Puck prowadzi ich do środka, trzymając karabin w gotowości. Powód, dla którego lokal nie był zamknięty, szybko staje się jasny, gdy Kurt prawie potyka się o martwego pracownika — a przynajmniej o to, co z niego zostało (głowa, ramiona, tors).  
Kurt widział już sporo trupów, ale do tej pory tylko ze sporej odległości. Wnętrzności tego tutaj wylewają się z pogryzionego torsu, a na butach Kurta znajduje się jego krew i Kurt zdaje sobie sprawę, że ten świszczący odgłos wydobywa się z jego własnych ust, dopiero gdy pochyla się, zwracając całą wypitą kawę na martwe truchło.  
— UnHappy Meal — stwierdza Puck ze wzruszeniem ramion, omijając ciało i szturchając Kurta, by zrobił to samo. — Do tej pory na pewno skończyły im się zabawki.  
Kurt odpowiada kolejną falą wymiotów; wyciera usta kilkoma papierowymi chusteczkami, z dala omijając teraz jeszcze bardziej odrażające ciało.   
Lokal znajduje się w okropnym stanie — poprzewracane śmietniki, stoły (mimo że wyglądają, jakby wcześniej były przykręcone do podłogi) i martwe ciała. Bardzo dużo martwych ciał; niektóre w normalnych ciuchach, niektóre w uniformach roboczych. Kurt myśli nagle, że lepiej, iż nie trafili na lokal, który na zewnątrz miał plac zabaw, ponieważ wtedy nie potrafiłby się już tak szybko ogarnąć.  
— Nie chcę być niegrzeczny, po prostu zabierając żarcie — mówi Puck, powoli sprawdzając miejsca za ladą. — Ale mają tutaj te poręczne torby dla drive-thru, więc chyba nie będziemy mieli innego wyjścia.  
— Rób co chcesz i bądź niegrzeczny — wykrztusza Kurt. — Ja nie jestem głodny.  
Puck wzrusza ramionami.  
— Okej. Ale jest pora na jedzenie, więc i tak zjesz. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy masz na to ochotę.

**Przetrwanie Apokalipsy Zombie Według Pucka, #10:  
Jedz, kiedy jest pora na jedzenie. Nie ma zmiłuj.**

Puck uznał, że być może Taco Bell miało rację. Czwarty posiłek i ta cała reszta, ponieważ wygląda na to, że walka z zombie pobudzająco wpływa na ich apetyt. Co więcej, jak dotąd mają dobre żarcie. Puck nie jest głupi — zna podstawy dobrego odżywiania. Kiedyś sam je ignorował, ale teraz już nie mogą sobie na coś takiego pozwolić. Jedzenie trzyma ich przy życiu i zapewnia im dobre zdrowie, ponieważ mogą mieć przejebane, jeśli się rozchorują, nawet z tym całym zapasem leków. A nie mogą sobie pozwolić na głód i puste żołądki. To, jak obrzydliwe są zombie, czy sytuacja, na którą natknęli się przed posiłkiem, nie mają znaczenia. Jeśli jest jedzenie — muszą jeść. Nawet, jeśli wydaje im się, że nie są głodni.

***

Po krótkiej chwili obaj wypełnili jedzeniem po kilka papierowych toreb i Puck zaczyna prowadzić ich z powrotem do Nava. Jak zwykle najpierw otwiera ostrożnie drzwi i wygląda na zewnątrz, trzymając karabin przed sobą. Kurt widzi, jak Puck zatrzymuje się nagle, sztywniejąc.  
— Sorry, skończyły im się Big Maci — mówi zbyt swobodnym tonem.  
Odpowiada mu męski, starszy głos.  
— Jesteś tu sam, chłopcze?  
— Nie lubię zawodzić ludzi — odpowiada Puck i dla kogoś, kto go nie zna, może wyglądać na skruszonego. — Nav jest nasz. Po prostu zejdziemy wam z drogi; w restauracji jest jeszcze sporo jedzenia.  
— Wygląda na to, że tutaj również — wtrąca inny głos. W tym momencie Kurt wychodzi na zewnątrz, trzymając uniesiony karabin. — Widzę, że masz ze sobą kolegę? Wyglądacie mi na całkiem sprytnych chłopców.  
— Celuj w twarz, jak zawsze — mówi Puck chłodno do Kurta.  
Kurt spogląda na starszego mężczyznę i jego dwóch towarzyszy.  
— Zamawiam najmniejszego — stwierdza.  
— Tak jakbyś miał chociaż szanse trafić w drzwi od stodoły — śmieje się trzeci typ. — Wybrałeś karabin, bo była to najdłuższa dostępna broń? — Odwraca się do innych. — Po prostu zamieńmy się z nimi samochodami.  
Starszy mężczyzna — ten, który wydaje się być liderem — ma pistolet wsadzony za pasek spodni, a niski typ trzyma strzelbę i wygląda na to, że to ich jedyna broń, jaką posiadają. Kurt zerka na Pucka i wzdycha dramatycznie, upewniając się, że mężczyźni dokładnie widzą jego ruchy.  
— Wydaje im się, że ukradną moją dziecinkę — oznajmia smutnym tonem, a potem pociąga za spust. Kula trafia niskiego typa w ramię i wszystko nagle tonie w morzu ruchów, wrzasków oraz krwi. — Wara od moich rzeczy! — krzyczy.  
Puck zaczyna się śmiać i kiedy pozostała dwójka schyla się nad postrzelonym mężczyzną, chwyta dłoń Kurta, ciągnąc go w stronę Nava.  
— To było seksowne, ale powiedziałem, żebyś celował w twarz — mówi, wciąż się szczerząc.  
— Tak było — syczy Kurt. — Spudłowałem.  
— I tak wyszło nam na dobre. — Puck puszcza jego rękę, kierując się na stronę pasażera. — Wynośmy się stąd. Możemy przejechać jakieś dwie mile i zatrzymamy się, żeby zjeść.  
Gdy tylko Puck znajduje się w aucie, Kurt zapala silnik i wyjeżdża z parkingu. Nawet nie patrzy w boczne lusterko.  
— Jakoś nagle wrócił mi apetyt.  
— To dość zabawne — zgadza się Puck z uśmiechem. — Chyba przydałyby się nam jakieś ćwiczenia w strzelaniu do celu; może zatrzymamy się, gdy natrafimy na jakieś pojedyncze zombie i potrenujemy na nich.  
Kurt kiwa głową.  
— Zawsze to cholerne ramię — mamrocze.   
— Widziałeś ich samochód? — pyta Puck. — Stary sedan. Toyota, ale i tak. Ten niski musi chyba siedzieć z tyłu, ale mimo tego, wciąż zostaje im mało miejsca na zapasy. — Potrząsa głową. — Daję im jeszcze cztery dni.  
— Nawet nie wyciągnęli broni! — Kurt krzywi się, zdegustowany. — Amatorzy.  
— Wątpię, że mają plan na zdobycie jedzenia, kiedy skończą im się restauracje. Albo kiedy zniknie zasilanie. — Puck znów kręci głową. — Cóż, jeśli natrafimy na jakąś opuszczoną stację benzynową, możemy zatankować i zjeść w tym samym czasie.  
Dwie lub trzy mile dalej znajdują taką. Puck trzyma straż, podczas gdy Kurt używa złotej karty na jednym z dystrybutorów i zaczyna napełniać bak Nava.  
— Jak długo jeszcze tak pociągniemy? — pyta.  
Puck wzrusza ramionami.  
— Dzień. Kiedy skończysz, poszukam jakichś nowych kanistrów.  
— Weź jakieś cukierki. Gumę. Miętówki. _Czekoladę._  
— Jak leci ta stara piosenka? „Oh, honey. Oh, sugar, sugar” — szczerzy się Puck, salutując Kurtowi, gdy ten pomału kończy tankowanie i rusza w stronę głównego budynku stacji.  
Pompa należy do tych zatrważająco wolnych, które całe wieki napełniają jeden bak; wciąż nie jest pełny, kiedy Kurt dostrzega mężczyznę idącego drugą stroną ulicy. Potrzebuje jakichś trzech sekund, aby zauważyć krew na jego garniturze i automatycznie zmienia tor myślenia z _człowiek_ na zombie. Chwyta karabin, bierze głęboki wdech i pociąga za spust.  
Pierwszy strzał trafia w bok głowy zombie i stwór potyka się, ale nie zatrzymuje. Kurt zmusza się, by pewniej chwycić za broń i strzela ponownie, tym razem trafiając w lewe oko i pozbawiając tym samym zombie połowy twarzy.  
— Niezły strzał! — woła Puck, wychodząc z budynku. Ma dwie plastikowe reklamówki wypchane słodyczami i dwa kanistry zawieszone na nowym zwoju liny. — Napełnijmy je i spadajmy stąd na wypadek, gdyby hałas zwabił resztę.  
Kurt sprawdza bak. Podczas jego potyczki z zombie zdążył się napełnić, więc zabiera dyszę pompy i wkłada ją do pierwszego kanistra. Szczerzy się do Pucka.  
— Celowałem w twarz.  
— Widziałem — odpowiada chłopak, odwzajemniając uśmiech. — Ktoś wyczyścił wszystkie miętówki, ale zostawił gumy i czekoladę — wyjaśnia, otwierając Nava i wkładając do środka dwie reklamówki. Zamyka drzwi i podchodzi na przód auta, opierając się o maskę. — Ukradłem też mapę Toledo.  
— To nie kradzież — stwierdza Kurt stanowczo. — To uwalnianie, pamiętasz?  
— Nigdy nie mogłem zrozumieć, co sprawia, że coś zalicza się do suchych dóbr — przyznaje Puck, podnosząc teraz już pełne kanistry oraz nową linę i dodając wszystko do reszty znajdującej się już na dachu Nava. — Czy mapa się do tego zalicza?  
— Myślę, że zalicza się wszystko to, co nie wycieka, gdy je pakujesz — sugeruje Kurt.  
— Może i tak. — Puck odcina linę i zeskakuje na ziemię. — Zjedzmy jakieś porządne śniadanie i ruszajmy dalej.  
Kończy się tym, że jedzą podczas jazdy, ponieważ Kurt chce jak najszybciej zostawić za sobą Bowling Greek, nawet jeśli wizyta w Toledo nie zapowiada się obiecująco.  
Przez kolejne dziesięć mil mijają jedynie pola i wolno stojące domy, ale ulica jest całkiem przejezdna, więc mają dobry czas.  
Jednak im bliżej są miasta, tym więcej napotykają przeszkód i Kurt nie raz musi wymijać auta i okazjonalnie ciała.  
Kilka razy muszą się zatrzymać i wyjść, aby przesunąć niektóre wraki, chociaż Puck wykorzystuje głównie te okazje do uzupełnienia zapasów.  
Wychodzi z Mini Coopera z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.  
— Łap! — woła, a potem rzuca Kurtowi małą paczuszkę.  
Wygląda na to, że udało mu się jednak znaleźć jakieś miętówki.  
— Dzięki!  
Kurt chowa je do kieszenie i ruszają w dalszą drogę. Zatrzymują się przy stoisku na poboczu drogi, żeby wybrać trochę owoców i warzyw. Większość małych owoców jest zepsuta, ale Kurtowi udaje się znaleźć kilka dobrych pomidorów i cytryn oraz jedną cukinię o dziwnym kształcie. Puck podaje mu małą paczuszkę, a potem przechodzi na drugą stronę i schyla się.  
— Powiedziałem, że znajdę ci innego — mówi.  
— Co takiego?  
Puck prostuje się, trzymając duży owoc.  
— Arbuza. — Kręci głową. — Włóżmy go do Nava, bo jeśli zostawimy za sobą dwa, wydaje mi się, że naprawdę mnie zastrzelisz.  
— Nie, zostawię sobie tę opcję na kanapkę śniadaniową — stwierdza Kurt. — Jednak mógłbym cię zostawić na poboczu drogi.  
— Okropność — wzdycha Puck, ładując arbuza na tył auta.  
— No co? — rzuca Kurt przez ramię. — Mam bardzo duże potrzeby i wymagania. Lepiej przygotuj się na surowe kary.  
Puck szczerzy się i zamyka bagażnik.  
— Zapamiętam to sobie.  
Drogi robią się coraz gorsze i kiedy przejeżdżają nad I-475, Kurt musi zwolnić prawie do piętnastu mil na godzinę, aby ominąć porzucone auta i inne przeszkody. Nie napotykają na wiele ciał, co jest nieco dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę smugi zaschniętej krwi na asfalcie oraz trawie, a liczba zombie zwiększa się, im bliżej znajdują się rzeki.  
Kurt stara się jechać najszybciej jak może; nie ma już opcji, aby zatrzymać się przy kolejnych straganach, czy restauracjach — nie z grupami żywych trupów włóczących się pomiędzy budynkami.  
— Toledo chyba nieźle oberwało — mówi cicho Kurt.  
— Cholera. Spójrz na tę aptekę, czego oni w ogóle tam szukają? — parska Puck. — Wiem, że niczego, no ale.  
— Nie widziałem żadnych ciał. Może są głodne.  
— W takim razie niech sobie szukają. Nas nie dostaną.  
Trochę dalej, w górę drogi, Ohio 25 rozdziela się na dwie jezdnie, przedzielone pasem zieleni. W obie strony ulice są zablokowane resztkami kraksy, przez co Kurt musi jechać trawą. Mijają kolejny rozjazd, ale sytuacja wcale się nie polepsza, zmuszając go do ciągłego manewrowania pomiędzy pasami oraz trawą. Puck klnie nagle.  
— Chyba jednak myślą, że jesteśmy żarciem — warczy, otwierając okno nieco szerzej i siadając bokiem, wysuwając również przez nie karabin. Strzela szybko trzy razy, a potem spogląda na Kurta. — Za ile się poprawi?  
— Zdefiniuj poprawi — odwarkuje Kurt. — Staram się jak mogę!  
— Da się szybciej niż dziesięć? — Puck wzrusza ramionami. — Na tyle, żeby nas nie dogoniły? — Znów się wychyla i strzela dwukrotnie. Klnie, sięgając po strzelbę. — Muszę, kurwa, przeładować karabin.  
Droga zakręca w lewo i wygląda na to, że jest tam bardziej przejezdnie.  
— Może tam będzie szybciej — informuje go Kurt.  
Wkrótce, kiedy Nav wymija kilka ciężarówek, droga oczyszcza się niemal magicznie w porównaniu z tym, co minęli. Kurt przyspiesza, zostawiając grupę zombie w tyle, gdy zbliżają się do zakrętu na US 20.  
Dodatkowy pas oznacza, że mogą nadrobić trochę czasu i szybkości, ale Kurt i tak jest niespokojny, póki bez żadnych już wypadków nie przekraczają rzeki. Po drugiej stronie ulica zamienia się w kompletny labirynt. Kurt omija dwie blokady, potem daje za wygraną przy trzeciej, i znów wraca na 20, jadąc pomiędzy budynkami, aby ominąć grupy zombie, czy karambole. Dwa razy trafia na ślepą uliczkę i przy jednej takiej okazji zostają otoczeni chmarą żywych trupów. Kurt zaciska zęby i cofa na nie, zamykając na chwilę oczy, tuż przed samym uderzeniem. Otwiera je i skręca ostro, aby zrzucić jednego zombie z dachu.  
Kiedy znów są w miarę bezpieczni, włącza wycieraczki, ścierając z szyby smugi ciemnej krwi i jeden bóg wie czego jeszcze, a co pozostawił po sobie stwór.  
— Niezła jazda — chwali Puck z podziwem.  
— Jeśli pozwoliłbym przetoczyć się temu po dachu, mogłoby strącić twoje kanistry — stwierdza Kurt. — I dzięki.  
Puck szczerzy się.  
— Taa, ja i moje kanistry.  
— Hej, jesteście moimi jedynymi towarzyszami, a one są czystsze — mówi Kurt poważnie, ale po chwili też się uśmiecha szeroko. — Jednak tylko odrobinę.  
— Może, ale ja mam lepiej gadane. — Wyszczerz Pucka zamienia się w krzywy uśmieszek; sięga po pudełko z amunicją, aby przeładować broń. — Wygląda na to, że powinniśmy zabierać więcej broni, gdy opuszczamy Nava.  
— Cóż za urocze miasto — wzdycha Kurt. — Daleko jeszcze?  
— Jakieś dziesięć mil, ale kto wie, ile nam to zajmie czasu.  
Kurt dostrzega jakiś ruch, a po chwili przed nimi pojawia się minivan z włączonymi światłami awaryjnymi, jadący w przeciwnym kierunku. Zaraz za nim jedzie smart i pikap z bagażnikiem przykrytym brezentem. Mała karawana aut nie zatrzymuje się, ale kiedy ich mija, siedzące w jednym z nich dziecko, macha do nich z tylnego siedzenia.  
— Nie wiem, czy jadą w dobrym, czy w złym kierunku — mówi Kurt.  
— To zależy chyba od tego, jaki mają plan — stwierdza Puck; mija jakieś pięć minut, gdy znów się odzywa: — Niech mnie szlag. — Kręci głową. — Zombie na rolkach.  
— Żartujesz sobie, kurwa — odpowiada natychmiast Kurt, ale kiedy wygląda przez okno widzi, że chłopak miał jednak rację. Przed dużym, białym budynkiem z szyldem głoszącym „Ohio Skate”, kilka zombie tarza się po ziemi, podczas gdy niektóre opierają się niezgranie o samochody. Wszystkie mają na nogach rolki. Kurt próbuje powstrzymać chichot, ale wkrótce nie wytrzymuje i śmieje się tak mocno, że nie może złapać oddechu. — To — sapie — jedna z najokropniej niedorzecznych rzeczy, jakie w życiu widziałem.  
— Zrobię im zdjęcie — oznajmia Puck i wyciąga telefon, pstrykając kilka fotek. — Trzeba to zapamiętać.  
Kurt wyciera oczy.  
— Wątpię, żebym kiedykolwiek o tym zapomniał.  
— Teraz wiemy, że na pewno nie zapomnisz — stwierdza Puck, chowając telefon. — Powinniśmy założyć dziennik. Najlepszy Motel. Lunch Earla oraz Phila. Dupki z McDonalda.  
— Bardzo miłe wspomnienia — wzdycha Kurt. — Nie, czekaj. Wręcz przeciwnie.   
Następne kilka mil pokonują bez problemu. Przez chwilę mijają same salony samochodowe, co najwyraźniej oznacza mniejszą ilość ludzi i wkrótce przejeżdżają pod I-80/90. Jednak zaraz po autostradzie, Kurt musi skręcić gwałtownie w lewo, aby ominąć ogromną chmarę zombie, zgromadzoną pod jedną z pizzerii i centrum handlowym. Parking również jest nimi wypełniony, ale Kurt nie widzi nikogo z tych, których w swojej głowie zaczął pomału nazywać Zjedzonymi. To tylko zombie, nawet nie ciała.  
Kurt przyspiesza, zostawiając je za sobą.  
— Stój — mówi nagle Puck, kiedy są jakąś milę za Turnpike. — Tutaj, na lewo.  
— Jedzenie, czy broń? — pyta Kurt, zwalniając.  
— Kiedy się pakowałem, były tylko dwie rzeczy, których nie mogłem zabrać z czystym sumieniem. Chciałbym teraz chociaż w połowie to naprawić.  
Kurt wjeżdża na parking i kręci głową.  
— Instrumenty muzyczne? Pewnie, czemu nie.  
— Hej, dobra akustyka wcale nie wymaga elektryczności — zauważa Puck, chwytając karabin oraz strzelbę. Rozgląda się, a potem wychodzi z auta i podchodzi do drzwi sklepu. — Wszystkie światła się palą. — Drzwi rozsuwają się, gdy tylko jest wystarczająco blisko. — Zostań tutaj? Jeśli któryś z nas będzie strzelał, czy coś.  
Kurt kiwa głową, unosząc pistolet.  
— Jasne — mówi.  
Wysiada z auta, mając karabin za plecami, a w dłoni pistolet; rozgląda się, obserwując parking, drogę oraz przestrzeń pomiędzy budynkami. Kilka zombie włóczy się po ulicy, ale nie ruszają w jego stronę i są zbyt daleko, aby do nich strzelać.  
Puck wraca mniej niż pięć minut później, oprócz swojej broni również trzymając gitarę i trzy kolorowe torby chłodzące.  
— Lunch — mówi z uśmiechem. — Ale koncert zostawimy na później.  
— Och, kim dzisiaj mogę być? — pyta Kurt, kiedy wsiadają znów do Nava. — Phil był niezły, ale Laurie odrobinę mnie rozczarowała.  
— Mamy Stone’a, Rockyego i Sharonę — ogłasza Puck. — Wspaniałe imiona, nie uważasz?  
— Ty weź Stone’a, jak wezmę Rockyego, a Sharoną podzielimy się jak dżentelmeni, którymi jesteśmy.  
— Może być. — Puck podaje mu czerwoną torbę, a sam otwiera zieloną. — Och, mam Lunchable! I brownie.  
— Hmm, jakaś kanapka. I… Funions! Nie wiedziałem, że ludzie naprawdę coś takiego jedzą. — Kurt marszczy brwi. — Cieszę się, że znalazłeś jednak te miętówki.  
— Taa, ja również — śmieje się Puck. — A w torebce numer trzy… — dramatycznie powoli rozpina ostatnią torbę. — Owocowe przekąski. — Podnosi paczuszkę i rzuca ją na tył. — Zatrzymamy to. Jabłko, możemy się tym podzielić. A w uroczym pojemniku na resztki… — Unosi wieczko. — Coś meksykańskiego w każdym razie. — Szczerzy się i stawia jedzenie na desce rozdzielczej. — Jak to będzie po francusku? Bon coś tam?  
— Bon appétit? — pyta Kurt. — Widziałem trochę żywych inaczej w górze drogi, więc pilnuj swojego lusterka, jeśli możesz.  
Puck parska.  
— Żywi inaczej, podoba mi się.  
Kończą lunch w tym samym czasie, gdy zombie zaczynają zbliżać się do Nava i znów ruszają w drogę. Puck wskazuje na stację benzynową, trochę na lewo i kieruje Kurta, by skręcił w prawo na West Bankroft. Pokazuje mały, ceglany dom z długim, pustym podjazdem.  
— Wynajmował to miejsce — mówi Puck. — Wydawało się, że je lubi. Mówił coś o tym, że ma dużą piwnicę — śmieje się lekko. — I niedaleko jest Costco, czy coś takiego.  
— Całkiem, całkiem — zgadza się Kurt. — Idziemy? — Wskazuje na dom.  
— Taa. — Puck chwyta karabin i jedną ze strzelb, a potem wyskakuje z Nava, rozglądając się. — Cisza. — Podchodzi do frontowych drzwi i naciska klamkę; wyciąga jeden ze swoich scyzoryków wojskowych, które zabrał ze sklepu z bronią i używa go, aby otworzyć zamek. Pcha drzwi i nasłuchuje przez chwilę, zanim wchodzi do środka. — Vince? Vince Puckerman? — woła cicho. Nie ma odpowiedzi, więc Puck wchodzi dalej do domu i gestem wskazuje Kurtowi, aby zrobił to samo.  
Puck przechodzi przez dom, obserwując każdy pokój, a potem rusza w dół korytarza. Kurt zauważa kilka zdjęć na ścianach, szkolne fotografie dzieci, a potem trochę dalej portret rodzinny.  
— Puck — mówi. — Nie wydaje mi się, żeby on tutaj mieszkał. Spójrz. — Wskazuje na zdjęcie porządnej, uśmiechającej się, blond rodzinki.  
Puck uważnie się przygląda zdjęciu, marszcząc brwi.  
— Ta, chyba nie — wzdycha. — Cóż, była to słaba szansa; stary Vince nigdy nie lubił zostawać w jednym miejscu zbyt długo. I tak powinniśmy sprawdzić ich kuchnię. — Rusza na tyły domu, gdzie otwiera lodówkę. — Och, hej! — Przesuwa coś w środku. — Pizza z grzybami i pepperoni. I… ciasto! — Wyciąga dwa pudła, stawiając je na ladzie, zanim otwiera zamrażarkę. — I lody. Czas na imprezę.  
— Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja zaczynam od ciasta — stwierdza Kurt.  
— Ja od lodów — odpowiada Puck, wkładając pizzę do jeszcze działającej mikrofalówki.  
— Mam zamiar zjeść i to i to, w końcu to impreza, prawda? — Kurt kroi sobie duży kawałek ciasta i nakłada dwie duże łyżki lodów.  
— To zdecydowanie impreza — zgadza się Puck, pochłaniając dużą łyżkę lodów. Mikrofalówka kończy podgrzewać pizzę i Puck dzieli jedzenie na pół. W momencie, gdy znów otwiera lodówkę, światełko w środku gaśnie i nagle niknie szum urządzeń kuchennych.  
— Cóż. Więc chyba już po dostawach prądu — mówi Kurt. — Dobre wyczucie z pizzą się nam udało.  
— Cholera. Miałem nadzieję, że wytrzyma do jutra — przyznaje Puck. Unosi kawałek pizzy i trzyma go w górze. — Za baterię oraz gaz.  
— Zdrowie — odpowiada Kurt, dotykając swoim kawałkiem do pizzy Pucka. — Przynajmniej padło w dzień, nie w nocy.  
— Prawda, prawda. — Kiedy Puck kończy swoją część, przeszukuje każdą szafkę w kuchni, stawiając cztery puszki na ladzie. — Cóż, mamy trochę owoców. Chyba za bardzo nie lubili gotować w domu. — Wygląda przez okno. — Może uda nam się znaleźć to Costco?  
— To spory sklep. Może być tam równie sporo zombie — mówi Kurt.  
— Zależy od tego, o której to tutaj wybuchło. Równie dobrze mogło być jeszcze zamknięte — zauważa Puck. — I wydaje mi się, że mają tam te półki na dach. Moglibyśmy zapakować więcej wody i dodatkowych puszek i — no wiesz — ubrań na zimę, a wokół nich obwiązać kanistry.  
— Albo możemy zostać zjedzeni próbując przeszukać miejsce wypełnione przez zombie. Poza tym, czy Costco nie jest pierwszym sklepem, do którego udajesz się, jeśli chcesz zebrać odpowiednie zapasy?  
— Mają gumę. I miętówki.  
— Za żadną z tych rzeczy nie mam zamiaru zostać _zjedzonym!_  
— Cóż, nie zaszkodzi przejechać obok, prawda? Zdecydować co dalej, zebrać więcej jedzenia. Może dodatkowych skarpetek i innych.  
— Pojedziemy tam bez względu na to, co tam znajdziemy, prawda? — wzdycha Kurt.  
— Cóż, chyba, że zostało zmiecione z powierzchni ziemi przez jakieś tornado. — Marszczy brwi. — Ruszajmy stąd. Nie wiem, musimy przejść spory kawałek od drzwi do Nava.  
Kurt kiwa głową i opuszczają dom z tą małą ilością jedzenia, jakie znaleźli w środku. Z jakichś powodów — nie, żeby w ogóle musiał jakiś istnieć, biorąc pod uwagę ogólne okoliczności — Puck wydaje się być bardziej zdenerwowany, niż przez ostatnie trzy dni. Wsiadają szybko do Nava i gdy tylko zaczynają wycofywać się z podjazdu, Kurt je widzi.  
— Jasna kurwa — sapie.  
Zaraz w górze ulicy, idąc od strony pizzerii, napływa masa zombie. Dwadzieścia, trzydzieści, trudno powiedzieć, ponieważ poruszają się jako grupa i poruszają się szybko. Kurt ledwo zauważa, że wszyscy są ubrani w coś, co przypomina ubrania do kościoła, gdy Puck zaczyna na niego krzyczeć.  
— Jedź! Jedź w drugą stronę no dalej!  
Kurt przejeżdża przez podwórko, nie próbując nawet kontynuować wycofywania się z podjazdu, i dalej, na wschód West Bankroft. Rozmawiali już o nie patrzeniu za siebie, ale Kurt i tak zerka w boczne lusterko. Zombie nie włóczą się za nimi; one _biegną_ i Kurt naciska mocniej na pedał gazu. Jadą przez jakąś milę, zanim Puck znów się odzywa.  
— Skręć tutaj w lewo.   
Kurt wykonuje polecenie i wjeżdżają na ulicę ze zwykłymi domami, zanim Costco nie pojawia się nagle po lewej stronie.  
— Nie ma ich za nami? — pyta Kurt.  
— Zgubiliśmy ich na zakręcie — odpowiada Puck. — Zmienianie kierunków jest chyba ponad ich aktualne możliwości.  
— Skąd się wzięły? I one biegły, Puck, widziałeś? _Biegły._  
— Wyglądały bardzo szykownie jak na zombie, prawda? I bardziej… — Marszczy brwi. — Bardziej, no cóż, obrzydliwie. Chyba robią się głodniejsze?  
— Może były uwięzione w kościele od niedzieli — mówi Kurt, wciąż dysząc lekko. — To było kurewsko przerażająco. Costco nie wydaje się już taką straszną opcją.  
— Wygląda na to, że Jezus jednak nie był ich przyjacielem.  
Kurt jedynie parska śmiechem, a potem uważnie spogląda na sklep.  
— Wygląda na pusty. Może miałeś rację i nie zdążyli go otworzyć.  
— Zajebiście. Żadnych Zjedzonych ani Zombie i wygląda również na to, że nie ma tutaj Dupków.  
— Jak otworzymy drzwi? — Kurt podjeżdża autem pod samo wejście. — Jeśli uda się je otworzyć, możemy po prostu wjechać do środka i zamknąć je za nami.  
— Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, ale jeśli się nie uda, trzeba będzie strzelać. Jednak ponowne zamknięcie ich za nami byłoby najlepszą opcją. — Spogląda na strzelbę, marszczy brwi, i podnosi pistolet, zostawiając karabin oraz strzelbę oparte o tablicę. — Teraz albo nigdy.  
Wyskakuje z Nava, rozgląda się i rusza do wejścia, pracując nad zamkiem niemal minutę, zanim w końcu drzwi zaczynają podjeżdżać w górę. Puck daje znać, że można ruszać.  
Kurt opuszcza okno i opiera o nie karabin, zanim wjeżdża Navem do Costco. Puck zasuwa za nim drzwi. Światło wpadające przez szyby na suficie sprawia, że jest wystarczająco jasno i Kurt nie dostrzega żadnego ruchu. Nic nie zostało również strącone z półek. W zasadzie, wygląda na to, że nikogo tutaj nie było, zanim wszystko diabli wzięli.  
Kurt zerka na Pucka, który wygląda na prawie podekscytowanego. Przeszukuje przez chwilę swoją torbę, a potem wyskakuje z auta i podchodzi do niego, rzucając mu swoja złotą kartę.  
— Miłej zabawny, kochanie, tylko nie wydaj za dużo!  
Puck łapie kartę i śmieje się, odrzucając głowę w tył.  
— Popatrz no tylko! Jest piękna. 


	7. Chapter 7

— Nie pamiętasz Y2K*, Tino — mówi jej tata. — Wszyscy spanikowali bez powodu. Jestem pewien, że teraz jest mniej więcej tak samo.  
— Żadne wiadomości nie są już nadawane w obrębie stanu, tato! — odpowiada Tina, sfrustrowana. — I nie pozwalasz mi zatrzymać się na CNN na tyle długo, żeby zobaczyć, jak wygląda sytuacja w innych miastach!  
— W telewizji lecą porządne filmy i powtórki; nie ma powodu, aby denerwować się, oglądając przekazy informacyjne. Wszystko i tak wyolbrzymiają.  
To ostateczne słowa ojca na ten temat i kiedy następnym razem mężczyzna wstaje po więcej jedzenia, Tina chwyta pilot i zmienia kanał na CNN. Ogląda minutę reklam i jakieś trzydzieści sekund wywiadu z „ekspertem od chorób zakaźnych” zanim jej tata wraca i zmienia kanał z powrotem na swój film. Tina powtarza ten sam proces co najmniej cztery razy przez całe popołudnie, ale i tak nigdy nie udaje jej się trafić na właściwy przekaz. I do chwili, gdy ogląda CNN po raz ostatni, zaczyna myśleć, że to samo zestawienie zdjęć widziała już przynajmniej dwukrotnie.  
Jej mama w końcu przerywa te próby, chociaż Tina ma wrażenie, że rodzice po prostu chcą, aby zeszła już im z oczu.  
— Brakuje nam kilku rzeczy w lodówce — oznajmia. — Jestem pewna, że przekonasz się, że na zewnątrz wszystko jest w porządku, jak tylko wyjdziesz z domu.  
Tina nie wpada na żaden sensowny powód, żeby _nie musieć_ jechać do sklepu — robi zakupy dla rodziców przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu — więc pięć minut później znajduje się w swoim samochodzie z listą oraz pieniędzmi w dłoni. Na początku wydawało się, że jej mama ma rację. Kiedy jedzie przez osiedle, wszystko zdaje się wyglądać normalnie. Jednak zaczyna się martwić, kiedy z niego wyjeżdża. Widzi opuszczone auta na poboczu drogi; większość samochodów wciąż jest w ruchu, ale jadą one powoli i ostrożnie. Wielu kierowców zatrzymuje się co jakieś dziesięć metrów i rozgląda się, niemal nerwowo, chociaż Tina nie jest pewna jaki to ma sens, jeśli otrzymali ostrzeżenie, że ma się wydarzyć coś okropnego.  
Jednak zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie jest normalna wyprawa do sklepu, kiedy po raz czwarty musi się całkowicie zatrzymać, aby objechać kolejny wypadek. Przejechanie jakiejś mili zajęło jej przynajmniej pół godziny i mimo że nie widziała nic specjalnie niewłaściwego, jasne jest, że sytuacja _nie jest w porządku._ Im dłużej jedzie, tym więcej napotyka opuszczonych aut. Przy większości wypadków nie ma już ani jednego z kierowców. Nie widziała żadnej z tych zombie-podobnych istot, które pokazywały wiadomości, ale prawdę mówiąc, były to kilkusekundowe migawki, więc może naprawdę Tina przejmuje się niczym, a może nie do końca wie, czego szuka, lub co w ogóle widziała. Nie może być pewna, ale swoje okno ma zamknięte, klimatyzację włączoną i cieszy się, że napełniła bak po wczorajszej randce z Mike’em. Nie ma ochoty zatrzymywać się więcej niż musi, nie w takiej chwili.  
Po jakimś czasie próbuje dodzwonić się do mamy, ponieważ jest już pora obiadu, a to właśnie z zakupionych rzeczy miał być ugotowany. Nie może się jednak połączyć i dopiero kiedy sprawdza telefon, zauważa napis „brak zasięgu”. Gdy w końcu dociera do sklepu i wjeżdża na parking, rozgrywająca się przed nią scena jest kompletnie niepokojąca.  
Istoty poruszające się po placu to z pewnością _zombie._ Takie same, jakie widziała w migawkach wiadomości, na dużym ekranie w kinie i w filmach telewizyjnych. Niektóre powłóczą nogami, kilka ledwo trzyma się w pionie, a inne stoją w małych grupkach, zgięte w pół. Wygląda niemal, jakby te pochylone coś jadły i kiedy jeden z nich się porusza, Tina rozumie co dokładnie robią. Rzeczywiście jedzą, ale nie _co_ , a _kogo_ , a przynajmniej wcześniej musiała to być osoba. Tina wzdycha, mając nadzieję, że ktokolwiek leży na ziemi, nie cierpiał zbyt mocno.  
Już ma zamiar znów zapalić silnik i odjechać, kiedy widzi, jak ktoś wysiada z auta. Mężczyzna rozgląda się jakby ukradkiem i rusza szybko w stronę wejścia do sklepu, z jakiegoś powodu niosąc ze sobą dużą parasolkę. Kiedy zbliża się do niego trójka zombie, mężczyzna uderza je parasolką. Jeden z nich natychmiast pada na ziemię, ale w momencie, gdy nieznajomy zamierza się na drugiego, trzecie zombie zachodzi go od tyłu i wgryza się w jego szyję. Mężczyzna obraca się, próbując odgonić zombie parasolką, włączając tego, który go ugryzł, ale Tina widzi, że jego ruchy stają się coraz wolniejsze i wkrótce parasol wypada mu z dłoni. Facet upada na ziemię i jego ciałem wstrząsają spazmatyczne dreszcze, które jednak ustępują po chwili. Tina zaczyna myśleć, że zombie w jakiś sposób zabiły go jednym ugryzieniem, ale prawda okazuje się być o wiele bardziej alarmująca.  
Mężczyzna nagle znów wstaje, ale zamiast chwycić swój parasol i ruszyć do sklepu, czy z powrotem do swojego auta, dołącza do trójki zombie, która go przed chwilą zaatakowała, również powłócząc nogami. Nowa grupa rusza razem do jednego z leżących na ziemi ciał. Mężczyzna od parasolki, który najwyraźniej również jest już zombie, pochyla się tak samo jak inni, zaczynając jeść.  
Tina drży, przyciskając dłoń do ust i próbując nie zwymiotować. _Nie może_ zwymiotować; zwymiotowanie oznacza otworzenie drzwi, albo zabrudzenie auta, a żadna z tych opcji nie brzmi jak dobry plan.  
Tyle jej wystarczy, serio; przekręca kluczyk w stacyjce, wycofuje auto i rusza z powrotem do domu. Normalnie pięciominutowa przejażdżka zajęła jej niemal godzinę, ale jej mama równie dobrze może znaleźć coś innego do ugotowania na obiad.  
Powrót jest zarówno podobny, jak i zdecydowanie gorszy — napotyka o wiele więcej wypadków, opuszczonych aut, jak i kilka grup dziwnie uzbrojonych ludzi. Potrząsa głową, ponieważ nawet ona wie, że ogrodowe grabie nie są zbyt dobrą obroną przeciwko tym istotom. Widzi również kilka zombie — pojedyncze, jak i w grupkach po dwa lub więcej. Po raz kolejny jest także świadkiem przemiany człowieka w zombie.  
Cała podróż zajęła jej dwie godziny, co oznacza, że słońce już zaczyna zachodzić i Tina ma nadzieję, że jej rodzice nie są zbyt mocno zaniepokojeni. Osiedle jest upiornie ciche, gdy jedzie przez nie powoli, ale na drodze nie pojawiają się żadne zombie. Podobnie jak nikt inny zresztą. Kiedy wjeżdża na podjazd, widzi, że drzwi wejściowe są otwarte. Telewizor wciąż jest włączony i słyszy go, gdy tylko wysiada z auta, ale nikt jej nie odpowiada, gdy woła ciche „halo”.  
Dom jest pusty. Tina najpierw wyłącza telewizor, a potem rusza na sprawdzenie domu. Drzwi frontowe zostawia otwarte, nasłuchując uważnie, czy aby nikt nie wchodzi do środka. Nie znajduje nikogo i nie słyszy niczego, więc zamyka drzwi, a potem jeszcze raz sprawdza dom.  
Nie ma żadnego śladu jej rodziców. Przeszukuje dom tak, jakby znajdowała się w odcinku jakiegoś serialu kryminalnego, ale nie znajduje żadnej krwi, ani śladów jakiejkolwiek walki. Z drugiej strony, ich samochody wciąż tutaj są i nie wygląda na to, jakby z domu coś zginęło. Są nawet ich telefony — chociaż teraz już bezużyteczne. Wydaje się, jakby rodzice po prostu wyparowali i Tina nie ma pojęcia, co to w ogóle może oznaczać.  
Odgrzewa sobie pizzę i próbuje obejrzeć film w telewizji. Wiadomości przestały nadawać, a na kablówce działa tylko kilka kanałów. Jednak udaje jej się trafić na porządny film z lat osiemdziesiątych i próbuje się na nim skupić. Po jakichś dziesięciu minutach, wycisza dźwięk, mając nadzieję, że to jej pomoże przestać podskakiwać na najmniejsze hałasy z zewnątrz, ale nic z tego. Jest pewna, że to tylko wiewiórki lub ptaki, ale kiedy słońce zachodzi już całkowicie, Tina wyłącza telewizor, jeszcze raz sprawdza zamki i gasi wszystkie światła, zanim pada na łóżko, dziwnie zmęczona.

***

Kiedy Tina budzi się następnego dnia, robi sobie śniadanie i znów próbuje zadzwonić. Mimo że telefon wciąż nie ma sygnału, wybiera numer każdego członka Glee, byłego i obecnego, dwukrotnie dzwoniąc do Mike’a. Żadne z połączeń się nie udaje. Godzinę po śniadaniu widzi kilka zombie włóczących się po ulicy; kilka z nich przypomina jej sąsiadów (a raczej — jej byłych sąsiadów, ponieważ Tina jest całkiem tolerancyjna, ale nie ma zamiaru nazywać zombie swoimi sąsiadami).  
Na lunch odgrzewa sobie połowę pizzy, a potem decyduje, że nie może zostać w tym domu już na zawsze — nie, kiedy wiadomości przestały nadawać, gazety nie są dostarczane i, praktycznie rzecz biorąc, sama powinna być w szkole. Próbuje poczytać książkę przez pół godziny, a potem postanawia wyjść na ostrożny spacer po osiedlu.  
Na początku czuje się winna, gdy zabiera pistolet oraz amunicję z domu pana Stilesa. Przypuszcza, że ma szczęście, że pan Stiles nie był na służbie, kiedy zniknął — w jego domu widoczne są ślady walki, a mimo wszystko broń służbowa jest schowana. Tina zabiera również kaburę i rusza dalej do domu Toddsów, ponieważ pamięta, że oboje lubili polować na jelenie. Frontowe drzwi są otwarte i częściowo uchylone; ze środka zabiera dwie strzelby i cztery paczki amunicji. Szybko opuszcza dom — wie, że na zewnątrz są zombie, ale czuje się uwięziona, kiedy jest w środku.  
W końcu, zanim wraca do siebie, zachodzi do domu Freda Coopera, ponieważ pamięta, że Fred był w drużynie baseballowej. Zabiera jego kij, pomimo że parasol nie był wielką pomocą dla mężczyzny spod sklepu.  
Jest późne popołudnie, kiedy pakuje dla siebie małą walizkę, dwie torby z jedzeniem i średniej wielkości zamrażarkę. Skoro nie może użyć telefonu, aby porozmawiać z Mike’em, pojedzie po prostu do niego.  
Podróż, która zazwyczaj trwa dziesięć minut, zabiera jej półtorej godziny. Drogi są zablokowane, więc musi jechać okrężną trasę, omijając przy tym grupy zombie. Większość z nich składa się z pięciu lub sześciu istot, chociaż napotyka również pojedyncze sztuki lub pary.  
Natrafia również na kilka innych poruszających się pojazdów, ale nie zatrzymuje się, podobnie jak tamci kierowcy. Kilka razy jest niemal pewna, że widzi ludzi obserwujących ją z okien domów, ale oni też nie próbując ściągać na siebie jej uwagi. Tina wie, że nie jest jedyną żywą osobą w Limie, ale i tak czuje się kurewsko samotna.  
Dom Mike’a wygląda normalnie. Wydaje jej się, że dostrzega palące się światło, może odbicie telewizora, i jest tak podekscytowana, że niemal zapomina się rozejrzeć, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie ma żadnych zombie. Jej dłoń znajduje się na klamce i już ma zamiar otworzyć drzwi, kiedy jej oczy rozszerzają się; nie porusza się, wpatrując się w boczne i tylne lusterka.  
Ulicą idą cztery zombie i Tina nie porusza się, podczas gdy istoty krążą wokół bez celu. Czeka kolejne pięć minut zanim chwyta swoją walizkę, jedzenie oraz zamrażarkę, a potem rusza do drzwi Mike’a.  
Kiedy jednak unosi dłoń, aby zapukać, drzwi otwierają się już od lekkiego pchnięcia; Tina przygryza wargę, próbując się nie rozpłakać. Stawia swoje rzeczy na ziemi i klepie się po talii, gdzie ma kaburę oraz broń pana Stilesa; zastanawia się, czy powinna zabrać strzelby państwa Toddsów z samochodu. Decyduje się nie robić tego — nie, skoro nie wie, kiedy na ulicy pojawi się następne zombie — i zamiast tego wchodzi do mieszkania Changów.  
Zamyka za sobą drzwi, trzęsąc się lekko. Każdy znaleziony przez nią do tej pory dom z otwartymi drzwiami, okazywał się być pusty. Na zewnątrz na pewno są zombie. Jednak nie ma pojęcia, co znajdzie w domu Mike’a, więc cały czas trzyma dłoń na nieznajomym pistolecie.  
— Halo? — woła. — Mike? Panie Chang? Pani Chang?  
Nie ma odpowiedzi, chociaż telewizor wciąż jest włączony i Tina zaczyna powoli przeczuwać najgorszy scenariusz. Kiedy wchodzi do kuchni, wszystko się potwierdza; na blatach, szafkach i podłodze znajdują się _smugi_ krwi, a kiedy szybko biegnie przez dom, znajduje jej jeszcze więcej w salonie oraz w sypialni rodziców Mike’a. Trzy miejsca. Troje zaginionych ludzi.  
Tina biegnie do toalety i zwraca wszystko, co miała w żołądku.  
Czuje, że zaczyna płakać, gdy gotuje sobie obiad w zakrwawionej kuchni i płacze, kiedy je, a przed nią — przed siedzeniem, które zwykle zajmował Mike — znajduje się talerz z nie ruszonym jedzeniem. Płacze, kiedy zmywa naczynia, sprawdza zamki i kiedy po raz ostatni wyłącza telewizor w domu Changów.  
Kiedy dom jest oświetlony jedynie promieniami zachodzącego słońca, Tina rozbiera się i kładzie na łóżku Mike’a, ponieważ pościel wciąż jeszcze nim pachnie. Łzy zamieniają się w szloch i Tina płacze, póki nie zasypia.

***

Kiedy się budzi, słońce już świeci przez okna; spała najdłużej odkąd tydzień temu znów zaczęła się szkoła. Niemal natychmiast uderza w nią niewłaściwość tego wszystkiego i Tina znów zaczyna płakać. Tydzień temu zaczęła swój trzeci rok liceum, a Mike czwarty. Dwa dni temu — w niedzielę — zaczęła się apokalipsa zombie, a teraz, we wtorek, pod koniec sierpnia, Tina jest całkiem pewna, że jej rodzice, jej chłopak oraz rodzice jej chłopaka są albo martwi, albo zamienili się w zombie.  
Szczypie się, żeby mieć pewność, że nadal odczuwa ból, mając mglistą nadzieję, że to wszystko jest jakimś ogromnym koszmarem. Nie jest jednak, ponieważ czuje ból i się nie budzi. Wciąż siedzi sama na łóżku Mike’a i wciąż musi zdecydować, co robić dalej.  
Jej żołądek wygrywa i Tina idzie do kuchni, żeby wziąć coś do jedzenia, a potem znów wraca do sypialni chłopaka. Po kolejnej drzemce, przeszukuje pranie i znajduje jedną z koszulek Mike’a, którą nakłada na siebie. Kiedy jej żołądek znów burczy, wraca do kuchni i przygotowuje lunch, znów gapiąc się na dodatkową porcję, którą stawia przed sobą. Nie może zdecydować się, co powinna zrobić, więc postanawia znów włączyć telewizor, puszczając jakiś film.  
Udaje jej się skoncentrować na nim przez godzinę — nie wie, czy dałaby radę dłużej, ponieważ światła mrugają, a potem znika prąd. Czeka przez pięć minut, spodziewając się trochę, że zaraz znów wróci, ale potem zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie — elektryczność nie wróci. Nie wie, czy to dlatego, że jakieś zombie przegryzło kabel zasilania, czy dlatego, że odpowiedzialni za to ludzie sami stali się zombie, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że prądu nie ma.  
Powoli wraca do pokoju Mike’a i siada na łóżku, próbując zdecydować się, co robić teraz. Będzie musiała opuścić ten dom; zdanie sobie z tego sprawy powoduje, że musi zamknąć oczy i wziąć kilka głębokich oddechów. Nie jest pewna, jak długo tak siedzi, oddychając tylko; w końcu wydmuchuje ciężko powietrze i otwiera oczy.  
Odkąd przyjechała do domu Mike’a, nie widziała wiele zombie, co jest dobrym argumentem za spędzeniem tutaj jeszcze jednej nocy. Jeszcze jednej nocy w pokoju i łóżku Mike’a, otoczona jego rzeczami; udając, że po prostu poszedł do kuchni po coś do picia i zaraz tutaj wróci.  
Jednak do zachodu słońca pozostało kilka godzin i Tina spędza je, przeszukując dom Changów i wybierając to, co chce i co mogłoby się jej przydać. Najpierw zabiera ulubioną płytę Mike’a, a potem ich wspólne zdjęcie z wakacji, które Mike zatknął przy lusterku. Bierze jedną z jego czapek oraz kilka ulubionych książek z półki. W końcu z kuchni zabiera całą żywność, która nie znajdowała się w lodówce czy w zamrażarce. Kiedy kończy, układa to wszystko wraz ze swoimi wcześniej przywiezionymi bagażami obok drzwi wejściowych.  
Po raz pierwszy, odkąd wszystko się zaczęło, nie daje rady zasnąć i przez całe godziny wierci się na łóżku Mike’a. Czuje się uwięziona, podskakując na najmniejsze trzaski i odgłosy zwierząt z zewnątrz. W końcu zapada w niespokojny sen i odczuwa ulgę, kiedy na zegarku widnieje wpół do szóstej rano. Nawet nie świta, ale jest na tyle blisko, że decyduje się wziąć zimny prysznic i zjeść zimne śniadanie, zanim po raz ostatni przechodzi przez dom Mike’a.  
Kiedy jest ubrana, zakłada ulubioną czapkę Mike’a, przeglądając się w lustrze. Broń w jej kaburze jest interesującym dodatkiem do tej czapki i Tina potrząsa głową na samą siebie. Kiedy załadowuje wszystkie rzeczy na tylne siedzenie i do bagażnika, wraca do sypialni Mike’a i zamyka oczy.  
— Do widzenia, Mike — szepcze. — Kocham cię. Spoczywaj w pokoju.  
Wyciera kilka ostatnich łez i wychodzi z domu Mike’a, zatrzymując się na moment w korytarzu, żeby zabrać klucze i móc zamknąć za sobą drzwi wejściowe. Nawet jeśli jej chłopak oraz jego rodzice nie żyją, Tinie i tak nie podoba się myśl, że ktoś inny mógłby szperać w ich domu. Wrzuca teraz już bezużyteczne klucze na tylne siedzenie, zamyka drzwi auta i odjeżdża.  
Jedynym pomysłem na jaki wpadła, gdy kręciła się bezsennie po łóżku Mike’a, było sprawdzenie reszty członków Glee. Dom Artiego jest najbliżej, więc chyba tam najlepiej będzie zacząć. Droga jest szybka, jak na zombie-standardy — tylko dwadzieścia minut. Tina otrzymuje odpowiedź, gdy tylko wjeżdża na podjazd.  
Z drzwi frontowych praktycznie nic nie zostało. Kilka odłamanych kawałków drewna wskazuje na podwórze i kilka znajduje się przy zawiasach, ale poza tym domowi Abramsów brakuje jakiejkolwiek obrony przed zombie lub innymi ludźmi. Tina i tak gasi silnik, ponieważ jakaś część niej musi _wiedzieć._ Wychodzi również dlatego, bo pamięta, że każdej niedzieli tata Artiego kupuje zapas wody butelkowanej na cały tydzień, więc jeśli jej się poszczęści, będzie mogła dodać je do swoich mizernych zapasów.  
Po raz pierwszy podnosi wcześniej zabrany karabin i ładuje go amunicją, a potem wychodzi z auta. Przez długą chwile stoi po prostu, ciesząc się blaskiem wschodzącego słońca i wiatrem rozwiewającym jej włosy. Powinna teraz stać obok swojej szkolnej szafki, rozmawiać ze znajomymi i czekać na pierwszy dzwonek, a nie przeczesywać domy przyjaciół w poszukiwaniu zombie, czy znaków życia.  
Stara się nie rozglądać po całym domu Artiego — spędziła dużo czasu w domu Mike’a i były to najcięższe chwile, jakie przeżyła w życiu. Nie jest w stanie rozpamiętywać każdego ze swoich przyjaciół w ten sam sposób. Nie może jednak powstrzymać się przed zajściem do sypialni chłopaka i przeszukaniem jego szuflad, aż znajduje sweter, który podarowała mu na święta dwa lata temu oraz jego ulubioną kamizelkę. Zabiera również jego ukochaną książkową trylogię i zanosi wszystko do auta razem z butelkowaną wodą. W domu Abramsów nie ma życia i to jedyna odpowiedź, jakiej potrzebuje w tej chwili.  
Tina jest prawie przy domu Brittany, kiedy przypomina sobie, że ona oraz Santana wyjechały wraz z trenerką Sylvester i resztą dziewczyn na cały weekend poza miasto. Pamięta to, ponieważ Santana narzekała, że nie będzie mogła pójść na sobotnią imprezę, a Brittany martwiła się zostawieniem Lorda Tubbingtona.  
Właśnie to wspomnienie zmartwionej Brittany sprawia, że pokonuje resztę drogi. Jeśli Lord Tubbington jest uwięziony w domu, Tina przynajmniej go uwolni. Na pewno poradzi sobie jako kot podwórkowy.  
Kiedy jednak zajeżdża pod dom, wszystko wydaje się być w porządku. Czując się kompletnie niedorzecznie, Tina staje przed drzwiami z karabinem w dłoni, i puka.  
— Tina! — krzyczy mama Brittany na jej widok. — Och, jak cudownie cię widzieć! Brittany na pewno by się ucieszyła na twoją wizytę, ale jest w Kalifornii razem z resztą cheerleaderek, jak wiesz.  
Tina kiwa powoli głową, ponieważ mama dziewczyny nie wydaje się przestraszona sytuacją. Podobnie jak nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że Tina trzyma w dłoniach broń.  
— Wiem — mówi. — Tylko pomyślałam, że… sprawdzę, co u Lorda Tubbingtona. Nie chciałam, żeby był uwięziony, gdyby… — urywa, ponieważ nie ma dobrego sposobu na powiedzenie dorosłemu, że myślałaś, że prawdopodobnie nie żyje.   
— Och, jesteś kochana. Cóż. — Mama Brittany wzdycha i jej jasny uśmiech znika nagle. — Wypuściłam go na dwór wczoraj, kiedy zgasł prąd, Tino. Myślę, że obie wiemy… — milknie. — Za dziesięć minut podam brunch — oznajmia. — Gotowaliśmy w kominku. Możesz w tym czasie przejrzeć pokój Brittany, jeśli chcesz.  
Tina przygryza wargę i kiwa głową, idąc korytarzem za mamą Brittany. Zabiera zeszłoroczne zdjęcie wszystkich dziewczyn z Nowego Jorku, a potem leniwie przegląda szafę Brittany. Potrzebuje czegoś, ale nie jest pewna czego, aż w końcu zabiera jasny, turkusowy, skórzany pasek. Zakłada go zamiast swojego, upewniając się, że kabura jest porządnie przypięta, a potem dołącza do rodziców Brittany przy brunchu: gotowane na ogniu kiełbaski, owsianka i kawałki arbuza. Kiedy kończy się jedzenie, Tina wstaje i przytula ich oboje.  
— Dziękuję.  
— Nie ma za co, kochanie — mówi mama Brittany z tym samym, sztucznym uśmiechem.  
Potem wraca do swojego auta i oddycha głęboko. Myśli o podjechaniu do domu Pucka, ale nie jest do końca pewna, gdzie on dokładnie mieszka. Do domów Mercedes i Santany jest stąd kawałek drogi, jak na standardy Limy i już ma zamiar ruszyć do Mercedes, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że najpierw bliżej jej będzie do Kurta i Finna.  
„Bliżej” okazuje się pojęciem względnym — musi trzykrotnie ominąć zniszczone pojazdy, próbując nie zaglądać do ich wnętrza. Cofa dwa razy, gdy napotyka na grupy zombie, ponieważ właściwie jeszcze ani razu nie strzelała z karabinu. Kiedy skręca na ich ulicę, jest niezwykle wdzięczna, że zjadła coś u rodziców Brittany i otwiera jeden batonik, parkując pod domem Kurta i Finna.  
Z zewnątrz, ich dom wygląda prawie dokładnie tak samo jak wtedy, gdy była tutaj ostatnim razem. Jest popołudnie, więc Tina nie spodziewała się nawet, że dostrzeże zapalone światła. Drzwi nie są uszkodzone, nie ma żadnej krwi i przez ostatnie dwie dzielnice nie napotkała na żadne zombie. Chwyta karabin i biegnie do wejście. Najdziwniejsze z tego wszystkiego jest to, że w dalszym ciągu czuje się zobowiązana, aby zapukać. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Problem roku 2000 - Y2K** _(z ang. year 2 kilo bug)_ , **pluskwa milenijna** _(z ang. millenium bug)_ – potencjalnie katastroficzne skutki, jakie miał z nastaniem roku 2000 wywołać przyjęty kilkadziesiąt lat wcześniej sposób zapisu daty w programach komputerowych. W epoce pierwszych komputerów dla zaoszczędzenia pamięci (być może także z innych powodów) rok był zapisywany tylko dwiema ostatnimi cyframi, co nie pozwalało przechować informacji o stuleciu, np. rok 1901 był kodowany tak samo jak rok 2001: jako 01.


	8. Rozdział 8

**Rozdział VIII**

**Przetrwanie Apokalipsy Zombie Według Pucka, #11:  
Zasady należy naginać.**

Każdą zasadę można jakoś nagiąć. Cóż, może nie wszystkie, uważa Puck, ale większość. Wytrzymał tylko dwa dni bez swojej gitary zanim podjął ryzyko, aby ją zastąpić i mogło się to okazać głupim posunięciem. Puck wie, że może zachowują się nieco sentymentalnie. Nie pomoże im to w przeżyciu, ale może nie ma w tym nic złego, ponieważ póki co, Puck żyje i nie traci zmysłów. Nie ma również ochoty ze sobą skończyć.   
Nigdy nie chciał zostać ostatnim człowiekiem na ziemi — wydaje się to zbyt samotną opcją — ale podoba mu się myśl bycia jednym z ostatnich.

***

Puck znajduje półki do przymocowania na dachu i po burzliwej kłótni — oraz praktycznej demonstracji, która miała udowodnić nie tyle niepraktyczność, co niemożliwość tego pomysłu — Kurtowi udaje się go przekonać, że nie mogą ustawić trzech półek, jedna na drugiej. Puck zostawia go samego, kopiąc stojące mu na drodze rzeczy, i wraca po kilku minutach z nowym planem, mającym pomóc im wykorzystać całą dostępną przestrzeń.  
— Foch już ci minął? — pyta Kurt, chichocząc.  
— Zawsze mogę pozbyć się twojego arbuza — grozi Puck, stojąc na małym stołku i ładując na półkę zimowe ciuchy. — Jest duży, wiesz?  
— A ja zawsze mogę cię przyczepić do tej półki i zostawić w Costco — odpowiada Kurt swoim najsłodszym głosem. — Będę na niej siedział, jedząc mojego arbuza.  
— Jesteś dla mnie taki dobry. — Puck zerka przez ramię, uśmiechając się krzywo. — Widziałem gdzieś tutaj sernik wciąż nadający się do jedzenia.  
— Gdzie? — Kurt prostuje się szybko, odsuwając od auta. — Zaprowadź mnie do sernika!  
Puck śmieje się i sięga do wnętrza Nava, a potem podaje Kurtowi widelec.  
— Teraz są jeszcze dobre i chłodne, ale raczej szybko się zepsują. — Idzie nieco w głąb sklepu, odwracając się nagle i dramatycznie. — Tada!  
— To albo niebo, albo piekło — mówi Kurt, klaszcząc na widok pudła wypełnionego sernikiem. — Całe to ciasto w końcu się zmarnuje, a nie ma szans, że uda mi się zjeść wszystko.  
— Cóż, możesz przynajmniej podzielić się ze mną częścią tej winy — stwierdza Puck, otwierając jedno z opakowań. — Deser przed kolacją.  
— Sernik liczy się jako oba. To ser. — Kurt nabiera na widelec porządny kawałek i wkłada go do ust. — To takie pyszne.  
Puck szczerzy się, samemu biorąc kawałek.  
— Widzisz? Costco nie jest takie złe. Widziałem też jakieś ciuchy i inne rzeczy. Może powinniśmy zostać tutaj na noc.  
— Budynek jest… duży. I otwarty. — Kurt marszczy brwi. — Ale rzuciły mi się w oczy materace. Możemy przyciągnąć kilka w pobliże Nava.  
— Powinniśmy poszukać też nowych opon — sugeruje Puck. — Skorzystać z tej okazji. — Marszczy brwi. — Powiedz mi, co myślisz.  
— Załadować to, bez czego nie przeżyjemy nocy. Jeśli trzeba będzie się zwijać, będziemy mieli przynajmniej to, czego nam potrzeba — mówi Kurt. — Woda, tabletki, cała broń i amunicja, której nie nosimy przy sobie.  
Puck kiwa głową.  
— A potem? Jutro?  
Kurt znów szturcha sernik widelcem. Zerka na chłopaka.  
— Chcę wrócić do Limy. Wiem, że nie powinniśmy patrzeć za siebie, ale to Finn, Puck. Tata kazał nam siebie pilnować i… Muszę po prostu wiedzieć. Znaleźć jego, albo jego ciało.  
Puck milczy przez długi czas, powoli jedząc sernik. Wygląda na to, że rozważa kilka opcji, ponieważ co jakiś czas potrząsa lub kiwa głową.  
— Okej — stwierdza w końcu. — I tak nie jestem jeszcze przygotowany na znalezienie farmy. Pojedziemy na zachód od Toledo, a potem skierujemy się na południe.  
— Dobrze, dzięki, to dla mnie bardzo ważne. — Kurt je jeszcze kilka kawałków ciasta, nie patrząc na Pucka. Potem dodaje: — Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem, ale chyba nie dam rady zjeść więcej.  
Puck parska śmiechem.  
— Chodź. Z tyłu jest wielka zamrażarka. Wsadzimy tam jeden i zjemy go na śniadanie.  
— Niech będzie, skoro są małe szanse, że kanapka śniadaniowa jakoś się przede mną zmaterializuje. Ile zostało nam alejek?  
— Możemy ominąć te z chemią gospodarczą. Przejrzeć te z rzeczami do prac ogrodniczych. — Puck wkłada ciasto do zamrażarki, uśmiechając się. — Chociaż może powinniśmy zabrać trochę worków na śmieci.  
— Dobra myśl. Mogą się nadawać również jako płaszcze przeciwdeszczowe.  
— Hej, to ty znasz się na modzie. Czy to ostatni trend na apokalipsę zombie?  
— W normalnych okolicznościach w życiu bym tego nie założył — stwierdza Kurt dramatycznie. — Ale to lepsze niż krew i wnętrzności na ubraniu.  
— Lepsze też od częstego robienia prania — zgadza się Puck, prowadząc ich do jednej z pozostałych do sprawdzenia alejek. — Cholera, ale ze mnie idiota — jęczy, zatrzymując się przed wężami ogrodowymi.  
— Kiedyś bym się zgodził z tym stwierdzeniem, teraz już nie bardzo — mówi Kurt. — Co jest?  
— Mogliśmy wypompowywać paliwo. Znaczy, pompy jeszcze działały, więc było łatwiej, ale mogliśmy to robić przy niektórych wrakach.  
— Nie jesteś idiotą, ale geniuszem! Ja nigdy bym na to nie wpadł, a sam powiedziałeś, że wcześniej nie było nam to potrzebne.   
Puck prostuje się wyraźnie pod tą pochwałą i chwyta dwa węże, przerzucając je sobie przez ramię.  
— Jestem za to całkiem pewien, że nie potrzebujemy spryskiwaczy — mówi, rozglądając się po alejce. — Chodźmy uderzyć na ten ostatni dział z jedzeniem.  
— Czy precle są jakimś luksusem? — pyta Kurt, kiedy idą. — Mają w sobie sól, a to ważne, prawda?  
— Tak i tak — odpowiada Puck, szczerząc się. — Weź też wszystkie batoniki. Są małe, a mają w sobie dużo kalorii. — Leniwie pcha przed sobą wózek. — Ale chyba niczym nie możemy usprawiedliwić chipsów.  
— Cholera, zawierają sól i przyprawy? — mruczy Kurt, wydymając wargi. — Jedna paczka?  
— Tylko to, co zmieści się w kabinie , skoro butelki z wodą nie są tam zbyt poręczne.  
— Wezmę jedną, a potem najwyżej zamienię na coś lepszego. Może znajdę jakieś musli.  
Puck skręca, a potem zatrzymuje się nagle.  
— Zajebiście! Spójrz na to suszone mięso, musieli mieć niedawno dostawę.  
— Przy końcu zazwyczaj leży takie o smaku barbecue — mówi Kurt. — Szukaj uważnie.  
— Super. — Puck szczerzy się do niego, wkładając mięso do wózka. — Kiedy już znajdziemy sobie jakieś miejsce, będziemy musieli posortować wszystko według daty ważności. — Marszczy brwi. — Oczywiście, jeśli naprawdę uda nam się znaleźć farmę, przyda nam się to, co można zjeść w przeciągu kolejnych sześciu miesięcy.  
— Mówisz o tej farmie tak, jakbyś myślał, że się na niej na coś przydam — stwierdza Kurt, śmiejąc się do siebie. — Chyba, że planujesz mnie porzucić, zanim znajdziesz ten amiszowski raj.  
— Uznałem, że ogarniemy to po drodze. — Puck wzrusza ramionami i idzie dalej. — Wydojenie krowy nie powinno być takie trudne, co?  
— To ty masz doświadczenie, jeśli chodzi o cycki. Jestem pewien, że z tymi również sobie poradzisz.  
Puck śmieje się.  
— Z takimi jeszcze nie miałem do czynienia, ale w tym momencie nie musimy się tym martwić. To jest dopiero tragedia. — Potrząsa głową. — Tyle słodyczy, tak mało miejsca w Navie.  
— Miętówki jadą z nami — stwierdza stanowczo Kurt. Idzie w dół alejki, uważnie przyglądając się wszystkim pojemnikom. — Boli mnie to, ale czekolada musi zostać. Jest zbyt gorąco i… Super!  
— Co jest?  
Kurt unosi jeden z dużych pojemników.  
— Żelki! I to nie byle jakie cholerstwo, które dostaje się na Wielkanoc, a Jelly Belly! — Siada na środku przejścia i odkręca słoik.  
Puck kręci głową, szczerząc się lekko, i siada obok Kurta.  
— Będziemy się tak żywić _dopiero wtedy_ , gdy zostawimy za sobą wszystko, co porządne.  
— Pięćdziesiąt smaków, Puck! — wyjaśnia Kurt, wkładając jeden palec do słoika i mieszając żelki, a potem wyjmuje jedną i wkłada ją do ust. — Guma balonowa.  
— Zawsze się zastanawiałem, czy naprawdę dają tam tyle smaków — mówi Puck, biorąc całą garść słodyczy. Przygląda im się przez chwilę. — Widzę tutaj tylko siedem czy osiem — uznaje, a potem wkłada wszystko do ust.  
Kurt piszczy ze zgrozą.  
— Tak się nie robi!  
— Co? — pyta Puck z pełnymi ustami.  
— Nie tak się je Jelly Belly. Robisz to źle.  
— Mamy koniec świata, Kurt. Nie mogę jeść tak żelek, ponieważ?  
Kurt wzdycha.  
— Ich smaki są subtelne i najlepiej delektować się nimi pojedynczo lub w odpowiednio dobranych parach. — Przetrząsa słoik zanim wyciąga żelkę i wkłada ją do ust. — Dr. Pepper. A ty co czujesz?  
— Słodycz. Jak wakacje na Hawajach — uznaje Puck.  
Kurt znów przetrząsa naczynie i wyciąga białą oraz blado żółtą.  
— Zjedz te dwa. To dopiero będą Hawaje.  
Puck przewraca oczami, ale bierze dwie żeli i wkłada je do ust, żując powoli.  
— Ananas i kokos. Okej. — Wzrusza ramionami.  
— Widzisz? Możesz odróżnić smaki. Jest koniec świata, ale to nie znaczy, że musisz jeść jak prostak. — Kurt wyciąga ze słoika kilka żelek, a potem popycha naczynie w stronę Pucka. — Wybierz kilka i stwórz smak.  
— Prostak — parska Puck, marszcząc na Kurta brwi i wyciąga niby dwie przypadkowe, wkładając je do ust.  
— No i? Co masz?  
Puck uśmiecha się krzywo.  
— Piwo imbirowe z lodami waniliowymi.  
Kurt wydyma w odpowiedzi usta.  
— Nigdy nie mogę odróżnić tego smaku od kawy, bez spróbowania. To najlepsza kombinacja.  
— Tak? — pyta Puck, wciąż żując powoli żelki.  
— Tak, jestem pewien, że to zdecydowanie najlepsze poł…  
Puck nachyla się, przerywając Kurtowi w pół słowa, gdy jego usta lądują na ustach Kurta. Zanim ten ma szansę zareagować, Puck przesuwa językiem po jego wargach i siłą wsuwa się do ust. Dzieje się to tak szybko, że Kurt nie ma nawet szansy poczuć zaskoczenia, ale potem czuje słodki smak i uchyla usta szerzej. Puck odsuwa się, wciąż uśmiechając się krzywo i podsuwa Kurtowi słoik. — Twoja kolej.  
Kurt czuje rumieniec na policzkach i lekkie zdezorientowanie, gdy zmusza się, aby nie przyłożyć dłoni do ust. Zamiast tego mówi:  
— Wydaje mi się, że to liczy się jako płyn ustrojowy.  
— Cóż, żadnej krwi. — Puck wzrusza ramionami.  
Kurt kiwa głową, a potem sięga do słoika, szukając wybranego smaku. Kiedy znajduje potrzebne żelki, wkłada je do ust i zaczyna żuć powoli, zerkając na Pucka nieśmiało. Kiedy Puck nic nie robi, unosi brwi.  
— Więc?  
Puck szczerzy się lekko.  
— Tylko ja potrafię się ruszać?  
Kurt powstrzymuje śmiech.  
— Tak, chyba tak.  
— Leniwiec — stwierdza Puck, ale znów się nachyla i Kurt wychodzi mu naprzeciw, całując go lekko, zanim niepewnie przesuwa językiem po wardze Pucka. Usta chłopaka uchylają się i jego język znów wsuwa się do ust Kurta. Kurt pozwala sobie zatracić się na chwilę w tym pocałunku, zanim odsuwa się, znów unosząc brwi.  
— Arbuz — mówi Puck z uśmieszkiem. — Próbujesz mnie przechytrzyć jednym smakiem?  
— Nie powiedziałem, że trzeba koniecznie je mieszać — odpowiada Kurt, wzruszając ramieniem.— Powiedziałem tylko, że musisz je docenić.  
— Docenić, tak? — Puck szczerzy się i chwyta dłoń Kurta, zakładając znów karabin na plecy, a wolną dłonią biorąc słoik z Jelly Belly. — Chodź.  
— Nie możemy przejrzeć reszty alejek rano? — jęczy Kurt.  
— Czy powiedziałem, że idziemy sprawdzać alejki? — pyta Puck, wstając. Wkłada słoik do koszyka i zaczyna popychać go przed siebie, nie puszczając ręki Kurta. — Uznałem, że zostawiliśmy Nava samego na wystarczająco długo. — Kiedy zerka za siebie, uśmiecha się szeroko, a jego oczy błyszczą psotnie.  
— Po prostu chcesz być bliżej broni.  
— Będziesz musiał sam się przekonać — odpiera Pucka, zatrzymując wózek przy tyle auta. Bierze słoik i podchodzi do materacy, które przyciągnęli wcześniej, siadając i pociągając Kurta za sobą. Zdejmuje buty i skarpetki, siadając po turecku, i stawiając słoik pomiędzy nimi. — W porządku?  
Kurt również zdejmuje swoje buty i skarpetki.  
— Masz chyba jakiś fetysz na broń palną.  
— A co, zapomniałeś mi powiedzieć, że tak naprawdę jesteś strzelbą? — Puck wzrusza ramionami. — To nie ja przytulałem się dzisiaj rano do karabinu.  
— To był przypadek. I jestem pewien, że ty go tam zostawiłeś! — stwierdza Kurt na swoją obronę.  
— Uh-huh. — Puck znów przeszukuje słoik, wybierając cztery żelki i wkładając je do ust. — Więc, co to jest? — pyta i nachyla się, tym razem kładąc jedną dłoń na twarzy Kurta. Kurt oddaje pocałunek, rozchylając usta Pucka swoim językiem. Kiedy czuje smak kawy i czekolady, chwyta za jego koszulkę, używając jej, aby usadowić się mu na kolanach.  
Druga dłoń Pucka ląduje na pasie Kurta, a ten pocałunek jest o wiele bardziej natarczywy niż dwa poprzednie. Kurt kładzie jedną dłoń na tyle karku Pucka, drugą przeczesując irokez na jego głowie i zaciskając palce w krótkich włosach. Odsuwa się od jego ust na tyle długo, by wymamrotać:  
— Czekolada _oraz_ kawa to oszukiwanie.  
— Jesteś pewien, że nie mamy miejsca na trochę czekolady? — pyta Puck z małym uśmiechem.  
— Nie mam chyba ochoty na te chipsy ziemniaczane. Zmieści się w kabinie.  
— Świetnie, w takim razie.   
Puck nie czeka, aż Kurt wybierze następną porcję żelek i po prostu znów zaczyna go całować, zabierając dłoń z jego pasa i kładąc ją w dole pleców. Palce Kurta mocniej zaciskają się na jego włosach, ciągnąc lekko, gdy oddaje pocałunek, pozwalając swoim zębom zacisnąć się mocniej na wardze Pucka.  
Puck oplata go ramionami i odchyla się, ciągnąc za sobą i nie przerywając przy tym pocałunku. Chwilę później, przewraca ich, wsuwając nogę pomiędzy nogi Kurta. Kurt owija jedną nogę wysoko wokół jego bioder i w tym samym czasie, mimowolnie sięga dłonią w bok, aby sprawdzić, czy karabin wciąż znajduje się blisko nich. Kiedy dłoń Pucka znika z jego twarzy, Kurt zdaje sobie sprawę, że chłopak robi to samo, sięgając ku swojej broni.  
Kurt zaczyna się śmiać, zaciskając nogi wokół Pucka.   
— Fetysz na broń palną, co? — parska Puck.  
— Zamknij się — odpowiada Kurt, znów przyciągając go ku sobie.  
— Dobra, Ogierze — mówi Puck, a jego uśmiech powiększa się.  
— Och Boże, nie nazwałeś mnie tak — jęczy Kurt. — I to z dużej litery. Słyszałem to w twoim głosie.  
— Nazwałem. — Puck kiwa głową. — Problem?  
— Nie. Chyba, że oczekujesz, że będę na to odpowiadał.  
— Och, ale będziesz — mówi Puck pewnie, a jego noga — wciąż ściśnięta pomiędzy nogami Kurta — porusza się na przód i w dół, naciskając na penis chłopaka. — Do jutrzejszego południa. — Puck znów go całuje, tym razem poruszając się przy jego ciele. Kurt zaciska nogi mocniej, wyginając się w jego stronę i czuje, że Puck jest tak samo twardy.  
Puck odsuwa się i przez chwilę patrzy na niego w ciszy.  
— Mogę ci obciągnąć? — pyta w końcu.  
Kurt ma wrażenie, że w jego umyśle dochodzi do poważnego spięcia; rumieni się mocno i musi przełknąć kilkakrotnie ślinę, zanim udaje mu się cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.  
— To kolejny płyn ustrojowy.  
— Jestem całkiem pewien — mówi Puck, kładąc dłoń na przedzie jego dżinsów — że Zombie nie mają orgazmów. Więc raczej nic nam nie grozi.  
Kurt kiwa głową, czeka chwilę, a potem jeszcze raz kiwa.  
— Okej.  
Puck całuje go, rozpinając zamek i ściągając jego spodnie oraz bieliznę do kolan. Potem zniża się i po kilku sekundach jego język przesuwa się w górę po członku Kurta. Kurt sapie, unosząc lekko biodra z materaca, a jedna z jego dłoni zaciska się na włosach Pucka zanim zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co robi. Puck liże go po raz kolejny w ten sam sposób, ale teraz okrąża językiem główkę penisa zanim wsuwa go do ust. Powoli bierze go coraz głębiej, jedną dłoń zaciskając przy podstawie trzonu, poruszając nią lekko, a drugą wsuwa pod koszulkę Kurta, przesuwając lekko palcami po skórze zanim szczypie jeden z sutków.  
Kurt jęczy, a jego biodra szarpią się mimo woli i mogłoby być mu przykro z tego powodu, gdyby Puck sam wszystkiego nie zaczął. Zamiast tego szepcze:  
— Och, Boże, to takie _przyjemne_ , Puck.  
Puck nie daje żadnego znaku, że to słyszał, ale kilka sekund później jakimś cudem jego usta znajdują się jeszcze niżej, a palce po raz kolejny szczypią sutek Kurta, tym razem mocniej. Drugą dłoń przesuwa na jądra Kurta, trzymając je lekko. Kurt nie przestaje poruszać biodrami i zaciskać palców na jego włosach. Słyszy własne jęki oraz szepty i owija nogi wokół pleców chłopaka, rozpadając się pod nim na małe kawałeczki.  
— Proszę — skamle, chociaż nie jest pewien, o co właściwie prosi. Tym razem odpowiedź Pucka jest natychmiastowa; szczypie mocno sutek Kurta, zaciskając drugą dłoń delikatnie na jądrach, gdy bierze go coraz głębiej w usta. Kurt wydaje z siebie wysokie jęki i skamle, dysząc: — Zaraz dojdę, Puck!   
Puck kiwa lekko głową i nie przestaje ani na chwilę, utrzymując rytm. Kurt ciągnie go za włosy i jęczy, zaczynając dochodzić, unosząc wysoko biodra. Usta i dłonie Pucka nie przestają się poruszać, dopóki Kurt znów nie opada na materac, rozluźniając zacisk na jego włosach.  
Puck powoli naciąga na niego ubranie i kładzie się na boku, całując go. Kurt kładzie dłoń na jego biodrze, a potem przesuwa w dół i w górę uda, a pocałunek staje się coraz mocniejszy i bardziej natarczywy. Kurt przesuwa rękę w kierunku wnętrza jego uda i powoli w górę, aż zatrzymuje się na przedzie dżinsów. Puck poprawia pozycję, wypychając biodra i wsuwając dłoń pod koszulkę Kurta i w górę jego pleców.  
Kciuk Kurta ociera się o guzik jego spodni i chłopak odsuwa się lekko.  
— Mogę? — pyta.  
— Tak, kurwa — odpowiada Puck, niemal warcząc.  
Kurt powoli rozpina jego spodnie, zanim niepewnie wsuwa dłoń, dotykając penisa Pucka przez materiał bielizny. Puck wyrzuca biodra do przodu, zaciskając dłoń na włosach Kurta i przyciągając go do pocałunku. Kurt porusza dłonią, w górę i w dół, wsuwając język w usta chłopaka. Puck ciągnie go za włosy, a ruchy jego bioder stają się coraz szybsze i gwałtowniejsze.  
Kurt odsuwa na chwilę dłoń, a potem wsuwa ją pod materiał bielizny i zaciska palce na jego penisie. Puck jęczy nisko i zachęcająco, całując go mocniej i goręcej. Kurt zaczyna poruszać dłonią szybciej, w górę i w dół, unosząc wolną dłoń, żeby położyć ją na policzku chłopaka, delikatnie gładząc go kciukiem. Puck lgnie do tego dotyku, nie przestając poruszać biodrami. Kurt nie jest do końca pewien, co robi, ale zarówno jemu jak i Puckowi to odpowiada, więc przyśpiesza ruchy ręki.  
Puck dwukrotnie mocno wyrzuca biodra, a potem dochodzi z niskim jękiem, nie przerywając pocałunku. Jego ramiona zaciskają się wokół Kurta, kiedy opada na niego. Kurt zabiera dłoń i wyciera ją o bok materaca; opiera brodę na czubku głowy Pucka, obejmując go jednym ramieniem i zasypiają w tej pozycji.  
Budzą się przed świtem i spędzają kolejne dwie godziny na ładowaniu zapasów do Nava i sprawdzaniu sklepu, żeby upewnić się, że wzięli wszystko, czego potrzebują i co mogą ze sobą zabrać. Puck wyjmuje sernik z lodówki i kończą go szybko, podczas gdy on sprawdza mapy w poszukiwaniu drogi powrotnej do Limy.  
— Mamy wszystko? — pyta Kurt. — Powinniśmy spróbować napełnić bak, jeśli uda nam się dostać do aut na zewnątrz.   
— Okej, w porządku — zgadza się Puck. — Mamy to narzędzie do otwierania baków, zabierzemy je ze sobą. — Kiedy Kurt wchodzi do auta, Puck podchodzi do drzwi, przewieszając karabin przez ramię i trzymając w dłoniach dodatkowe kłódki. Wygląda ostrożnie przez mniejsze drzwi, zanim pokazuje Kurtowi uniesione w górę kciuki i otwiera głównie wejście. Kiedy jest wystarczająco uniesione, Kurt wyprowadza Nava i Puck zamyka je za nim, zawieszając kłódki. Potem zajmuje miejsce pasażera. — Czas zatankować, Ogierze.  
— Wciąż nie mam zamiaru na to reagować — odpowiada Kurt.  
Puck szczerzy się.  
— Nie minęło jeszcze południe. Poza tym — dodaje, kiedy zatrzymują się pod zbiornikami — to dlatego, że masz dużego. — Otwiera drzwi Nava i próbuje otworzyć najbliższy bak.  
Kurt przewraca oczami i podnosi karabin, obserwując parking, podczas gdy Puckowi w końcu udaje się zdjąć zamknięcie. Zanim ma jednak szansę zacząć przepompowywanie benzyny, na parkingu pojawia się duża grupa zombie.  
— Puck? — mówi Kurt. — Puck, wracaj do Nava, musimy spadać.  
Puck unosi wzrok i wzdycha.  
— Cholera. — Zamyka pokrywę i zabiera narzędzie, a potem szybko wraca do auta. — Jebane zombie.  
— Zatrzymamy się na następnej wolnej stacji — obiecuje Kurt. — Gdzie jest wyjazd z parkingu? — pyta, skręcając mocno w lewo, żeby ominąć stwory szerokim łukiem.  
— Na lewo, pojedziemy US 20 na południe — mówi Puck.  
Kurt skręca w lewo, jadąc szybciej niż to wskazane, gdy omija porzucone auta i kilka zombie wędrujących po ulicy.  
— Skąd one się wzięły? Kiedy wczoraj zgubiliśmy te grupę, nie widzieliśmy już żadnego. To nie te same stwory. Nie mają garniturów.  
— Wyprzedaż w SteinMart? — żartuje Puck. — Nie widziałeś nigdy nagrań z Czarnego Piątku? — milknie. — A może sam jesteś ich częścią?  
Kurt sapie.  
— _Proszę cię._ Czarny Piątek jest taki plebejski. Robię wszystkie zakupy w Cyber Poniedziałek. Nie lubię być dotykany przez nieznajomych, a zwłaszcza tych spoconych, oszalałych ludzi z nadwagą i okropnym obuwiem.  
— Skoro tak. — Puck wskazuje kciukiem za siebie. — Mam podobnie, jeśli chodzi o zombie.  
Wskazówka paliwa informuje, że została im jakaś jedna czwarta baku, a i to znika szybko. Milę później, Kurt dostrzega stację Shell, ale zanim ma szansę skręcić, zauważa zombie zbite w gromadkę przy jednej ze ścian budynku.  
— Chyba musimy jechać dalej — wzdycha.  
Jadą dość spory kawałek zanim natrafiają na znak Speedwaya. Tym razem udaje im się nawet wyjść z Nava zanim znajdują ich zombie.  
— Kurwa mać! — wrzeszczy Puck, potrząsając w kierunku zombie narzędziem do otwierania baków.  
— Przestań kląć i wracaj do auta! — krzyczy do niego Kurt.  
Puck wydyma usta, zapinając pas.  
— Dzięki temu mi lepiej.  
— Nie będziesz czuł się lepiej, kiedy zostawię twoje zainfekowane dupsko na poboczu — mamrocze Kurt. — Następnym razem najpierw wchodź, a potem machaj zabawką przez okno.  
Puck patrzy na niego, uśmiechając się powoli.  
— Przez okno, co?  
— Cokolwiek na ciebie działa — stwierdza Kurt.  
— Nigdy tego nie wygram, prawda? — pyta Puck z sapnięciem. — A przynajmniej nie werbalnie.  
— Nie masz żadnych szans, fakt — zgadza się Kurt.  
Następny odcinek drogi zajmują same salony samochodowe, a kiedy przejeżdżają I-475, mijają jeszcze kilka restauracji, zanim zjeżdżają na GetGo. Parking wydaje się być pusty i Kurt okrąża stację dwukrotnie zanim podjeżdża pod dystrybutor.  
— Przysięgam, kurwa, na Boga, jeśli zobaczę zombie zanim ten bak się napełni, zacznę się drzeć — ogłasza.  
— Jeden galon — mówi Puck po minucie. — Chyba. Leci powoli. — Wzdycha. — Ale zawsze coś. — Mija kolejnych kilka minut i Puck wyszarpuje węża z Nava i zatrzaskuje przykrywkę baku, zanim rusza biegiem w kierunku miejsca pasażera. — Ruszaj.  
— Jasna kurwa! — wrzeszczy Kurt, uderzając pięścią w kierownicę, gdy wyjeżdża z parkingu. — Irytują mnie te kurewskie zombiaki, wpierdalające się w nasze tankowanie!  
Puck zaczyna się śmiać.  
— Wydaje się, jakby naprawdę miały jakiś plan. Nie spodziewałem się tego.  
Przez kilka kolejnych mil nie mijają niczego, potem natrafią na pole golfowe, a potem znów na kolejne mile ciszy. Wskazówka paliwa zniża się coraz bardziej — dwa, trzy galony nie starczają na długo — ale nie mają nawet szans, aby zatrzymać się i użyć kanistrów na dachu, ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy Kurt zwalnia, zombiaki wychodzą zza jakichś drzew, czy porzuconych samochodów. Udaje im się zatrzymać na tyle, aby przelać zawartość jednego z nich i to pozwala im dotrzeć do Ohio 109, gdzie skręcają, kierując się na południe.  
— Naprawdę musimy zatankować — mówi Kurt, starając się zachować spokój. — Nie możemy dłużej ciągnąć czegoś takiego.  
— Im dalej odjedziemy od Toledo, tym mniej zombie napotkamy — odpowiada Puck. — Znaczy, nie chcę marnować amunicji, kiedy możemy po prostu odjechać, ale jeśli dojedziemy na trzech, czterech galonach, będziemy po kolei zużywać kanistry na dachu.  
Kurt poklepuje deskę rozdzielczą.  
— Proszę, nie umieraj mi tu, kochanie — mówi do auta. — Proszę, dowieź nas na wolną od zombie stację benzynową.  
Jadą przez kolejnych kilka minut zanim Kurt znów się odzywa:  
— Bingo! Postój dla tirów!  
— Świetnie. — Puck przeładowuje strzelbę. — Zombie tirowcy.  
Znak przed skupiskiem budynków ogłasza, że zajechali do „Restauracji i Saloonu Winchesterów”, a duży, wysypany żwirem parking jest zajęty przez trzy osiemnastokołowce oraz inne ciężarówki i samochody zaparkowane na przedzie. W zasięgu wzroku nie ma żadnych zombie.  
— To może skończyć się bardzo dobrze, albo bardzo źle — mówi Kurt.  
— Głosuję za bardzo dobrze — uznaje Puck. — Ale i tak zabieram ze sobą karabin _oraz_ strzelbę.  
— Dobry plan. Potem wypijemy piwo. — Kurt podjeżdża Navem do pomp i zauważa, że ekranik jest wciąż podświetlony. — Mają tutaj prąd!  
— _Zimne_ piwo! — mruczy Puck. — Muszą tu być inne dupki z generatorem, czy coś. — Obaj wychodzą z Nava i Kurt przesuwa jedną ze swoich kart, ale benzyna nie zaczyna lecieć natychmiast. Po jakichś dwudziestu sekundach słychać głośne kliknięcie i Puck wkłada węża z powrotem do pustego kanistra, naciskając lekko. Słychać chlup i benzyna zaczyna lecieć. — Tak, kurwa — szczerzy się. — Zdecydowanie inne Dupki.  
— Zacznij napełniać bak _Nava_ , Puck — mówi Kurt. — Kanister może poczekać.  
— Spokojnie, Ogierze — śmieje się Puck. — Jest tego dużo. — Napełnia zbiornik do końca, a potem wreszcie wkłada pompę do baku.  
— Te dupki też żyją! — Słyszą kobiecy głos i kiedy Kurt odwraca się w stronę budynków, widzi rudowłosą kobietę stojącą w drzwiach jednego z nich. — Macie ochotę na zimne piwo, chłopcy, kiedy skończycie swoją robotę?  
— Byłoby świetnie — odkrzykuje Puck. — Ilu Dupków tam jest?  
— Siedmioro, licząc mnie. A ile jest z wami?  
— Tylko nasza dwójka! — Benzyna przestaje lecieć i Puck odwiesza węża, zamykając pokrywę. — Podjedziesz do wejścia? — zwraca się do Kurta.  
— Może powinniśmy odjechać — oznajmia Kurt, podejrzliwym wzrokiem patrząc na budynki. — Nie wiemy ile naprawdę jest tam osób i czy nie potrzebują czasami jakichś zapasów?  
— Klimatyzacja — stwierdza Puck. — I no wiesz, może kawa.  
— Cholera — mówi Kurt, podjeżdżając pod budynek i parkując. — Któregoś dnia nie pójdę ci na rękę, zobaczysz.  
— Ale nie dzisiaj. — Puck wzrusza ramionami, ale zabiera ze sobą obie spluwy, kiedy podchodzą do drzwi. Kurt robi to samo, przewieszając karabin przez ramię i wsuwając pistolet za pasek dżinsów.  
Kiedy wchodzą do środka, wita ich radośnie piątka mężczyzn i jedna młoda dziewczyna w okularach.  
— Gdzie się kierujecie, chłopcy? — pyta jeden z nich. — Jestem Fred Winchester, właściciel tego miejsca.  
— Puck — przedstawia się chłopak, a potem wskazuje na Kurta. — A to Kurt, albo Ogier.  
Kurt lekko poprawia karabin.  
— Wara od moich rzeczy — mówi stanowczo.  
— Oni nie są chyba jak ten typ, którego postrzeliłeś pod McDonaldem — mówi Puck, uśmiechając się krzywo.  
Grupka wygląda na zaskoczoną i nieco przestraszoną.  
— Och, nie szukamy żadnych kłopotów — mówi jeden z mężczyzn. — W Toledo jest źle?  
— Byliśmy po zachodniej stronie — odpowiada Puck. — Nie jest ciekawie. Nie chciałbym zostawać tam dłużej, niż trzeba. Teraz lecimy na południe.  
— Więc co z tymi piwami, chłopcy? — pyta kobieta, która wołała ich wcześniej przed budynkiem.  
— Z chęcią. — Puck siada na jednym ze stołków przy barze. Jest zrobiony z drewna, jak chyba wszystko inne w tym pomieszczeniu. Kurt posyła mu zdziwione spojrzenie, ale ten tylko wzrusza ramionami. — Mówiłem już, że moja babcia lubi dziki zachód — mówi cicho.  
Kurt potrząsa głową.  
— Jesteś taki dziwny.  
— Tell me about it… Stud.  
Kurt jęczy i zakrywa twarz dłońmi.  
— Masz naprawdę nie po kolei w głowie. Pij to swoje piwo.

* * * 

**Przetrwanie Apokalipsy Zombie Według Pucka, #12:  
Zawsze miej zapas benzyny.**   


Jeśli ma być szczery, Puck jest zaskoczony, że tak długo mieli dostawę prądu. Miał nadzieję, że potrwa dłużej, ale i tak jest zaskoczony. Za każdym razem cieszył się, gdy udało im się zatankować nieco Nava, ale i za każdym razem myślał, że to ostatni taki raz i — oczywiście — ten drugi taki był. Nie ma już prądu, co oznacza, że ich życie zależy od tego, ile zapasu benzyny mogą ze sobą zabrać i ile bagażu jest w stanie pomieścić Nav. Cóż, jest też kilka innych rzeczy, ale to benzyna jest najważniejsza, ponieważ bez niej, nigdzie się nie dostaną. Szansa na to, że skończy się w takim miejscu, z którego będą się mogli bronić jest niewielka. A na to, że starczy im jej akurat do celu podróży? Praktycznie nierealna. Więc zatankuje wszystkie kanistry oraz bak Nava do pełna i zabierze ze sobą nowe, jeśli takie znajdzie. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział IX**

Po gorącym posiłku, drugim piwie dla Pucka i kilku kubkach kawy dla Kurta, oferują Fredowi połowę skrzynki jabłek w ramach podziękowania za benzynę, jedzenie i to, że tym razem nie musieli do nikogo strzelać. Około drugiej po południu znów są w drodze, a kolejny etap podróży jest zadziwiająco nudny. Kurt musi kilka razy zjechać z drogi, aby przejechać blokady i nie udaje im się wyrobić w porządnym czasie, ale przynajmniej ominęły ich strzelanina, śmierć czy krzyki, co biorąc pod uwagę okoliczność, może się przydarzyć w każdej chwili.  
Następnym razem, gdy przejeżdżają przez miasto — jakąś godzinę później — rozglądają się za stacją benzynową, ale jedyna na jaką trafiają, jest ustawiona na zbyt otwartej przestrzeni. Po przejechaniu rzeki, przez kilka mil znów jadą na wschód, zanim skręcają na zachód i jadą przez następne dwie godziny, nim znajdują miejsce na noc.  
— Zatrzymajmy się w jednym z tych trzech domów — mówi Puck. — Zjedzmy obiad i przygotujmy się do zachodu słońca. Wkrótce będziemy na autostradzie, więc tankowanie nie powinno być problemem i jeśli pójdzie dobrze, jutro do nocy powinniśmy być już w Limie.  
— Zaparkować tam gdzie śpimy, czy obok? — pyta Kurt, zwalniając. — Obie opcje mają swoje plusy.  
— Jeśli wyładujemy zapasy na przynajmniej kilka dni, parkowanie przy innym domu będzie mniej ryzykowane — stwierdza Puck. — Sprawdzimy je oba pod kątem obecności zombie. I Dupków.  
— Podoba mi się ten mały na końcu. Wygląda przytulnie. — Kurt zjeżdża na trzeci podjazd. — Sprawdzamy najpierw, a potem rozładowujemy?  
— Tak — zgadza się Puck, biorąc strzelbę i karabin, kiedy idzie otworzyć drzwi. — Nie ma tu żadnego auta. Cokolwiek to może znaczyć. — Zamek klika i Puck powoli otwiera drzwi, wsuwając do środka karabin. Dom ma tylko jedno piętro i jest dość mały, więc sprawdzenie go nie zajmuje dużo czasu. Z tyłu znajdują wybrukowany taras i ogródek. — Wyładujmy go tutaj — sugeruje Puck. — A potem zabierzmy kilka świeżych produktów.  
Kurt podjeżdża Navem na tyły i wyładowują całą świeżą żywność, zapas wody, ubrania na zmianę, broń oraz amunicję, włączając w to wyjątkowo duży nóż Pucka. Sprawdzają drugi dom, przestawiają Nava, a potem sprawdzają ogród w poszukiwaniu ostatnich warzyw.  
— Wygląda na to, że dziś na obiad mamy sałatkę z cukinii i pomidorów — mówi Kurt. — Albo możesz zjeść pomidora i cukinię bez mieszania.  
— Nie zjesz swojego arbuza, Ogierze?  
— Wciąż na to nie reaguję.  
— Właśnie to zrobiłeś. Wiedziałeś, że mówię do ciebie, prawda?  
— Cóż, bo jest tutaj tyle innych osób, do których mógłbyś się zwracać — stwierdza Kurt, przewracając oczami. — I, nie, nie zjem jeszcze arbuza. To owoc na śniadanie.  
— Uh-huh. — Puck zamyka za nimi drzwi i podstawia pod nie stolik. — Jasne. Więc chyba będę musiał znaleźć jakieś inne zastosowanie dla twoich ust po obiedzie.  
Kurt nie ma na to odpowiedzi, więc zabiera się za krojenie warzyw, skupiając się na tym. Puck śmieje się i otwiera puszkę czegoś, podchodząc i stając tuż za Kurtem.  
— Co powiesz na tuńczyka do tej sałatki? — pyta, stawiając ją obok pomidorów. — Może jakiś ciepły napój do popicia?  
— Zaczyna się robić z tego smakowity posiłek — stwierdza Kurt. — Chyba będę musiał zmienić zdanie, co do arbuza, jeśli będziesz się grzecznie zachowywał podczas posiłku.  
Puck znów się śmieje, przesuwając lekko dłonią po jego ramieniu.  
— Będę o tym pamiętał, Ogierze.  
— Wciąż na to nie reaguję… Motylku.  
— Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee*. — Puck nachyla się i całuje szyję Kurta, zanim odsuwa się i podchodzi do stołu. — Odnoszę wrażenie, że potrzebny nam dzwonek wołający na obiad — mówi, odsuwając krzesło.  
— Jeden z tych trójkątów z westernów twojej babci?  
Puck szczerzy się.  
— Dokładnie.  
Po kolacji Kurt bierze prysznic — zimny, bo to jedyna opcja — i przepiera swoje skarpetki, bieliznę i koszulkę, wieszając je, aby wyschły przez noc. Nieco czystszy i w świeżej podkoszulce i bokserkach, czuje się całkiem nieźle. Czuje się nawet lepiej, kiedy wychodzi z łazienki i znajduje Pucka na łóżku w niczym, poza bielizną i wyglądającego, jakby przynajmniej odrobinę się umył.  
— Czekasz na kogoś? — pyta Kurt, unosząc brew.  
— Ty mi powiedz. Co sądzisz o moim zachowaniu podczas kolacji? — Puck uśmiecha się krzywo.  
— Było dobre, ale nie zasługuje na arbuza.  
— Więc chyba musimy rozważyć te inne opcje, co?  
Kurt rumieni się, ale prawdopodobnie nie widać tego w ostatnich promieniach dnia przebijających się przez zasłony.  
— Chyba musimy — stwierdza, robiąc wszystko co w jego mocy, by brzmieć nonszalancko. — Jeśli nie masz jakichś innych ważnych planów, czy coś.  
— Och, chyba uda mi się znaleźć trochę czasu. — Puck przewraca się na bok, twarzą do Kurta i podpiera głowę ręką. — A tobie?  
— Znajdę jakąś godzinę, może półtorej — stwierdza Kurt, wchodząc na łóżko i podsuwając się w stronę chłopaka.  
— Doskonale. — Puck wyciąga rękę i wsuwa ją pod podkoszulek Kurta, przesuwając palcami po jego brzuchu. — Nie jest ci w tym trochę za ciepło?  
Kurt kiwa głową i Puck wstaje, ściągając mu ubranie przez głowę i rzucając je na podłogę. Kładzie dłoń na jego biodrze i Kurt nachyla się, lekko muskając wargami jego usta.  
— Dzięki — mówi przy nich.  
— Zawsze do usług — odpowiada Puck cicho, złączając ich usta mocniej.  
Ściska jego biodro, przewracając Kurta na plecy i układa się na nim, nie przerywając pocałunku. Kurt przesuwa dłonią po boku jego głowy, przeczesując palcami miękkie włosy, które powoli zaczęły odrastać, a potem zaciska dłoń na jego irokezie.  
Puck odsuwa się lekko, wycałowując ścieżkę w dół jego szczęki, potem obojczyków, aż bierze w usta jeden z jego sutków — całując i liżąc go, a potem w końcu przygryzając lekko. Kurt wierci się, sapiąc i zaciskając palce mocniej. Puck odpowiada mocniejszym ugryzieniem, pocierając drugi sutek kciukiem.  
Kurt wygina plecy z sykiem, przesuwając wolną dłonią po plecach Pucka i kładąc ją na ramionach chłopaka.  
Puck unosi się, znów całując go szybko, zanim przykłada wargi do ucha Kurta.  
— Naprawdę chcę cię pieprzyć — szepcze. — Serio, serio.  
Oddech Kurta więźnie mu w gardle; zaciska palce na plecach Pucka, wbijając paznokcie lekko w jego skórę.  
— Chyba — sapie — chyba chcę, żebyś to zrobił. Serio, serio.  
— Świetnie. — Puck śmieje się na wydechu, a potem znów go całuje, wsuwając dłoń pod jego bieliznę, ściągając ją w dół. Odsuwa się na tyle, aby zdjąć ją do końca, samemu również się rozbierając i podsuwa się w stronę nocnego stolika, szukając czegoś przez chwilę. Po chwili znów znajduje się na Kurcie, trzymając w dłoniach butelkę kremu. — Hej, napisane tutaj, że ma właściwości łagodzące i w ogóle.  
Kurt zaczyna chichotać, a kiedy spogląda na twarz Pucka, zaczyna śmiać się jeszcze bardziej. Trzyma się go mocno, nie mogąc przestać.  
Puck szczerzy się.  
— Rumianek nie jest wcale taki zabawny, wiesz? — mówi po chwili, zamykając usta na drugim sutku Kurta. Chwilę później przesuwa palcami po jego penisie, a potem jądrach, zanim przykłada wyraźnie nawilżony palec do jego wejścia.  
— Czy zraniłem twoje delikatne, motylkowe uczucia? — pyta Kurt, chociaż już się nie śmieje, wbijając nieco mocniej paznokcie w skórę pleców Pucka.  
— Och, tak — stwierdza Puck, unosząc na moment głowę, zanim znów przygryza sutek, równocześnie wsuwając odrobinę palec do środka.   
Kurt sapie — ma wrażenie, jakby ostatnimi czasy robił tylko to — i spina się. Puck przesuwa wolną dłonią w górę i w dół jego penisa, liżąc jego sutek, a potem nieco głębiej wsuwa w niego palec.  
Kurt wypuszcza gwałtownie oddech.  
— Dużo razy to robiłeś? — pyta miękko.  
— Uch. — Puck unosi wzrok, wyglądając na lekko zmieszanego. — Jeśli mówiąc „dużo” masz na myśli „czytałeś o tym w necie”.  
Kurt rozluźnia się nieco i uśmiecha.  
— Ulotki. Ja dostałem _ulotki._  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie od pani Pillsbury — odpowiada Puck z szerokim uśmiechem.  
— Gorzej. — Kurt przewraca oczami na nich obu. — Zbyt dużo gadasz.  
Nachyla się, aby znów go pocałować. Puck wsuwa język w jego usta, nie zabierając dłoni z penisa i wsuwając palec do samego końca.  
— Kurwa — mówi, a jego usta muskają wargi Kurta. — Jasna kurwa, Ogierze, to niesamowite.  
— Dla mnie też — odpowiada Kurt wysokim, lekko zachrypniętym tonem. Porusza biodrami i jęczy cicho. — Niesamowite — powtarza.  
— Tak — zgadza się Puck, wysuwając z niego powoli palec zanim znów go wsuwa, tym razem szybciej. — Twój tyłek, cholera, jest cudowny.  
Kurt chichocze i rozluźnia się bardziej.  
— Dzięki?  
— Och, to był komplement, tak. — Puck uśmiecha się do niego krzywo i po kilku kolejnych ruchach, powoli i delikatnie dodaje drugi palec. Znów przykłada usta do piersi Kurta, na przemian pieszcząc oba sutki, dopóki jego palce nie znajdują się w chłopaku całkowicie. — W porządku?  
Oddech Kurta jest ciężki — niemal dyszy — a on sam nie przestaje już poruszać biodrami.  
— Tak. Intensywnie — udaje mu się wykrztusić.  
— Naprawdę kurewsko seksowny — mruczy Puck. — Jesteś taki ciasny.  
Dłoń na penisie Kurta zaciska się nieco, kciuk przesuwa się po główce, i Puck nachyla się, aby pocałować Kurta, kiedy zaczyna wsuwać i wysuwać z niego palce, rozszerzając je delikatnie, kiedy znajdują się w jego wnętrzu najgłębiej jak to możliwe. Kurt praktycznie drży pod nim, paznokciami drapiąc gładką skórę pleców i mimowolnie szarpiąc biodrami. Mocno oddaje pocałunek, przygryzając jego dolną wargę i przesuwając po niej językiem.  
Kiedy ruchy dwóch palców stają się coraz szybsze, Puck przyspiesza również dłoń na penisie Kurta, i dodaje trzeci palec, nieco zwalniając. Nie przestaje go całować, pieszcząc jego język swoim własnym, a sądząc po ruchach jego bioder, wyraźnie stara się powstrzymywać.  
— Puck — sapie Kurt przy jego ustach. — Chcę cię w sobie, Puck, _proszę._  
— Kurwa, tak — zgadza się chłopak, puszczając jego penisa. Chwilę później pokrywa kremem dłoń Kurta i prowadzi ją do swojego kutasa. — Ja też chcę być w tobie.  
Kurt owija wokół niego rękę, rozprowadzając krem po całej jego długości. Wychyla się, aby znów go pocałować; obaj dyszą ciężko. Puck powoli zabiera palce i unosi w górę nogi Kurta, kciukiem lekko gładząc skórę za jego jądrami.  
Jego dłoń porusza się na penisie Kurta, w górę i w dół, ściskając mocno, a on sam nachyla się nad chłopakiem lekko.  
— Bądź ostrożny? — prosi Kurt cicho, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, jakby chciał jeszcze dodać: „i, proszę, nie skrzywdź mnie zbyt mocno.”  
Puck kiwa głową, a potem szczerzy się, nachylając nad nim tak mocno, jak może.  
— Będziesz mnie błagał, abym przyśpieszył — obiecuje, a potem wsuwa się w niego powoli, nie zabierając dłoni z jego penisa.  
Kurt czuje, jak jego ciało rozszerza się wokół chłopaka, ale jest to bardziej intensywne, niż bolesne i znów kładzie rękę na jego plecach, przesuwając paznokciami po skórze i przyciągając go mocniej do siebie. Druga dłoń Pucka przesuwa się po piersi Kurta, zahaczając po drodze o sutki, za które szczypie delikatnie, zanim znów zaczyna się wsuwać głębiej.  
Jego ruchy są powolne, zbyt powolne i Kurt ma wrażenie, że Puck robi to specjalnie. Unosi biodra, nasilając nacisk dłoni na jego plecach, aby przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej.  
— Puck. _Więcej._  
Na twarzy chłopaka pojawia się krzywy uśmieszek, który jest potwierdzeniem wszystkiego i chłopak zaczyna poruszać się nieco szybciej, aż nie znajduje się w Kurcie cały. Nieruchomieje, niemal dysząc.  
— Kurwa. _Kurwa_ , to niesamowite. Ja jebie. — Dłoń na penisie zaciska się, zwalniając swoje ruchy. — Cholera.  
Kurt znów unosi biodra, wbijając paznokcie obu dłoni w skórę na plecach Pucka.  
— Nie przestawaj — mówi.  
Puck wydaje z siebie dźwięk, który jest w połowie jękiem i w połowie śmiechem, a potem znów zaczyna się poruszać. Zabiera dłoń z piersi Kurta, kładąc ją na łóżku i wysuwa się, aby za chwilę znów znaleźć się głęboko w nim. Przyspiesza ruchy dłoni, jednocześnie coraz szybciej i szybciej poruszając biodrami, póki ręka i biodra nie poruszają się w tym samym rytmie.  
— Nie wytrzymam długo — przyznaje, przygryzając dolną wargę.  
— Tak — sapie Kurt, zarówno w zrozumieniu, jak i w zgodzie. On też zbyt długo nie wytrzyma, nie z dłonią Pucka na jego penisie i z tym, jak pieprzy go, przy co trzecim lub czwartym ruchu uderzając w to jedno, doskonałe miejsce. — Szybciej.  
— Co za bezczelność! — szczerzy się, ale spełnia prośbę i przyspiesza ruchy, unosząc odrobinę wyżej nogi Kurta. Zaciska rękę na penisie mocniej, zamykając jednocześnie oczy, a ta nieznaczna zmiana kąta jego pchnięć sprawia, że cała sytuacja z dobrej zmienia się na niesamowitą i Kurt jęczy głośno, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Wbija paznokcie w ramiona chłopaka, czując budujący się w nim orgazm. Pchnięcia Pucka gubią rytm ruchów jego dłoni; biodra szarpią się coraz mocniej i szybciej. W następnej chwili Kurt zaczyna dochodzić, nagle i niespodziewanie, wykrzykując jego imię i przesuwając dłońmi w dół pleców chłopaka.  
Puck porusza się jeszcze dwukrotnie zanim drży cały, a Kurt czuje ciepło jego spermy, gdy spuszcza się w nim. Puck opuszcza jego nogi zanim opada na Kurta, wciskając twarz w jego szyję. Kurt obejmuje go ciasno ramionami i trzyma mocno.  
— To było miłe — szepcze, całując lekko bok jego głowy. — Dziękuję.  
Puck spogląda na niego z uśmiechem.  
— Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo.  
Kurt czuje się dobrze i bezpiecznie, i chce tylko udawać, że sytuacja na zewnątrz jest tak samo przyjemna, jak ta tutaj — na tym łóżku i z Puckiem. Obejmuje go nieco mocniej, zapadając w lekki sen.  
Budzi go dotyk na ramieniu i Puck szepczący jego imię. Na zewnątrz panują kompletne ciemności, a chłopak ma na sobie bieliznę.  
— Która jest godzina? — pyta Kurt.  
— Dochodzi jedenasta. Wziąłem pierwszych kilka godzin — wyjaśnia. — Ale myślę, że warty dłuższe niż dwie godziny są zbyt wyczerpujące dla nas obu, nie sądzisz?  
Kurt kiwa głową.  
— Dziękuję, że pozwoliłeś mi spać. Odpocznij trochę. Obudzę cię za kilka godzin.   
Wstaje i rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu swojej bielizny i podkoszulka. Naciąga je na siebie, a potem zabiera swój karabin z kredensu. Zanim wychodzi z sypialni, nachyla się nad łóżkiem, całując Pucka lekko.  
Chłopak oddaje pocałunek, a potem szczerzy się.  
— Nie ma sprawy, Ogierze.  
Kurt śmieje się miękko.  
— Śpij, Motylku.  
Gdy w końcu wychodzi, nie zamyka do samego końca drzwi sypialni i idzie do kuchni, aby coś przegryźć, a potem siada w ciemnym salonie, obserwując przez okno ulicę. Raz przejeżdża traktor, kierując się na północ i Kurt uśmiecha się do siebie lekko, mając nadzieję, że kierowcy uda się bezpiecznie trafić do Winchesterów. Jego uśmiech blednie, kiedy z przeciwnej strony na widoku pojawia się samotne zombie. Wstrzymuje oddech, zaciskając mocno dłoń na broni, ale zombiak odwraca się od domu, sunąc powoli w dół, środkiem ulicy.  
Po dwóch godzinach zagląda do Pucka, ale ten śpi tak głęboko, że Kurt bierze na siebie kolejną godzinę warty, zanim budzi go przepraszającymi pocałunkami.  
— Czas już wstawać — szepcze.  
— Okej. — Puck kiwa głową, przeciągając się z zamkniętymi oczami. — Ktoś lub coś się pojawiło?  
— Wóz kierujący się na północ i zombie sunące na południe — mówi Kurt. — Tylko tyle, więc pozwoliłem ci pospać nieco dłużej.   
— Z tobą wszystko dobrze? — pyta Puck, siadając i potrząsając głową, jakby próbował oczyścić myśli. — Jeśli nic się nie pojawi, możemy obaj przespać się ostatnią godzinę przed świtem.  
Kurt uśmiecha się, wdrapując się na łóżko i kładąc głowę na poduszce.  
— Byłoby miło. Byłoby jeszcze milej, gdybyś mógł zostać tutaj teraz, ale nie będę narzekał na to, co mam.  
Puck szczerzy się.  
— Pokroję dla ciebie twojego arbuza.  
— Tylko tak mi słodzisz — mamrocze Kurt już prawie zasypiając.  
Nie porusza się ani razu, dopóki nie czuje, jak Puck kładzie się za nim, przytulając się do jego pleców i obejmując go jednym ramieniem.  
Kiedy budzi się po raz kolejny, nadal jest ciemno, ale mrok ma w sobie przebłyski nadchodzącego świtu. Puck nadal go przytula i Kurt kręci biodrami powolne kółka, dopóki nie czuje, jak penis chłopaka zaczyna twardnieć. Sięga w tył i kładzie dłoń na jego udzie.  
— Cóż, dzień dobry — mamrocze Puck, zaciskając ramię wokół niego. — Zapytałbym, jak ci się spało, no ale.  
— Słuchaj lepiej, co teraz zrobimy — mówi Kurt miękko. — Dobrze?  
— No, zamieniam się w słuch.  
— Będziemy teraz udawać przez chwilę. Będziemy udawać, że jesteśmy… gdzieś. W moim, a może w twoim nowym mieszkaniu. Nie ma znaczenia jakim, ważne, żeby należało do któregoś z nas. I będziemy udawać, że za jakiś czas możemy wstać z łóżka, nastawić wodę na kawę i zrobić śniadanie. A potem możemy razem położyć się na kanapie i pooglądać telewizję — mówi Kurt, nie przestając poruszać biodrami i przyciskać się do ciała za nim. — Czy możesz tak poudawać przez chwilę?  
— Brzmi idealnie — odpowiada Puck. — Może potem będziemy mogli iść na lunch do jakiejś kawiarni.  
— Mm, tak. I pójdziemy tam pieszo w dół ulicy, w blasku słońca. — Kurt wsuwa kciuk za gumkę bokserek Pucka, powoli je z niego ściągając. Puck przesuwa dłoń na przód jego bielizny, przyciskając ją płasko do penisa pod nią.  
— I wietrzyk. Nie zapomnij o przyjemnym wietrzyku.  
— Nigdy. On jest w tym wszystkim najlepszy.

* * *

**Przetrwanie Apokalipsy Zombie Według Pucka, #13:  
Czasami ważne jest, aby poudawać przez krótką chwilę.**

Puck dochodzi do wniosku, że pierwsze dwa dni przeżył dzięki adrenalinie i szokowi. Łatwo jest być Dupkiem i tylko Dupkiem, ale im bardziej się przystosowują i najlepiej wykorzystują całą tę sprawę z Zombiakami, tym bardziej Puck zdaje sobie sprawę, że potrzebują swoich fantazji i marzeń z Kiedyś. Będąc skupionym dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, będąc Dupkiem przez cały czas — wszystko to ogranicza ich zmysły i wyczerpuje ich, i Puck wie, że jeśli nie odpoczną czasami, zaczną popełniać głupie błędy. Na fantazjowanie nie ma czasu, kiedy otacza ich banda żywych trupów, ale podczas chwil, gdy są względnie bezpieczni, mogą sobie pozwolić na udawanie.  
Łatwiej dzięki temu chwycić za broń i jeść zimne żarcie.

* * *

Na śniadanie zjadają połowę arbuza, wypluwając do kubka pestki, a resztę Puck owija folią, którą znalazł w kuchni. Znów podstawiają Nava pod tył domu, ładują go szybko i zanim słońce zdąży wzejść nad horyzontem, wyjeżdżają już z małego Hamler. Droga jest czysta i jedyne, co Kurtowi udaje się dostrzec, to okazjonalne grupy ptaków i jeden inny samochód, który trąbi do nich, kiedy przejeżdża obok.  
Droga znów się pogarsza na peryferiach Ottawy, witając ich znajomym widokiem porzuconych i zniszczonych aut; niektóre mają w środku plamy zaschniętej krwi i Puck zabija kilka zombie włóczących się po ulicy. Nagle Kurt dostrzega jeden znak i szczerzy się szeroko.  
— Och, Motylku! — wzdycha.  
— Taa? — pyta Puck, wciąż wyglądając przez swoje okno.  
— Potrzebujemy jakiejś broni czy innych dodatków? — Kurt wskazuje palcem na jeden z widocznie odremontowanych budynków, którego szyld głosi: „Wyposażenie Wojskowe w Ottawie”.  
— Och, nieźle — sapie Puck. — Nie wygląda, jakby ktoś tu w ogóle zaglądał — dodaje, wskazując na nienaruszone drzwi.  
Kurt wjeżdża na parking, podjeżdżając na tyły budynku i obaj chwytają swoje karabiny; Puck bierze również strzelbę, a pistolet Kurta znajduje się za paskiem jego spodni. Kiedy udaje im się bez przeszkód wejść do środka, Puck bierze pusty karton, zaczynając ładować do niego amunicję.  
— Weź coś, co dobrze leży ci w dłoni — mówi. — I znajdź kaburę dla tego — dodaje, wskazując na pistolet za paskiem.  
Kurt kiwa głową i zaczyna przeglądać stojak z kaburami, póki nie znajduje takiej, która pasuje i jest mu z nią wygodnie, zanim rusza dalej, kierując się do broni. Podnosi kilka sztuk, aż w końcu decyduje się na mniejszego Glocka 27. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi, zabiera również mały, jasno-różowy pistolet z wygrawerowanym napisem „Panienka”. Puck spogląda i parska.  
— Serio?  
— Nie jest dla _mnie_ — wyjaśnia Kurt. — To tak na wszelki wypadek. Poza tym, łatwo go znaleźć, jeśli ci upadnie. — Unosi Glocka. — Ten jest dla mnie.  
— Nieźle. — Puck kiwa głową. Bierze kaburę i pistolet dla siebie, a potem rozgląda się po sklepie. — Chyba powinniśmy zabrać stąd to, co możemy wynieść przy jednej wizycie.  
Kurt spostrzega stoisko z kaburami mocowanymi na ramionach.  
— Wezmę sobie jedną. Wyglądają zarówno na wygodne jak i stylowe!  
Puck śmieje się.  
— Może być. — Podnosi pudełko, teraz pełne amunicji i idzie do tylnego wyjścia. — Gotów na odpalenie ich alarmu przeciwpożarowego?  
— Czy to działa, jeśli nie ma prądu? — pyta Kurt, zapinając paski na ramionach i wsadzając do kabury Glocka. — Wyglądam, jakbym ruszał na zabicie kilku zombie? — Obraca się lekko.  
Puck szczerzy się.  
— Wyglądasz niesamowicie, Ogierze. — Opiera się o drzwi i pół sekundy później rozlega się wycie alarmu. — Chyba jest zasilany jakąś baterią!  
W drodze do wyjścia, Kurt chwyta z lady zestaw bandan.  
— Powinniśmy iść w takim razie, im szybciej, tym lepiej. — Otwiera drzwi Nava i po chwili wyjeżdżają z parkingu, razem z całym nowym nabytkiem. — Masz — mówi, podając mu paczkę, którą zabrał. — Wybierz jedną i nałóż, żebyś nie przegrzał sobie głowy.  
Puck przegląda zawartość powoli, a potem śmieje się.  
— Wezmę tę z czaszkami i różami — stwierdza, zawiązując czarno-fioletową chustkę na głowie.  
— Stylowe — szydzi Kurt. — Daj mi tę, która jest cała czarna. Nie ma powodu, aby kłóciła się z resztą mojego ubioru.  
— Żadnych ozdobnych płomieni? — pyta Puck zaczepnie.  
— Mam przy sobie dwa pistolety i karabin — odpowiada Kurt. — Myślę, że tyle ozdób mi wystarczy.  
— W sumie masz rację. — Puck wzrusza ramionami i rzuca mu zwykłą, czarną chustkę. — Na prawo masz stację benzynową.  
Kurt zjeżdża tam i parkuje przy zaworze zbiornika.  
— Otwieraj to i zacznę pompować, a ty sprawdzisz, czy nie mają więcej kanistrów.  
— Jasne. — Puck wyskakuje z auta i udaje mu się otworzyć zbiornik zdecydowanie szybciej niż ostatnich kilka, a potem rusza w stronę budynku, z karabinem w dłoni.  
— Przynieś mi coś ładnego! — krzyczy za nim Kurt, rozwijając węża i wsadzając jeden jego koniec do zbiornika. Ssie drugi, póki benzyna nie zaczyna lecieć, a potem wsuwa w otwór wlotowy baku Nava.  
Puck pokazuje mu przez ramię uniesiony w górę kciuk, a potem usuwa sterczące odłamki szkła w rozbitej szybie, zanim wchodzi do środka. Kurt odwraca się w stronę ulicy i jakieś dwie minuty później, dostrzega trójkę zombie biegnących niezręcznie w górę ulicy. Ma wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby zdjąć z ramienia karabin i dokładnie wycelować w najbliższego z nich; strzela, trafiając w sam środek twarzy. Zombiak pada i Kurt obraca się lekko, by wystrzelić w drugiego. Kula leci trochę zbyt wysoko, ale i tak pozbawia zombie kawałka głowy. Trzecie zombie znajduje się bliżej, niżby Kurt sobie tego życzył i nie udaje mu się dokładnie wycelować; kula leci zbyt nisko i zbyt na prawo, robiąc dziurę w ramieniu zombie.  
— Kurwa — wrzeszczy Kurt, robiąc kilka niepewnych kroków w tył i strzelając jeszcze raz. Kula znów leci tym samym, zbyt niskim torem, trafiając w sam środek rozwalonej już piersi zombie. Potwór pada na ziemię, ale za chwile znów podciąga się do góry. Kurt dostrzega następne zombiaki, kierujące się w ich stronę, jakby przyciągnięte tym hałasem. — Kurwa! — powtarza. — Puck! Zbieraj się już!  
Postrzelone zombie jest na kolanach, podpierając się jedną ręką, kiedy Kurt znów w nie strzela. Bliska odległość sprawia, że w końcu udaje mu się poprawnie wycelować i zombiak pada na ziemię, już nawet nie drgając.  
— Puck! No dalej!  
Puck wyskakuje przez rozbite okno i podbiega do niego; na przewieszonej linie zwisają trzy kolejne kanistry.  
— Nie pozwolę tym skurwielom wygonić nas z tego miejsca — mamrocze, unosząc karabin w kierunku nowej gromady zombie. — Nav jest już pełny?  
— Prawie. Napełniaj kanistry i jedziemy!  
— Się robi — odpowiada Puck, wyjmując końcówkę węża z baku i wsadzając ją do kanistra. Prostuje się i strzela do najbliższego zombie, zanim szturcha pojemnik nogą. — No dalej, dalej, zasysaj szybciej — mówi. Wsadza końcówkę do drugiego kanistra, zakręcając ten pełny i naciągając linę na dach Nava. — Jak dużo?  
— Pięć. Nie, sześć — mówi Kurt, patrząc w dół ulicy. — Kurwa! Nie, _dużo_. Musimy spadać, teraz! — Wystrzeliwuje kilkakrotnie, raz za razem, nie celując tak poprawnie, jak powinien.   
Jedno zombie pada, kolejne dwa robią kilka kroków i padają po tym, jak kule Kurta trafiają w nich za drugą próbą.  
Puck klnie i strzela pięć razy, zabijając kolejne trzy zombie.  
— Drugi pojemnik pełny — ogłasza i rozlega się chlupnięcie, gdy przekłada jeszcze raz wąż. Zakręca kanister i zawiesza go na linie. — Zostawiamy węża.  
— Puck! — wrzeszczy Kurt. — Wolałbym nie zginąć dla dwudziestu litrów paliwa!  
— Okej, okej! — Puck pochyla się, wyjmując wąż z trzeciego kanistra, który jest dopiero w połowie pełen. Zakręca go i wskakuje na dach, zaczynając wszystko w końcu przywiązywać. — Kurwa! — krzyczy nagle. — Za nami!  
Kurt odwraca się błyskawicznie i dostrzega dwa zombie znajdujące się niecały metr od walczącego z kanistrem Pucka. Strzela raz, rozwalając jednemu połowę czaszki, ale kiedy to robi, drugi chwyta chłopaka za nogę. Puck znów krzyczy, jedną dłonią trzymając się dachu samochodu i próbując się wyrwać, kopiąc stwora.  
— Odpierdol się, skurwielu! — krzyczy, próbując wyciągnąć przed siebie broń, a potem zeskakuje z Nava, z trudnością utrzymując równowagę. Niestety, zombie nie pada na ziemię i sięga po Pucka w połowie zjedzonymi dłońmi.  
Chłopak znajduje się pomiędzy stworem a Kurtem, który ma tylko jeden możliwy cel, jakim jest głowa zombie. Jeśli kula tym razem zboczy w prawo, będzie to oznaczało postrzelenie Pucka, ale nie zrobienie niczego, grozi _zjedzeniem_ Pucka, co w ogóle nie jest do zaakceptowania. Kurt bierze głęboki oddech, wystrzeliwuje nad ramieniem chłopaka i głowa zombie eksploduje niczym arbuz rzucony o ziemię.  
— Wara od moich rzeczy! — wrzeszczy Kurt do trupa, kopiąc ciało. — Właź do jebanego samochodu, Puck!  
— Włażę! — sapie Puck, przebiegając dookoła Nava i wskakując na miejsce pasażera, zatrzaskując mocno drzwi. — Kurwa!  
Kurt rusza gwałtownie, jeszcze zanim zamyka własne drzwi i zapina pas.  
— Ugryzło cię? Jesteś pogryziony?  
Puck zniża się na swoim siedzeniu i potrząsa głową.  
— Próbował ukraść mi spodnie. Kretyn — mamrocze i nie jest do końca jasne, czy mówi o zombie, sobie, czy o obu.  
— Podrapał cię, czy coś? _Kurwa,_ Puck! — wrzeszczy Kurt. Jego dłonie trzęsą się, ściskając kierownicę i nie wie, czy czuje przerażenie, wściekłość, mieszankę tych uczuć, czy jeszcze zupełnie co innego. — Myślałem, że cię dorwał! — krzyczy; łzy zaczynają spływać w dół jego policzków.  
— Nic mi nie jest — mówi Puck. — Nic. — Wystawia przed siebie ramiona i obraca nimi. — Widzisz? Żadnych zadrapań. — Opuszcza je. — Przepraszam. Naprawdę cię przepraszam.  
— Kurwa! — Kurt uderza w kierownicę. — Dwadzieścia jebanych litrów benzyny, Puck!  
— Wiem, wiem. — Puck w końcu zapina swój własny pas. — Przepraszam. Wkurwiłem się.  
Kurt przestaje krzyczeć, ale nie płakać.  
— To było głupie. Nie bądź głupi.  
— Wiem. — Puck wygląda przez swoje okno. — Zatrzymaj się na chwilę przy tym salonie Hondy.  
— Nie obchodzi mnie, jeśli twoje jebane kanistry spadają z dachu — warczy. — Gówno mnie to obchodzi — powtarza, ale i tak zwalnia Nava, zatrzymując się we wskazanym miejscu.  
— Nie chcę wysiadać — wyjaśnia Puck, a kiedy auto stoi już, odpina pas i nachyla się ku Kurtowi, niemal brutalnie go całując. Na początku chłopak opiera się, siedząc sztywno i nie przestając płakać, ale po chwili ustępuje, uchylając usta. Unosi jedną dłoń, przesuwając ją po tyle głowy Pucka, prawie go głaszcząc. Puck zaciska dłoń na jego karku, wsuwając na moment język do jego ust, zanim odsuwa się. — Przepraszam — szepcze, przesuwając kciukiem po policzku i łapiąc kilka jego łez. — Okej, Ogierze? Przepraszam.  
— Mogłem cię postrzelić — mówi Kurt miękko. — Ciągle znosi mnie w prawo. Mogłem cię postrzelić.  
— Ale nie zrobiłeś tego. — Puck znów go całuje, tym razem miękko. — A teraz pojedziemy do Columbus i skombinujemy jakiś lunch. Potem w końcu nastąpi nasz tryumfalny powrót do Limy. Okej?  
— Okej. — Kurt bierze głęboki wdech i wyciera oczy wierzchem dłoni. — _Nigdy_ więcej mnie tak nie strasz. Zrozumiałeś, Motylku?  
— Oczywiście.  
— A teraz podaj mi moje okulary — mówi Kurt, wyciągając dłoń. — Nienawidzę tego jebanego miasta.

* * *

**Przetrwanie Apokalipsy Zombie Według Pucka, #14:  
Nie dobrze, jeśli nikt cię nie ubezpiecza. Nie jest również dobrze, jeśli ktoś to robi.**

W tym świecie Dupek zjada Dupka i, pewnie, niektórzy z nich będą jak ci z baru Winchesterów, ale niektórzy okażą się być typami z McDonalda. Dzieje się zbyt wiele rzeczy, aby kogoś obchodziło życie innej osoby, ale jeśli Puck nie miałby nikogo, komu by na nim zależało wtedy… no cóż. Nie jest pewien, czy udałoby mu się zajechać tak daleko, jeśli ma być szczery. Kurt go ubezpiecza i jeśli ktoś trwa przy nim w tym nowym, pojebanym świecie, Puck nie podda się. I — tak — może to dziwne, że w tak małym stopniu przeraża go fakt, że Kurt, który często strzela zbyt nisko i zbyt na prawo, wystrzelił właśnie nad jego prawym ramieniem. Ale alternatywa byłaby o wiele gorsza i jeśli Puck nie miałby wtedy Kurta przy sobie, nie miałby w ogóle w czym wybierać.   
Wychodzi jednak na to, że w końcowym scenariuszu, istnieje tylko ich dwójka przeciw reszcie świata.

* * *

W Columbus zatrzymują się w jednym ze sklepów spożywczych. Większość jedzenia rozpuściła się lub zepsuła, ale udaje im się znaleźć kiść dobrych bananów, kilka czerstwych bułek do hamburgerów, w połowie pełny słoik z masłem orzechowym, nie otwarte słoiczki z wiśniami koktajlowymi, pianki oraz — ku radości Pucka — kilka opakowań orzechów ziemnych i włoskich.  
— Powinniśmy je zachować — oznajmia, kiedy przyrządzają kanapki z masłem orzechowym i bananami. — I powinniśmy chyba zacząć przyjmować wapno w tabletkach. Zapasy nabiału raczej już się skończyły.  
Kurt kiwa głową.  
— Już tęsknię za serem.  
— Cieszę się tylko, że nie mieliśmy miejsca na te wszystkie czekoladowe ciasteczka z Costco. Nie smakują tak samo bez szklanki mleka. — Puck wzrusza ramionami. — Może nauczymy się przyrządzać ser na naszej farmie.  
— Oczywiście, że tak — mówi Kurt. — Wracajmy na drogę. Wolę uniknąć najgorszych korków.  
Puck śmieje się w odpowiedzi.

CDN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strasznie przepraszam za taką przerwę w aktualizacji! Niestety nie mogę obiecać poprawy, ale postaram się wygrzebać trochę czasu spod innych projektów i normalnego życia.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za komentarze pod poprzednim rozdziałem! :)

**Rozdział X**

Granice Limy przekraczają już pół godziny później i stała prędkość jazdy, którą utrzymywali od wyjazdu ze sklepu spożywczego, zmniejsza się gwałtownie. Już same przedmieścia wyglądają jak strefa wojny — pełno tu przewróconych aut i pozostałości ciał. Na ulicach walają się śmieci, a co jakiś czas Kurt dostrzega jakąś ludzką — lub być może zombie, chociaż jest prawie pewien, że należała wcześniej do człowieka — część ciała.  
— Powinniśmy zacząć od domu Rachel — mówi ponuro. — Sprawdzimy, czy udało mu się tam dotrzeć.  
— Taa — zgadza się Puck, opuszczając okno na tyle, aby wystawić przez nie lufę sztucera. — Gdzie… dlaczego nie ma żadnych ciał?  
Puck ma rację. Nie chodzi o to, że nie ma ciał jako takich, ale bardziej o to, że nie ma ich tam, gdzie _powinny_ być. W tych miejscach pozostały tylko zaschnięte kałuże. W miejscach, gdzie znajdowały się ciała, kiedy wyjeżdżali z Limy, a teraz nie ma tam nic.  
— Może jest tutaj na tyle Dupków, że próbują wszystko posprzątać? — sugeruje Kurt. — A może zombie są bardziej głodne, niż te w Toledo, i zjadają wszystko, nawet kości. — Drży lekko.  
Puck marszczy brwi, ale kiwa głową.  
— Ta, może tak — zgadza się. Spina się nagle i opuszcza szybę nieco niżej. — Słuchaj.  
Kurt otwiera własne okno, nasłuchując.  
— Słyszę strzały i… wiwaty? — Potrząsa głową i otwiera swoją kaburę.  
— To na pewno inne Dupki. — Puck opiera sztucer o deskę rozdzielczą i kładzie dłoń na swojej własnej kaburze. — Są chyba gdzieś za tym zakrętem w lewo.  
— Chodźmy się przywitać, w takim razie — mówi Kurt, skręcając.  
Kiedy dojeżdżają do miejskiego placu, dostrzegają ciężarówkę jadącą w tym samym kierunku, co oni. Na jej przyczepie znajduje się przymocowane krzesło plażowe, do którego przywiązany jest jakiś człowiek, strzelając do małej grupki zombie biegnącej za autem.  
— Znam ten samochód — mówi Puck po kilku sekundach. — Karofsky.  
— Och, świetnie — wzdycha Kurt. — A myślałem, że ta apokalipsa nie może być już gorsza.  
Wyciąga z kabury Glocka i kładzie go na desce rozdzielczej, a potem podjeżdża za grupę zombie, wystawiając przez okno sztucer i strzelając do nich. Puck robi to samo i wspólnymi siłami udaje im się zabić wszystkie stwory. Ciężarówka zjeżdża z placu, jadąc powoli, i zatrzymuje się na parkingu pobliskiej apteki. Kurt parkuje Nava po drugiej stronie parkingu, przewieszając sztucer przez ramię i podnosząc Glocka.  
Puck opuszcza szybę do samego końca i kiwa lekko głowa.  
— Karofsky.  
Chłopak wygląda na lekko zaskoczonego.  
— Puckerman.  
Otwiera drzwi i wychodzi z auta. Podchodzi na tyły swojej ciężarówki i rozwiązuje coś, zanim wraca na jej przód. Azimio zeskakuje na ziemię, trzymając w dłoniach strzelbę.  
— Widziałeś to? — krzyczy. — Jebane skurwiele zapierdalały szybciej niż te ostatnie suki!  
Puck wzrusza ramionami.  
— Robią się coraz głośniejsze. Dzisiaj rano zdjęliśmy jakieś osiem albo dziesięć bydlaków.  
Otwiera drzwi i powoli wysiada z auta, nie zdejmując dłoni z kabury i zabierając jeszcze swój sztucer, zanim zatrzaskuje drzwi. Kurt wysiada po swojej stronie i powoli okrąża Nava, stając obok Pucka. Glocka trzyma cały czas na widoku. Nie celuje nim w nikogo — jeszcze nie, przynajmniej — ale tych dwóch musi zrozumieć, że nikt, _nikt_ , nie tknie jego własności.  
— Uh-huh. — Karofsky kiwa głową. — Dokąd się kierujecie?  
— W tej chwili próbujemy znaleźć Hudsona — odpowiada Puck. — Potem może poszukamy jakiejś przyjaznej farmy Amiszów.  
— My spierdalamy do Nebraski — mówi Azimio. — Mam tam kuzyna, a poza tym jest tam w chuj płasko; żadnych budynków na widoku, więc łatwo można dostrzec tych skurwieli.  
— Lepiej załatwcie sobie jakiegoś węża ogrodowego — mówi Puck. — Przydaje się do przepompowywania paliwa.  
— Nie oddamy wam naszego — dodaje Kurt, unosząc okulary lewą dłonią i układając je na bandanie.  
Karofsky spogląda na niego i gapi się, otwierając lekko usta ze zdziwienia.  
— Kurwa.  
— Jakiś problem? — pyta Kurt. Odbezpiecza broń kciukiem, ale nie porusza nią w żaden inny sposób.  
— _Hummel?_ — pyta Karofsky z niedowierzaniem.  
Kurt krzywi się na niego, próbując zrozumieć, o co mu chodzi. Spogląda na Pucka i wzrusza jednym ramieniem. Puck szczerzy się lekko.  
— Chyba ich trochę zaskoczyłeś, Ogierze.  
— Chyba tak — wzdycha Kurt, potrząsając głową. — Cóż, jakkolwiek przyjemne jest to spotkanie, szukamy mojego brata. Któryś z was go widział?  
Karofsky powoli potrząsa głową.  
— Nie. Az ustrzelił za to zombie Figginsa.  
— To było zajebiste — mówi Azimio, kiwając głową i robiąc mały krok w stronę Nava. — Macie może do odpalenia jakąś broń dla Karofsky'ego, panienki?  
Kurt uśmiecha się i unosi Glocka, celując w chłopaka.  
— Zrób jeszcze jeden krok w stronę moich rzeczy, a posmakujesz tego maleństwa.  
— Posłuchałbym go na twoim miejscu — stwierdza Puck, unosząc własny pistolet, chociaż celuje nim jedynie w ziemię pod nogami Karofsky’ego. — Typ spod pewnego McDonalda poradziłby ci pewnie to samo po tym, jak Kurt go postrzelił.  
Azimio cofa się szybko.  
— Okej, okej! Uspokójcie się, kurwa, tylko pytałem!  
— Będziemy spadać w takim razie — mówi Karofsky, kiwając głową. — Uch, powodzenia w szukaniu Hudsona.  
— Dzięki. — Puck uśmiecha się krzywo. — Poczekamy tutaj, aż odjedziecie, dobra?  
Azimio wskakuje z powrotem na przyczepę, gdzie oprócz krzesła znajdują się jeszcze jakieś kraty i kosze.  
— Jak chcecie. Bawcie się dobrze, panienki.  
Kiedy Karofsky odpala samochód, Puck mamrocze cicho do Kurta:  
— Gdyby nie równało się to z marnowaniem amunicji, wystrzeliłbym raz tuż nad głową tego kretyna. — Milknie. — Tylko jakieś parę centymetrów.  
— Zmniejsz odległość jeszcze bardziej i pozwolę ci na taką rozrzutność.  
Puck śmieje się.  
— Wiem, o co ci chodzi. — Odwraca głowę w bok. — Mamy towarzystwo, czas się stąd zbierać.  
Zanim jednak Kurt rusza w stronę miejsca kierowcy, chwyta przód koszulki chłopaka, przyciągając go do gwałtownego, ostrego pocałunku.  
— Teraz możemy spadać — mówi, gdy go puszcza, i idzie na swoje miejsce.  
Puck szczerzy się, zamykając drzwi i okno prawie do samego końca.  
— Następny przystanek u Berrych.  
— Jeśli takim Dupkom jak Karofsky i Azimio udało się przetrwać — mruczy Kurt, a potem wzrusza ramionami.  
— Taa — wzdycha Puck lekko. — Kto by pomyślał.  
Droga do domu Berrych jest całkiem szybka i spokojna. Kurt, po raz pierwszy odkąd zaczął się ten cały koszmar, czuje lekki przebłysk nadziei. Może choć raz coś pójdzie po jego myśli. Jednak to uczucie szybko gaśnie, kiedy wjeżdżają na podjazd Rachel i dostrzegają jej dom.  
— Drzwi — mówi Kurt. Drzwi domu są połamane i brudne od krwi, trzymając się framugi tylko na górnym zawiasie. — Spójrz na nie.  
— Ale samochodu Finna tutaj nie ma— zauważa Puck. — Zombie i Zjedzeni nie prowadzą ciężarówek.  
— Może zabrał ich stąd i uciekł. Mogli nawet wrócić do naszego domu — stwierdza Kurt. Znów spogląda na budynek. — Ale i tak powinniśmy wszystko sprawdzić.  
Puck kiwa głową i chwyta swoją strzelbę, przewieszając ją przez ramię, gdy wychodzi z Nava.  
— Strasznie tu cicho. — Ostrożnie podchodzą do drzwi i Puck wsuwa do środka głowę. — Trudno powiedzieć. Dobrze, że na zewnątrz nie jest jeszcze tak strasznie ciemno, bo w środku i tak ciężko cokolwiek zobaczyć.  
Kurt idzie za nim do domu, zakrywając dłonią usta i nos, kiedy uderza go fetor. Cuchnie zgnilizną, gównem i śmiercią i Kurt już wie, że niczego dobrego tutaj nie znajdą.  
Puck zatrzymuje się w salonie.  
— Nie pamiętam, co powinno się mówić w takich sytuacjach, więc udaj, że powiedziałem coś po hebrajsku za pana Berry’ego — wzdycha.  
— Hiram czy LeRoy? — pyta Kurt. — Czy obaj?  
— Wygląda na Hirama — odpowiada Puck, okrążając pokój i trzymając się blisko ściany, kiedy idzie do kuchni. Parska. — Wygląda na to, że urządzili sobie cholerną imprezę — mówi, zatrzymując się na środku pomieszczenia. Przegląda porozstawiane butelki po różnych alkoholach i tabletkach. — Zero Chocovine. Cholera.  
— Tylko Berry’owie świętowaliby apokalipsę przy pomocy Xanaxu i cosmo — wzdycha Kurt, zbierając butelki z lekami. Wkłada je do swojej kieszeni. — Szukajmy dalej.  
— Idioci — mruczy Puck, a potem rusza korytarzem, trzymając strzelbę w gotowości. Po kilku krokach zatrzymuje się z sapnięciem. — Kurwa.  
Żołądek Kurta przewraca się na drugą stronę.  
— Czy to… — zaczyna, ale nie jest w stanie wydusić pytania do końca.  
— Rachel — wyjaśnia Puck. — Yyy, zamknij oczy i chwyć się mojego paska, kiedy będziemy wchodzić po schodach. — Kurtowi ani przez sekundę nie przychodzi do głowy, żeby to kwestionować. Zamyka oczy, kładąc wolną dłoń na jego pasku, pozwalając zaprowadzić się na górę. — Drzwi pokoju Rachel są zamknięte — wyjaśnia Puck. — Chyba możesz już otworzyć oczy.  
Kurt wykonuje polecenie, patrząc się cały czas przed siebie, unikając zerkania w kierunku, z którego przyszli.  
— Spróbujesz je otworzyć? — pyta.  
Puck kiwa głową, naciskając na klamkę.  
— Zamknięte. — Szybko udaje mu się otworzyć zamek, ale nawet wtedy drzwi uchylają się tylko minimalnie. — Są tam poustawiane jakieś meble, czy coś. Będziemy musieli naprawdę mocno je popchnąć.  
Kurt kiwa głową.  
— Na trzy.  
Obaj napierają na drzwi z całych sił, powoli odpychając blokujący je mebel na tyle, że Puck może zajrzeć do środka.  
— Nikogo tutaj nie ma — mówi. — Ale okno jest otwarte. — Parska głośnym śmiechem. — Ktoś zrobił linę z pościeli. Jest przywiązana do łóżka i prowadzi w stronę okna.  
— Finn — wzdycha Kurt. — Uwielbia te filmy o ucieczkach z więzienia.  
Puck znów się śmieje.  
— Taa, mam nadzieję, że cieszył się tą sytuacją chociaż przez sekundę, zanim musiał stąd zwiewać. Więc, co? Schodzi na dół, wraca do swojego samochodu i jedzie… gdzieś.  
— Do domu — stwierdza Kurt pewnie. — Skoro powiedział, że przyjedzie tutaj, a potem wróci do domu, na pewno tak próbował zrobić. — Bierze głęboki oddech. — Boże, Rachel Berry, jeśli mój brat leży gdzieś martwy przez ciebie, wrócę tutaj i skopię twoje zwłoki.  
— Pomogę ci — obiecuje Puck. — Wynośmy się stąd. Chwyć znów za mój pasek. Wydaje mi się, że przeszukiwanie domu będzie tylko stratą czasu, skoro ich zapasy ograniczyły się tylko do napojów procentowych. Poza tym, w twoim domu jest więcej wody.  
Kurt zamyka oczy i chwyta pasek Pucka, wstrzymując oddech dopóki nie znajdują się na parterze, a chłopak stwierdza, że może już je otworzyć.  
— Chcesz zabrać z kuchni butelkę wódki? — pyta.  
— Jasne, czemu nie — stwierdza Puck. — Jeśli twój dom jest w dobrym stanie, dzisiejsza noc powinna być spokojniejsza, tak mi się wydaje.  
— Wypijemy ją, gdy znajdziemy Finna. Może w Krogerze znajdziemy jakieś drinki.  
Puck śmieje się, znikając szybko w kuchni, skąd zabiera alkohol, a potem obaj ruszają z powrotem do Nava.  
— Nawet, jeśli tam go nie ma, musimy znaleźć sobie jakiś nocleg. Jeśli nie u ciebie, to gdzie indziej.  
Kurt kiwa głową. Ulica naprzeciwko domu Rachel jest pusta i nawet jeśli udaje im się dostrzec kilka zombie tu i tam, nie ma porównania z tym, co działo się w poprzednich miastach. Drogi nadal są podejrzanie wolne od ciał; kiedy przejeżdżają przez miejsce, które mijali kilka dni temu, Kurt pamięta, że było tam dość sporo trupów, po których nie pozostało teraz nic, poza zaschniętą krwią. Droga do domu jest długa i okrężna — taka, której Kurt nie wybrałby Wcześniej, ale dzięki temu nie muszą zjeżdżać na żadne główne ulice, a i tak udaje im się dotrzeć do domu szybciej, niż się spodziewał.  
— Chwila prawdy — wzdycha.  
Puck wyskakuje z Nava, podnosząc drzwi garażowe i Kurt wjeżdża do środka. Po zgaszeniu silnika, wysiada i próbuje otworzyć drzwi prowadzące do domu, podczas gdy Puck zamyka garaż. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, drzwi są zamknięte, więc musi wrócić do Nava, żeby znaleźć odpowiedni klucz.  
Zza drzwi nie docierają do niego żadne hałasy, ale i tak wyciąga z kabury Glocka, trzymając go w górze, kiedy je otwiera. Spogląda na Pucka, który kiwa głową i Kurt popycha drzwi. Razem wchodzą do środka i Kurt czuje ulgę, że w środku jedynym zapachem jest ten charakterystyczny dla niewietrzonych mieszkań i w niczym nie przypomina smrodu z domu Berrych.  
— Finn? — woła miękko. — Tato? — próbuje, nie patrząc na Pucka.  
— Kilka rzeczy jest przestawionych — mówi Puck cicho, gdy idą dalej. — Ktoś był tutaj po naszym wyjeździe, Ogierze.  
Kurt zmusza się, aby iść powoli i nie ruszyć biegiem do kuchni. Kiedy w końcu tam wchodzą, wzdycha lekko z ulgą.  
— Moja wiadomość zniknęła. Jeśli był tu jakiś przypadkowy Dupek, po co miałby ją zabierać?  
— Groszku również nie ma — zauważa Puck niemal z rozbawieniem. — Obejrzyjmy resztę domu i sprawdźmy pokój Finna.  
Kurt kiwa głową i pozwala Puckowi poprowadzić się przez resztę pokoi. W salonie wszystko wygląda tak samo, ale sypialnia jego brata to jeden wielki burdel — nawet bardziej niż normalnie — i brakuje laptopa oraz ładowarki do telefonu. Opróżniono też kilka szuflad komody i zniknęła jego szkolna bluza.  
— Na pewno tutaj był — stwierdza Kurt. — No dalej, Finn. Gdzie jesteś?  
— Nie wiadomo, jak dawno temu — wzdycha Puck, kiedy jeszcze raz obchodzi pokój. — Powinniśmy sprawdzić lodówkę. Jeśli coś zjadł, na pewno zrobił to, kiedy był jeszcze prąd. Jeśli nie, był tutaj później.  
Wracają do kuchni i Kurt stwierdza od razu:  
— Sprawdź masło. I tortille.  
— Okej, ale masło jest jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, które się psują, więc to nie powie nam dokładnie, kiedy tutaj był.  
— I tak sprawdź. To potwierdzenie, że w ogóle był — mówi Kurt. — Proszę? Zaskocz mnie.  
— Dobra, dobra. — Puck otwiera lodówkę i marszczy nos. — Kurwa, jak to cuchnie. — Zerka na szufladki na drzwiach. — Taa, brakuje nieco masła. — Szturcha je lekko. — Jest naprawdę miękkie.  
— Jeśli je jadł, zrobił to, gdy było jeszcze dobre — mówi Kurt. — Więc niezbyt nam to pomaga w całej tej sytuacji, ale zawsze to coś, prawda?  
— Hmm. — Puck opiera się o ścianę. — Prąd zniknął we wtorek. Dzisiaj mamy czwartek. Więc był tutaj we wtorek wieczorem, albo jakoś wczoraj. — Wzdycha. — W wannach i zlewach nadal znajduje się woda. Powinniśmy zostać tutaj na noc i uzupełnić nią nasze braki w zapasach.  
— Moje łóżko! — Kurt pozwala sobie na mały podskok i klaśnięcie w dłonie. — Kocham moje łóżko!  
Puck szczerzy się.  
— Taa, twoje łóżko. I twój prysznic, chociaż będzie raczej zimny.  
— Mój szampon, odżywka i żel. Będę tak ślicznie pachnieć!  
— Chcesz się teraz wykąpać? — pyta Puck. — Przygotuję kolację.  
Kurt szczerzy się do niego i podchodzi, aby go pocałować.  
— Mój Motylek jest najsłodszy — stwierdza. — Wrócę, gdy już będę ładnie pachnieć.  
Puck odwzajemnia uśmiech i śmieje się.  
— Okej, Ogierze.  
Pomimo tego, że woda jest zimna, Kurt nie spieszy się z prysznicem. Myje włosy i wsmarowuje w nie odżywkę; używa swojego żelu pod prysznic i toniku do twarzy, a potem goli się i robi wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby jakoś ułożyć wilgotne włosy. Kiedy kończy wszystko w łazience, nakłada najbardziej skomplikowane i najmniej praktyczne ubranie — to z największą ilością pasków i zapinek — zanim schodzi na dół do kuchni.  
Puck stoi przy blacie przygotowując jakieś jedzenie i Kurt obejmuje go ramionami w pasie, opierając brodę na jego ramieniu.  
— Co tam szykujesz? — pyta.  
Puck odwraca lekko głowę i uśmiecha się.  
— Deser lodowy z pieczonych pianek. Z dodatkiem czereśni — dodaje ze śmiechem, całując policzek Kurta.  
— To nasza kolacja? Jeśli tak, to bardzo mi się podoba.  
— Nie. To nasz deser. Kolacja przypomina raczej kanapki z bananami i twojego arbuza — wyjaśnia Puck; odwraca się powoli i przesuwa wzrokiem w górę i w dół ciała Kurta. — Nieźle wyglądasz, Ogierze.  
— Och, dziękuję — odpowiada Kurt z uśmiechem. — Kolacja wygląda niesamowicie!  
Puck chwyta dwie przygotowane miski i nachyla się, całując go miękko.  
— Och, jest też przepyszne wapno do żucia* — dodaje. — Pomyśl o tym, jak o poobiedniej, odświeżającej miętówce.  
— Nie miałem pojęcia, że znajdujemy się w pięciogwiazdkowym lokalu. Mam nadzieję, że mój strój jest w porządku.  
— Może być. — Puck uśmiecha się krzywo, stawiając miski na stole i zajmując miejsce. — Chociaż, nie wiem jak ty, ale ja myślałem, żeby położyć się dzisiaj do łóżka nieco wcześniej.  
— Och, jesteś zmęczony?  
— Niesamowicie padnięty. — Puck podnosi kawałek arbuza i szczerzy się. — A przynajmniej wydaje mi się, że będę do czasu, nim w końcu zasnę.  
— Tak, na pewno będziesz — mówi Kurt, jedząc swoją kanapkę. — Biedny, zmęczony, delikatny Motylek.  
— To właśnie ja — zgadza się Puck. — Bardzo delikatny. — Unosi wzrok i uśmiecha się krzywo. — I chyba będę potrzebował dodatkowych minut na te wszystkie zapięcia.  
— Pomyślałem, że spodoba ci się noc z Oryginalnym Kurtem Hummelem — mówi Kurt. — Jednak jeśli uważasz, że nie dasz rady…  
— Och, jestem _gotów_ już od dawna — mówi Puck z uśmieszkiem. — Tylko pomyślałem, że przydałoby się jakieś… ułatwienie.  
— Jeśli nie poradzisz sobie z moimi ciuchami, mogę pomóc z najtrudniejszymi partiami — oferuje Kurt. — Zostawię ci te łatwe.  
— Mmm, a które dokładnie masz na myśli? Być może będziesz musiał mi pokazać, co mam robić. Szybko się uczę.  
— Hmm — mruczy Kurt. — Chyba… chyba powinniśmy wziąć ze sobą nasze desery na górę.  
— To jedna z wielu zalet tego dania — zgadza się Puck, odpychając krzesło od stołu i wstając. — Weź swoją łyżkę.  
Kurt wykonuje jego prośbę, a potem prowadzi chłopaka do swojej sypialni. Puck stawia swoją miskę na komodzie i zatrzymuje się na środku pokoju, patrząc na Kurta wyczekująco. Ten jedynie posyła mu znaczące spojrzenie.  
— Cóż — zaczyna — lepiej zacznijmy od podstawowych rzeczy. — Podchodzi do niego, kładąc prawą dłoń na jego piersi, a potem przesuwając nią powoli w dół jego brzucha. Zatrzymuje ją naprzeciwko krocza Pucka, zanim kładzie na prawym biodrze, gdzie odpina kaburę, wyciągając z niej pistolet. Szczerzy się i kładzie go na nocnym stoliku. — Tak dla bezpieczeństwa — wyjaśnia.  
— Absolutnie — stwierdza Puck, poważniejąc na sekundę, gdy kiwa głową.  
— A teraz… — Kurt chwyta za materiał jego podkoszulka, ściągając mu go przez głowę i rzucając na podłogę. — Tego nie będziesz potrzebował.  
— Miałem nadzieję, że tak właśnie powiesz.  
— Mmm, tego też nie. — Rozpina spodnie chłopaka i ściąga je z niego wraz z bielizną.  
— Wybornie!  
— Teraz… — Przesuwa palcem w dół jego klatki piersiowej.  
— Teraz? — pyta Puck.  
— Teraz… pójdziesz wziąć prysznic. Ja jestem czysty i śliczny, a ty cuchniesz jak zombie. — Kurt marszczy nos. — Ogórkowy żel pod prysznic jest cudowny.  
— I tak za chwilę znów się spocę — protestuje Puck niemrawo, ale idzie do łazienki bez zbędnych ponagleń ze strony Kurta.  
Po chwili słychać stamtąd lecącą wodę, więc Kurt siada na brzegu łóżka, czekając. Prysznic pracuje tylko przez kilka krótkich minut, a po chwili Puck wychodzi z łazienki, nadal nago.  
Kurt nie miał zbyt wielu okazji, aby po prostu na niego _popatrzeć_ , więc widok nagiego Pucka, czystego i nadal mokrego po kąpieli wystarczy, aby zapomniał, jak się mówi. Chłopak wchodzi głębiej do pokoju i zatrzymuje się. Uśmiecha się lekko.  
— Lepiej?  
— Jesteś _piękny_ — stwierdza Kurt i rumieni się.  
Uśmiech Pucka poszerza się, a on sam prostuje się odrobinę.  
— Dzięki. — Znów przesuwa po Kurcie wzrokiem. — Chyba powinniśmy zająć się tymi wszystkimi zapięciami, żebym mógł w końcu ci powiedzieć, jak bardzo jesteś seksowny.  
— Myślisz, że dasz sobie ze wszystkimi radę? — pyta Kurt.  
— Jestem gotów spróbować. — Puck wzrusza ramionami, podchodząc bliżej. — Znaczy, o ile jestem dla ciebie wystarczająco czysty — mówi i unosi ramiona, powoli obracając się w miejscu. Opuszcza ręce, kiedy kończy zataczać pełne koło. — Jaki jest twój werdykt?  
— Werdykt jest taki, że masz tu podejść i mnie pocałować — mówi Kurt. — Zanim sam zacznę pracować nad tymi zapięciami.  
Puck śmieje się i pochyla, obejmując go jednym ramieniem i złączając ich usta razem. Kurt przesuwa dłonią po torsie chłopaka, kładąc ją na biodrze, a kiedy Puck przesuwa usta na jego szczękę, Kurt przyciąga go bliżej i uderza go słodki zapach waniliowego żelu pod prysznic.  
— Pachniesz niemal tak samo dobrze, jak wyglądasz — mówi.  
Puck przesuwa ustami po jego szyi, kładąc dłonie na jednym z zapięć.  
— Zaraz cię z nich wyciągnę — mruczy.  
— Pomóc ci jakoś?  
— Jesteś pewien, że nie ma tutaj jakichś ukrytych kłódek? — mamrocze Puck po kilku sekundach.  
Kurt chichocze.  
— Jesteś _pewien_ , że sobie poradzisz? To naprawdę nic złego, jeśli nie. Wiem, że ciuchy są trudne do ogarnięcia.  
— Naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że potrzymasz mnie za coś innego, niż rękę — mówi Puck, przygryzając jego szyję. — Nie chcę zostać pokonany przez ubrania.  
— W biurku mam nożyce do cięcia materiału. I tak tego ze sobą nie zabiorę. — Kurt wzrusza ramionami. — Możemy pozbyć się ich z hukiem.  
— Uch. — Puck zatrzymuje się na moment, a potem wypuszcza długi oddech. — Okej. — Prostuje się i podchodzi do biurka, zerkając za siebie. — Która szuflada?  
Kurt przygryza wargi, aby powstrzymać chichot.  
— Wydaje mi się, że ta dolna.  
Puck pochyla się i otwiera wskazaną szufladę, szukając w niej przez moment zanim znów zerka przez ramię na Kurta.  
— Ogierze.  
— Powiedziałem, że dolna? Musiało mi chodzić o tę górną — poprawia się Kurt z chichotem. — Chyba po prostu chciałem popatrzeć, jak szukasz w tej najniższej.  
Puck błyskawicznie otwiera górna szufladę i zabiera z niej nożyce, wracając do łóżka.  
— Och, tak? — pyta, szczerząc się.  
— Najprawdopodobniej.  
— Rozumiem. — Puck popycha go lekko i chwyta dół jego koszulki, zaczynając ciąć. — Wydaje mi się, że wspominałeś coś o „huku” — dodaje, przesuwając nożyce w górę torsu Kurta, a potem w dół jednego i drugiego ramienia. — Och, tak lepiej — mówi z aprobatą, przyciskając usta do skóry jego piersi i gryząc ją.  
— Lepiej — zgadza się Kurt; jego oddech już przyspieszył znacznie. — Spodnie chyba też musisz pociąć. Tam też są zapięcia. No i zamek.  
— Świetnie — odpowiada Puck z uśmiechem i klęka na podłodze, zaczynając ciąć od dołu jednej nogawki, a kiedy przecina całą, zabiera się od razu za drugą. — Jeszcze tylko jedna rzecz — mruczy przy jego ustach.  
— Ale tutaj nie ma żadnych zapięć — zauważa Kurt.  
— Poudawajmy — prosi Puck, a potem przecina materiał bokserek z obu stron i odrzuca nożyce w kierunku biurka.  
— Lubię takie udawanie — zgadza się Kurt, kładąc dłoń na jego karku i przyciągając go do pocałunku.  
Później, śpią na zmianę do pierwszej, ale na ulicy nie widać nikogo — ani Zombie, ani Dupków — więc resztę nocy spędzają razem, przytulając się do siebie i budząc się jakiś kwadrans przed szóstą. Ubierają spodnie i podkoszulki, przypinając swoje kabury wokół bioder i ramion, i Kurt zdaje sobie nagle sprawę, jak bardzo naturalne jest już posiadanie przy sobie broni, podczas gdy tak naprawdę _powinno_ to być cholernie dziwne.  
Na śniadanie jedzą resztkę bananów i garstkę orzechów, popijając wszystko wodą o nieco stęchłym już smaku. Kiedy wyprowadzają Nava z garażu, niebo dopiero zaczyna się rozjaśniać. Zamykają wszystko za sobą i ruszają na południe miasta, rozglądając się po ulicach w poszukiwaniu ciężarówki Finna.  
Plusem tej całej wycieczki jest to, że co jakiś czas mogą zatrzymać się, aby przepompować benzynę z opuszczonych aut i dopełnić ten kanister, przez który omal nie zginął Puck, zapewniając też Navowi stały zapas paliwa. Napotykają jedynie na trzy zombiaki, którym posyłają kulki w sam środek czaszki. Minusem jest to, że po kilku godzinach jazdy, nadal nie znaleźli ciężarówki Finna, ani żadnej chociażby do niej _podobnej_. Widzą SUVy, sedany i inne auta. Jedno z nich jest tak łudząco podobne do samochodu, którym jeździła Tina, że Kurt musi zatrzymać się na moment, by uważniej się przyjrzeć.  
— Najpierw myślałem, że mi odbija — mówi Puck — ale widziałem wystarczająco cieni i poruszających się zasłon, i jestem całkiem pewien, że w niektórych z tych domów są żywi ludzie.  
— Żywi? — pyta Kurt. — Ale nie Dupki?  
— Zjedzeni, którzy jeszcze o tym nie wiedzą — odpowiada Puck, wzruszając ramieniem. — Jeśli mogę ich dostrzec, kiedy przepompowujemy paliwo, szukamy Finna i zabijamy Zombie, to jestem całkiem pewien, że nie kwalifikują się jako Dupki.  
— Przyszli Zjedzeni albo zombie, które będziemy musieli zabić — wzdycha Kurt. — Byliśmy tacy nieprzygotowani, Puck. Gdybyś do nas wtedy nie zaszedł…  
— Ale zaszedłem — przerywa mu chłopak. — Więc po co się tym martwić? — dodaje nieco łagodniej, znów wzruszając ramionami.  
— Każdy z nas mógł postąpić zupełnie inaczej w jednej z setek danych sytuacji — stwierdza Kurt, kiwając głową. — Każda z podjętych decyzji mogła być tą złą, przez którą zawalilibyśmy wszystko inne. Efekt motyla — dodaje z uśmiechem. — Ale udało się nam.  
— Motyla, co? — uśmiecha się Puck. — Chyba masz rację.  
— Tak. Motyla. Ta jedna mała rzecz, która może wszystko zmienić.  
Uśmiech Pucka jest cierpki, ale chłopak unosi dłoń, kładąc ją na ramieniu Kurta, póki nie muszą wykonać kolejnego skrętu. Nie napotykają już na tak wiele opuszczonych aut, więc nie zatrzymują się po paliwo, a strzałka na liczniku zaczyna opadać do czasu, gdy skręcają, przejeżdżają i wracają tymi samymi drogami tylko po to, aby uniknąć przejazdu przy kościele baptystów. Obaj doskonale pamiętają zbieraninę z Toledo i żaden nie chce powtórki z rozrywki.  
Jednak parking pod Taco Bell okazuje się prawdziwą kopalnią złota i przemieszczają się od auta do auta, pompując paliwo, póki bak Nava znów się nie napełnia. Na tyłach jednego z dżipów Puck znajduje kolejny kanister i Kurt chichocze na widok podekscytowania na jego twarzy i lekkich podskoków, które Puck robi zawsze, gdy znajduje kolejny kanister. Nie, żeby Kurt miał kiedykolwiek zamiar mu to wytknąć.  
Przepompowują właśnie paliwo z dżipa do tego kanistra, kiedy docierają do nich krzyki i huk wystrzałów. Kurt podrywa głowę w górę i spogląda w dół ulicy, ale nie widzi ani ludzi, ani zombie.  
— Cholera — mamrocze Puck. — Okej, wracamy teraz do Nava. — Wyciąga węża z dżipa, wycierając go. — Strzały oznaczają Zombie.  
Kurt kiwa głową, chociaż nie przestaje się rozglądać w kierunku, skąd dobiegały krzyki, które były kobiece… i oddalały się. Odpala Nava i jadą nieco na wschód, do kolejnej zamieszkałej dzielnicy. Źródło krzyków odnajdują na parkingu jednego ze sklepów.  
Grupa jakichś ośmiu zombie w ogóle nie odwraca się w stronę ich auta, więc Kurt zwalnia na tyle, że może dostrzec różowe włosy kobiety — chociaż może bardziej nastolatki, trudno dokładnie oszacować wiek, nie widząc twarzy — która właśnie jest przez nich pożerana. Jedna z jej nóg drga i wtedy Kurt dostrzega buty. Są okropnie niepraktyczne, jeśli chodzi o apokalipsę zombie — sandały z lekkim obcasem i zerowym wsparciem dla kostki — nawet jeśli kupiono je po sześćdziesięcioprocentowej zniżce i były jedyną parą w tym kolorze.  
Kurt wie o tym, ponieważ był tam, gdy Quinn kupowała te buty. Dziewczyna na parkingu to (była) Quinn Fabray. Zerka na Pucka niepewnie, żeby zobaczyć, czy w ogóle ma pojęcie, kto właśnie jest jedzony na parkingu, ale oczy Pucka już przeczesują teren w poszukiwaniu innych zombie. Kurt przyspiesza, żegnając się cicho z Quinn i nie mówiąc Puckowi nic.

* * *

**Przetrwanie Apokalipsy Zombie Według Pucka, #15:  
Dupki opiekują się sobą nawzajem.**

Kiedy ktoś słyszy krzyki, jego lub jej instynkt zazwyczaj każe podążyć za nimi i pomóc osobie w potrzebie. To ta lepsza część człowieczeństwa. Problem jest taki, że te lepsze instynkty zazwyczaj łatwo prowadzą do śmierci. A Puck naprawdę mocno się stara, aby nie zginąć i aby Kurt również nie zginął.  
Więc to może okrutne i chłodne podejście, ale jeśli Puck słyszy teraz krzyki lub wystrzały, jedyne o czym myśli, to udanie się w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku.

* * *

Przez resztę popołudnia zajmują się przejazdami przez różne osiedla, przepompowywaniem benzyny i zabijaniem zombie, co jakiś czas robiąc sobie przerwy na jedzenie. Jednak jeśli chodzi o znalezienie Finna, nie robią żadnych postępów. Uczucia Kurta wahają się pomiędzy frustracją, że praktycznie stoją w miejscu a paniką, że to wszystko oznacza, że nie odnajdą jego brata.  
— To tylko strata czasu! — krzyczy w końcu, po kolejnej długiej ulicy pełnej pompowania i strzelania, ale bez ciężarówki Finna. — Nigdy go nie znajdę!  
— Wróćmy do domu i zjedzmy kolację — mówi Puck spokojnie. — Rano zaczniemy na świeżo. Może robimy coś źle. Finn pewnie też potrzebuje zapasów, więc powinniśmy sprawdzić jakieś parkingi. Wrócić do Wal-Marta, podjechać do Big Lots, a może sprawdzić też Ray’s.  
— Okej. Dobra, tak właśnie zrobimy — odpowiada Kurt. — Przepraszam. Zachowuję się jak kutas i jestem tego świadomy.  
Puck szczerzy się lekko.  
— Po prostu nie wariuj na tyle, żeby mieć chęć mnie postrzelić, a wszystko będzie w porządku.  
Kurt śmieje się.  
— Nikt inny nie zaoferował mi kanapki z bekonem, więc wydaje mi się, że twoje szanse na uniknięcie postrzału, są dość wysokie.  
— Następnym razem, kiedy będziemy mijać jakąś farmę, ustrzelę jedną ze świń — obiecuje Puck.  
— To marnotrawstwo amunicji, o ile nie mówimy o świni-zombie.  
— To szczytny cel, jeśli zmniejsza ryzyko kulki w łeb! — mówi Puck ze śmiechem. — Kilka świrów nadchodzi z prawej strony.  
— Przyspieszyć i uniknąć, czy zwolnić i zastrzelić? — pyta Kurt.  
— Nie będziemy musieli dobijać ich później, jeśli zrobimy to teraz — stwierdza Puck. Kurt zwalnia Nava i Puck otwiera okno odrobinę szerzej, wysuwając sztucer. Trzyma palec na spuście, gdy nagle prostuje się. — Kurwa! Co do chuja?   
— Co? — Kurt wygląda przez okno. — Na co my… och, _kurwa!_ — sapie, ponieważ jedno z tych zombie ma na sobie znajomą sukienkę i pasujące do niej, poobgryzane skarpetki do kolan oraz balerinki. — To nie może być Rachel. Puck… jak… ona została _zjedzona!_  
— Wiem! — Głos Pucka ma w sobie nutę szaleństwa. — Widzieliśmy ją. I Hirama też! — Szarpie broń w stronę innego zombie. Bierze dwa głębokie oddechy i naciska na spust, trafiając Hirama prosto w nos. Przesuwa odrobinę karabin i zatrzymuje się.  
Kurt kładzie dłoń na jego nodze, ściskając ją.  
— To nie Rachel, Puck. Rachel miała twarz. To nie jest ona. To tylko zombie.  
— Tak. — Puck wypuszcza oddech. — Tak. To tylko kurewsko głupia sztuczka. — Celuje po raz kolejny i strzela.  
Zombie, które nie jest Rachel, upada i Kurt odjeżdża, nie oglądając się za siebie.  
— Masz rację, Motylku. To tylko sztuczka.  
Puck milczy przez resztę drogi do domu, co Kurtowi wcale nie przeszkadza; on również nie ma ochoty na rozmowę. Nie zabiera jednak dłoni z nogi chłopaka, ściskając ją lub poklepując co jakiś czas, póki nie wjeżdżają tyłem do garażu, zamykając wszystko za sobą.  
— Najpierw powinniśmy coś zjeść — mówi Kurt stanowczo. — Potem zastanowimy się, o co w tym wszystkim, kurwa, chodzi.  
— Musimy ustawić więcej mebli przy drzwiach — stwierdza Puck, gdy wchodzą do środka.  
— Okej, najpierw to, a potem jedzenie.  
Obaj przesuwają meble, blokując wszystkie możliwe wejścia, póki Puck się nie uspokaja. Potem Puck przygotowuje coś do jedzenia z dostępnych produktów i końcowym daniem jest posiekane mięso, kukurydza oraz marchewka (wszystko puszkowane) z dodatkiem kolejnej gumy z wapnem.  
— Musimy jeszcze raz sprawdzić ogrody — mówi. — Może nie jutro, ale wkrótce.  
— Może znajdziemy kolejnego arbuza. Sezon na nie jeszcze trwa, prawda?  
— Taa, przez tydzień albo dwa, tak mi się wydaje. — Puck nabija marchewkę na widelec. — Więcej melonów i jabłek też byłoby miłą opcją. — Wkłada jedzenie do ust i odkłada sztuciec z westchnięciem.  
— Chcę czegoś niezwykłego. Kantalup. Gruszek. — Kurt przekrzywia głowę w zamyśleniu. — Jeszcze tydzień temu nie uznałbym ich za żadną ekstrawagancję.  
— Tak. — Puck kręci głową. — Sam nie wiem. Jeśli znajdziemy wystarczająco dużo produktów, może powinniśmy któregoś popołudnia rozpalić ogień. Ugotować coś, jak chociażby wczesne, słodkie ziemniaczki.  
— Mmm. Kiedy „ugotować” stało się takim seksownym słowem? — pyta Kurt.  
Puck szczerzy się.  
— Na nowo ustalamy wszystkie definicje. — Poważnieje. — A mówiąc o ustalaniu pewnych rzeczy — wzdycha. — Okej, widzieliśmy ich ciała. Ich Zjedzone ciała. Wczoraj. A dzisiaj byli już Zombie.  
— Jesteś pewien, że byli wtedy martwi? — pyta Kurt, chociaż zna odpowiedź.  
Widział twarz tego zombie-które-nie-było-Rachel.  
— Jestem pewien. — Puck marszczy brwi. — Nie trafiliśmy za to na LeRoya. Może był w innym pokoju.  
— Cóż — wzdycha Kurt. — Jedyne, co na pewno pozbawia je życia, to strzał prosto w głowę, więc… może to samo tyczy się Zjedzonych?  
— Nie są do końca martwe dopóki… — Puck marszczy brwi jeszcze mocniej. — Okej, udajmy, że te stare filmy mają w sobie ziarno prawdy. Co jedzą Zombie?  
— Mózgi, co nie? Chodzi o mózgi. — Kurt potrząsa głową. — Ale my wiemy, że te stworzenia jedzą… znaczy, one po prostu _jedzą._  
— Może… może Zjedzony _z_ z mózgiem może stać się Zombie? Po jakimś czasie? — sugeruje Puck. — Szkoda, że nie zwróciliśmy uwagi na różnicę pomiędzy bezgłowymi Zjedzonymi, a tymi, którzy jeszcze mieli głowy.  
— Och, Boże — jęczy Kurt. — Wszystkie te ciała. Ciała, których teraz nie ma.  
— Kurwa. — Puck opiera głowę o blat stołu. — To by wyjaśniało gdzie zniknęły. To nie sprawka Dupków, ani głodnych Zombie.  
— I może to by wyjaśniało, dlaczego te pierwsze były tak powolne i głupie? Ale nagle zaczęliśmy dostrzegać te szybsze, te, które były _naprawdę_ głodne.  
— Więc są dwa sposoby… aby stać się Zombie? — Puck milknie. — Pierwsze zostały najprawdopodobniej ugryzione. Potem są te, które najpierw były Zjedzonymi. Które, jak mówiłeś, są głodniejsze i szybsze.  
— Kurwa — szepcze Kurt. — Czy to coś zmienia? Czy musimy postępować teraz jakoś inaczej?  
— Wydaje mi się… — Puck milknie, zamyślony. — Tak długo, jak jesteśmy w Limie, jeśli zobaczymy jakiegoś Zjedzonego może powinniśmy… — Krzywi się. — Powinniśmy zastrzelić go zanim stanie się działającym Zombie? No nie wiem.  
— Ja też nie — mówi Kurt. — Nie mam pojęcia. Ja tylko… Boże, brzmię jak sześciolatek, ale chcę tylko znaleźć mojego brata, Puck. Chcę znaleźć Finna i spadać z tego miasta.  
— Tak, wiem — zgadza się Puck. — Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy niszczyć mózgi. Jeśli gdzieś trafimy na Zjedzonych, musimy rozwalić im jakoś mózgi. — Odsuwa od siebie talerz. — Dokończymy jedzenie potem.  
— Chcesz zabrać to na górę? — pyta Kurt łagodnie. — Zjemy więcej później; teraz możemy po prostu iść na górę.  
— Okej, może być.  
Puck wstaje ze swoim talerzem. Kurt oprócz własnego jedzenia bierze też butelkę wody i niesie wszystko do swojej sypialni. Kiedy są już w pokoju, odkładają rzeczy na biurko, a potem przesuwają komodę Kurta pod drzwi. Obaj rozbierają się i kładą do łóżka. Puck opiera głowę na jego piersi, zamykając oczy i Kurt obejmuje go ciasno ramionami, trzymając blisko siebie. Po chwili, zaczyna gładzić dłonią jego głowę oraz plecy i nie przestaje, póki Puck nie zasypia. Dopiero wtedy Kurt pozwala sobie na zamknięcie oczu i zapadnięcie w sen.

**CDN**

**[klik, klik](http://sweetiesreviewteam.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/02/vita-fusion-calcium-gummy-vitamins.jpg)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **w rozdziale pojawia się blood!seks**

**Rozdział XI**

Jak coś tak nienormalnego, może tak szybko stać się czymś rutynowym? Budzą się wcześnie, jedzą puszkowane żarcie i przejeżdżają przez kolejne, duże osiedle rozglądając się za ciężarówką Finna. I mimo że zabijają po drodze jakieś pół tuzina zombie, wszystko zdaje się być takie _nudne._ Ciało Kurta chyba zapomniało czym jest prawdziwa adrenalina i poranek ciągnie się godzinami, w tym dziwnym rodzaju monotonii.  
Przejeżdżają przez centrum miasta, które jest puste, a potem obok centrum handlowego, gdzie napotykają na największą zbieraninę zombie, jak do tej pory. Coś w środku musi przyciągać ich uwagę, ponieważ gdy Kurt ich mija, widzi, jak drapią w szklane drzwi. Cokolwiek to jest — ludzie, czy coś innego — nie ma nic, co mogliby zrobić, więc nie zatrzymują się.  
— Wal-Mart? — pyta Kurt.  
— Tak, to chyba będzie nasza najlepsza opcja po wczorajszym — zgadza się Puck.  
Parking sklepu jest zapełniony samochodami, co było w zasadzie do przewidzenia, ale nie dostrzegają tam żadnego ruchu, ani znajomej ciężarówki.  
— Finna tutaj nie ma — mówi Kurt.  
— Nie, ale nikogo innego też nie — zauważa Puck. — Zjemy jakiś lunch skoro już tu jesteśmy? Wiem, że minął prawie tydzień, ale może uchowały się jakieś świeże pomarańcze, czy cokolwiek stałego.  
— Pewnie. W tej chwili zjadłbym nawet jakąś cytrynę, czy coś.   
Parkują Nava, przeładowują broń i ruszają w stronę głównego wejścia. Automatyczne drzwi ani drgną, ale Puck otwiera zamek tych zwykłych, umieszczonych obok.  
— Sprawdźmy żywność i spadajmy — mówi, gdy je popycha. — W przeciwnym razie mógłbym nieco zabłądzić i się rozproszyć. — Szczerzy się, wskazując na wszystkie alejki.  
— Zgadzam się. Wejść i wyjść — mówi Kurt. Drży lekko. — Wal-Marty ogólnie mnie nieco przerażają.  
— Przynajmniej wiemy, że kupujemy najtaniej, jak się tylko da — mówi Puck z uśmieszkiem, gdy idą w stronę odpowiedniego działu, gdzie znajdują kilka pomarańczy. Puck podnosi jedną reklamówkę i odwraca się do Kurta. — Chcesz coś specjalnego?  
— Cii. — Kurt macha dłonią w jego kierunku, nasłuchując. Wydaje mu się, że coś słyszy — coś, jak ciche szemranie, ale kiedy Puck przestaje się ruszać, hałas znika. — Paranoik ze mnie — wzdycha. — Wybacz. Uch, może sprawdźmy, czy mają jabłka?  
— Dobra myśl. — Puck kiwa głową i wyszukuje opakowanie dobrych jabłek.  
— Zanim wyjdziemy, powinniśmy sprawdzić dział motoryzacyjny. Zabrać kilka kanistrów.  
— Próbujesz mnie uwieść, Ogierze? — żartuje Puck.  
Kurt szczerzy się do niego.  
— Tak! Jesteś taki sprytny! — Kurt nachyla się, całując go szybko. — No dalej. Zabierzmy twoje zabawki i spadajmy stąd. Dziwnie tu pachnie.  
Kurt z przyzwyczajenia unosi sztucer wyżej, prowadząc ich w dół alejki do działu samochodowego.  
— Może weźmiemy też jakiś olej, skoro już tu jesteśmy, jak myślisz? — pyta, nie odwracając się do Pucka, gdy idą. — Kiedy znajdziemy Finna, jego samochód na pewno będzie go potrzebował. Nie jest zbyt dobry, jeśli chodzi o te sprawy. — Macha dłonią w kierunku kilku alejek, cały czas idąc w stronę ustalonego wcześniej celu. — A jego ciężarówka praktycznie wchłania olej, nieważne w jakich ilościach.  
Wtedy właśnie Kurt zdaje sobie sprawę, że Puck nie wydał z siebie dźwięku od jakichś trzydziestu sekund i kiedy się odwraca, zauważa, że chłopaka nie ma przy nim.  
— Hej, Motylku? Gdzie jesteś?  
Cofa się jedną alejkę, skręcając, i wtedy je dostrzega.  
Pomiędzy dwoma rzędami półek z żarówkami, krąży jakieś trzydzieści zombie, a Kurt stoi przy samym wejściu, gapiąc się na nie, i nie mając pojęcia, gdzie podział się Puck. Robi krok w tył, potem kolejny, i myśli, że już prawie mu się udało, że już prawie wyszedł z alejki, kiedy jego podeszwa wydaje z siebie piskliwy odgłos. Zombie spoglądają w jego kierunku. Wszystko zamiera na ułamek sekundy, a potem wszystkie ruszają ku niemu.  
— Kurwa! — krzyczy. — Puck! Kurwa! — Odwraca się i rusza biegiem ku głównemu wyjściu ze sklepu. — Puck!  
— Kurt? — głos chłopaka odbija się dziwnym echem.  
— Puck! — Kurt nie przestaje krzyczeć, a zombie zaczynają biec w tym samym kierunku, powoli go doganiając. — Gdzie jesteś?! — Wbiega w małą kałużę i nogi praktycznie się spod niego wyślizgują. Wpada na coś twardego, odpychając się natychmiast obiema rekami i próbując złapać równowagę, ale ta krótka przerwa oznacza, że pomiędzy nim a najbliższym zombie jest tylko kilka sekund różnicy. Skręca w kolejną alejkę, znów cofając się na tyły sklepu. — PUCK!  
— Strzelaj do nich! — słyszy. — Próbuję cię znaleźć!   
Nie ma szans, aby udało mu się użyć sztucera podczas biegu, więc wyciąga z kabury Glocka i zaczyna strzelać przez ramię. Jeden z zombie jest tak blisko, że pierwszy strzał trafia w sam środek jego twarzy, ale kolejne dwa lądują w grupie i jeśli jakieś zombie upadają, Kurt tego nie widzi. Poza tym, nie ma to znaczenia. Strzela dalej, licząc, i kiedy dochodzi do dziesięciu, wie, że następnym dźwiękiem, jaki usłyszy, będzie kliknięcie pustego magazynku. Wsadza Glocka z powrotem do kabury, chwytając drugi pistolet w tym samym czasie, gdy dwie pary dłoni zaciskają się na jego koszulce.  
Dłonie zombie szarpią za ubranie Kurta i jego ramiona; słyszy kłapnięcia ich zębów, a kiedy w końcu dociera do końca alejki, przynajmniej jednego z nich praktycznie za sobą ciągnie. Kilka sekund później Puck pojawia się dwie alejki dalej z wyciągniętą bronią. Pokonuje dzieląca ich odległość, unosi broń i strzela do najbliższych potworów.  
— Kurwa! — krzyczy, zerkając w dół alejki, skąd nadchodzi reszta zombie. Chwyta ramię Kurta, ciągnąc go w stronę najbliższego przejścia. — No dalej, Kurt!  
Wpadają na drzwi z taką siłą, popychając je gwałtownie, że powrotny impet sprawia, że uderzają w najbliższe zombie z głośnym trzaskiem.  
— Dokąd? — piszczy Kurt.  
— Tutaj! — krzyczy Puck, skręcając w stronę kolejnych, stalowych drzwi i wciągając za sobą Kurta, zanim zatrzaskuje je i zamyka. Opiera się o nie i przyciąga go do siebie, otaczając mocno ramiona, kiedy sztywnieje nagle. — Kurwa. Krwawisz. Na mojej dłoni jest krew. — Przesuwa nimi po jego ramionach i klnie. — Czekaj, włączę latarkę. — Mija kolejnych kilka sekund ciemności zanim latarka rozświetla pomieszczenie i przez moment Kurt widzi twarz chłopaka, zanim ten przesuwa strumień na jego ramiona. — Kurwa, Ogierze. No dalej, zaraz to zmyjemy.  
— Puck — mówi Kurt, słysząc nutę paniki w swoim własnym głosie. — Nie wiem, czym to sobie zrobiłem.  
— Cii, w porządku. — Puck odkręca wodę i chwyta papierowy ręcznik, powoli obmywając ranę po wewnętrznej stronie jego ramienia.   
— Nie! Puck, posłuchaj mnie. — Kurt chwyta za koszulkę chłopaka. — Nie wiem, czym to sobie zrobiłem. Nie wiem, czy któryś z nich mnie podrapał, czy… _kurwa_ , Puck! Mógł to być panznokieć albo ząb, albo…  
— Wiem, słyszę, co mówisz! — krzyczy Puck, odrzucając ręcznik na podłogę łazienki i stawiając latarkę pomiędzy kranem a ścianą. — Wiem, o co ci, kurwa, chodzi. Wiem. — Patrzy na Kurta, potem na jego ramię, które nadal krwawi. Zamyka oczy i drży widocznie, zanim znów lekko uchyla powieki. — Wiem, Ogierze. Wiem.   
Chwyta lekko za jego nadgarstek, unosząc ramię Kurta w górę i zanim chłopak ma szansę zrozumieć, co Puck chce zrobić, ten nachyla się i liże jego biceps po całej długości nacięcia.  
Kurt wrzeszczy i odpycha go, próbując wyrwać rękę z uścisku.  
— Puck! Przestań! Przestań, do chuja, wypluj to natychmiast!  
Chłopak prostuje się i przełyka, przesuwając językiem po kąciku ust; jego oczy błyszczą dziwnie w rzucanym przez latarkę świetle. Kurt zaczyna się trząść i znów go popycha, tym razem mocniej.  
— Kretyn! Mówiłeś, żeby nie zachowywać się, jak kretyn, ale co to, do kurwy nędzy, było? — Kolejne popchnięcie, nie przerywając krzyku. — Co, jeśli mnie ugryzły? Co, jeśli mnie podrapały? — Zaciska dłonie w pięści i uderza nimi w pierś Pucka. — Co, jeśli _to mam?_  
Puck łapie go za nadgarstek, drugą dłonią unosząc jego podbródek.  
— Myślisz, że mógłbym… — urywa. — Zakończymy to razem, Ogierze. Słyszysz?  
Kurt przestaje się szarpać.  
— Nie wiemy… nie wiemy nawet na jakiej zasadzie to działa. Jak się roznosi i ile czasu zajmuje rozwój? Co, jeśli zadrapanie jest niegroźne, ale połknięcie już tak? Co, jeśli ty…  
Puck puszcza jego nadgarstek i sięga do swojej kieszeni, wyciągając z niej żołnierski scyzoryk. Rozprostowuje główne ostrze.  
— Razem — powtarza, a potem przykłada je do własnego przedramienia.  
Krzywi się i przesuwa ostrze w dół, a nacięcie jest praktycznie identyczne, jak to u Kurta.  
Kurt spogląda na krew spływającą w dół jego ramienia, a potem na twarz Pucka.  
— Jesteś taki głupi, Motylku — mówi, a potem pochyla się, przyciskając język do rany.  
Zlizuje krew, przesuwając językiem po całej długości nacięcia. Jest ciepła i ma metaliczny posmak, a jego usta nadal są od niej mokre, kiedy przyciska wargi do tych Pucka.  
Odpowiedź chłopaka jest natychmiastowa — dociska go do ściany, wsuwając siłą język w jego usta. Głuche uderzenie noża o podłogę roznosi się słabym echem po pomieszczeniu, a potem obie dłonie Pucka zamykają się na podkoszulku Kurta. Sam Kurt unosi jedną dłoń, zaciskając ją na tyle jego szyi, drugą drapiąc ranę na jego ramieniu i wywołując ostry syk z jego ust.  
Puck odsuwa się gwałtownie, a potem znów liże wzdłuż całej długości rany; koniuszek jego języka zagłębia się w nacięciu, zanim chłopak prostuje się, znów wsuwając go w usta Kurta. Ich języki ocierają się o siebie, śliskie od krwi.   
Kurt jęczy w jego usta, przyciągając go bliżej i wbijając paznokcie w każdy skrawek skóry, jaki znajduje się w jego zasięgu. Tym razem to on odsuwa się pierwszy, przygryzając wargę Pucka, zanim liże ścieżkę wzdłuż jego szczęki, w dół gardła, przygryzając miejsce, gdzie da się wyczuć jego puls.  
Zza drzwi dobiegają odgłosy drapania i szurania, ale wydają się odległe i nieważne. To, tutaj — właśnie to się liczy. Bycie w tym pomieszczeniu z Puckiem, z ustami na jego skórze. Kurt nie ma pojęcia, jak to działa; nie wie, czy został ugryziony, czy podrapany. Może przemienić się w każdej chwili, _Puck_ może przemienić się w każdej chwili i ten moment może być ostatnim w jego życiu. Może to być ostatnie, co zapamięta i jeśli wolno mu mieć jakieś życzenie przed śmiercią, chce właśnie tego.  
Słychać kliknięcie, kiedy Puck odpina jego kaburę, zsuwając ją z jego ramion, a potem ściągając z niego podkoszulek. Zaciska zęby mocno i brutalnie na jego skórze. Kurt zaciska szarpie go za włosy, ale nie po to, aby go odepchnąć, ale po to, by przyciągnąć go bliżej. Puck gryzie go po raz kolejny, i kolejny, i Kurt myśli, że jeśli ma zostać zjedzony, _powinien_ to być właśnie Puck i ta opcja wcale mu nie przeszkadza.  
Puck przesuwa palcem wzdłuż własnego nacięcia, a potem wsuwa go w usta Kurta, wgryzając się w miejsce łączące ramię z karkiem. Kurt uchyla wargi, liżąc i ssąc jego palec, póki nie jest czysty, przesuwając później językiem wzdłuż jego dłoni do nadgarstka. Ociera się zębami o jego skórę, zanim gryzie mocno. Jedna z jego dłoni gładzi rozcięte przedramię, rozsmarowując krew.  
Wywołuje to kolejny syk z ust Pucka, a jego usta przesuwają się nieco wyżej na jego szyi, zanim znów gryzie mocno. Kurt chwyta jego koszulkę i ściąga mu ją przez głowę, drapiąc paznokciami w dół piersi chłopaka, zahaczając o sutki, i w dół jego żeber. Puck przyciska się do niego całym ciałem, więżąc go pomiędzy sobą a betonową ścianą. Całuje go brutalnie, przygryzając jego dolną wargę.  
Kurt wciska dłoń pomiędzy ich ciała, szarpiąc za guzik spodni Pucka i rozpinając rozporek, zanim wsuwa obie ręce pod jego bieliznę. Owija je wokół jego kutasa, poruszając nimi szybko, gdy nachyla się, aby ugryźć jego ramię, przesuwając ustami w dół, póki znów nie natrafia na krwawiącą ranę. Przygryza ją, ssąc, i nie przestając pieścić penisa Pucka dłońmi.  
Puck odchyla głowę w tył, jęcząc niskim tonem i wzdychając jednocześnie.  
— Ach, kurwa, Ogierze — mamrocze. — Będę pieprzył cię przy ścianie.  
Kurt po raz ostatni liże jego ranę, zanim prostuje się, żeby po raz kolejny pocałować go zakrwawionymi ustami. Odsuwa się po chwili.  
— Zrób to — niemal warczy.  
Powietrze wypełnia dźwięk rozrywanych szwów, kiedy Puckowi jakimś cudem udaje się rozebrać ich obu do naga w kilka krótkich sekund. Klnie, rozglądając się w słabym świetle. Chwyta jakąś butelkę, wyciskając odrobinę jej zawartości na palce. Jego mina rozjaśnia się lekko, gdy pociera nimi o siebie, a potem odwraca Kurtą twarzą do ściany. Kurt kładzie dłonie płasko na zimnym betonie, gdy Puck wsuwa w niego jeden palec szybkim ruchem. Przygryza jego ramię, poruszając nim przez chwilę szybko, a potem bez ostrzeżenia dodaje drugi palec.  
Kurt jęczy i pochyla głowę, opierając czoło o ścianę.  
— Boże, Motylku — sapie. — Pieprz mnie. _Teraz._  
Puck przestaje się na chwilę poruszać, zanim znów narzuca szybki rytm, a po trzech ruchach dłonią, wysuwa z niego całkowicie palce. Mija kilka sekund zanim ich miejsce zajmuje jego penis, wsuwający się w Kurta jednym szybkim i płynnym ruchem.  
— Właśnie tak, Ogierze? — pyta ostro, przyciskając usta do jego ucha. — Czy mocniej?  
— Mocniej — wykrztusza Kurt, poruszając biodrami i napierając na ciało Pucka. — Kurwa. Mocniej.  
Puck wykonuje prośbę, nadal nie odsuwając ust.  
— Jak mocno, Ogierze? — sapie. — Najmocniej, jak potrafię?  
— Tak, żeby bolało.  
— Och, kurwa — jęczy Puck i zaciska dłoń na biodrze Kurta, drugą obejmując jego pierś.  
Przygryza ranę na jego ramieniu w najszerszym i najgłębszym miejscu, a potem znów zaczyna się poruszać. Boli, ale to _wszystko_ boli i jednocześnie jest takie przyjemne, i wszystko się ze sobą miesza; Kurt nie potrafi już rozróżnić tych dwóch odczuć od siebie, i nawet nie ma siły spróbować. Porusza się na kutasie Pucka, i chłopak sięga pomiędzy niego a ścianę, zaciskając dłoń mocno na członku Kurta, poruszając nią szybko.  
Kurt zaczyna wydawać z siebie te wysokie, jednostajne skamlenia przy każdym ruchu i zanim zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, dochodzi, spuszczając się na ścianę i dłoń Pucka. Chłopak nie przestaje go pieprzyć jeszcze przez moment, zanim sam nie krzyczy, drżąc i dochodząc głęboko w nim.  
— Mówiłem ci — mamrocze po chwili; odgłosy zombie nadal drapiących o grube, metalowe drzwi niemal zagłuszają jego słowa. — Razem, Ogierze.  
— Razem — powtarza Kurta. — Na koniec świata.  
Puck odsuwa się delikatnie, przyciągając Kurta w swoje ramiona. Osuwa się powoli na podłogę, sadzając go na swoich kolanach i przytulając.   
Kurt opiera głowę na jego ramieniu, zaciskając ciasno własne ramiona wokół jego piersi i czeka na śmierć ich obu.

**CDN**


	12. Chapter 12

Tina puka, rozglądając się z niepokojem dookoła i kiedy mija trzydzieści sekund, wyciąga zapasowy klucz, o którym powiedział jej kiedyś Kurt, i sama otwiera drzwi. W korytarzu leży mała sterta jakichś rzeczy, a mijając kuchnię zauważa pojemniki stojące na podłodze oraz blatach. Przygryza na chwilę wargę, zanim woła:  
— Halo?  
Nie nadchodzi żadna odpowiedź, więc Tina sprawdza resztę pokoi na parterze, a potem kieruje się na piętro. Może śpią. Może nadal tutaj są. W pokoju Kurta brakuje kilku rzeczy — laptopa, torby, szczoteczki do zębów — i Tina traci nadzieję. Chłopaka tutaj nie ma. Jednak nadal istnieje szansa, że znajdzie Finna, więc kieruje się do jego sypialni.  
Zatrzymuje się w progu drzwi, mrugając na widok przed nią. Finn — nagi i umazany krwią — siedzi wciśnięty w kąt pokoju, ściskając w dłoniach duży kuchenny nóż. Buja się w przód i w tył i Tina nie jest pewna, czy chłopak stał się zombie, czy nie. Wie jedynie, że żaden z poprzednich stworów nie miał broni.  
— Finn? — mówi miękko, robiąc krok w jego kierunku. — Finn, to ja Tina. Jestem… jestem nadal żywa. Jestem człowiekiem.  
Bujanie Finna nabiera prędkości, dłoń zaciska się na nożu, a on sam zaczyna mamrotać coś pod nosem, jednak zbyt cicho, żeby Tina mogła go zrozumieć. Podchodzi bliżej, niemal nieświadomie mocniej ściskając swój sztucer. Oboje są zbyt podenerwowani i zbyt dobrze uzbrojeni. Z tej odległości udaje jej się usłyszeć powtarzane bez przerwy słowo:  
— Nie, nie, nie.  
— Finn — mówi. — Już dobrze, Finn. Żyjesz. Oboje żyjemy. Czy możesz odłożyć nóż, żebym mogła sprawdzić, czy nic ci nie jest?  
— Nie dam się zjeść. Nie położę się. Nie. Nie. — Finn nie przestaje się bujać, ale zaczyna mrugać, jakby powoli wracał do siebie. — Nie zrobię tego, nie.  
— Nikt nie zostanie zjedzony — odpowiada Tina, drżąc lekko. — I nie musisz się kłaść, Finn, tylko odłożyć nóż. Możesz wstać, jeśli chcesz.  
Finn powoli odwraca głowę w jej kierunku, praktycznie nie poruszając przy tym oczami.  
— Nie położę się — powtarza powoli.  
— Dobrze? — próbuje Tina. — Wstań, Finn, co ty na to. Będzie ci tak wygodniej.  
Chłopak kiwa głową, ale nie wykonuje żadnego ruchu. Zamiast tego mówi:  
— Tina?  
— To ja — odpowiada dziewczyna, potakując. — Oboje tutaj jesteśmy, Finn.  
— Nie jesteś potworem?  
— Nie, Finn. Jestem Tiną. Nie jestem potworem, ty również nie.  
Finn znów kiwa głową. Uścisk na nożu zmniejsza się nieco, i ostrze drży w jego dłoni. Tina nachyla się, zabierając mu je powoli, a potem kładzie je na biurku, z dala od nich obojga.  
— Może chciałbyś wziąć prysznic? — pyta ostrożnie. Finn kręci głową i Tina marszczy brwi. Nie ma ochoty zbyt długo wpatrywać się w tę zaschniętą krew. — Wytrzeć się mokrą gąbką?  
Finn nie odpowiada przez moment, ale potem się zgadza. Tina uśmiecha się do niego i idzie szybko do łazienki, skąd zabiera pierwszą gąbkę, jaką dostrzega i moczy ją dokładnie, zanim wraca do chłopaka. Powoli wyciera jego ramiona.  
— Twój tors? — pyta niepewnie, oferując mu gąbkę, ale chłopak jedynie kiwa niemrawo głową, nie wykonując żadnego ruchu, więc Tina zmywa krew również z jego piersi. Kiedy zaczyna się odsuwać, Finn łapie ją za ramię, ściskając mocno. Uśmiecha się, patrząc mu w oczy. — Pomagam ci się tylko umyć — szepcze.  
— Tina — mruczy cicho Finn. — Tee.  
Dziewczyna przekrzywia głowę.  
— Czy nie lepiej być czystym? — pyta, nie mając pojęcia, co innego mogłaby powiedzieć.  
Co mówi się w sytuacjach, gdy wszyscy inni odeszli?  
— Zostali zjedzeni, Tee. Wszyscy zostali zjedzeni — kontynuuje Finn tym samym cichym głosem. — Nikogo już nie ma.  
Serce Tiny zaciska się, ponieważ nie jest pewna, czy to stwierdzenie odnosi się również do Kurta. W domu nie dostrzegła żadnej krwi, więc myślała… miała nadzieję, że Kurt był… gdzieś indziej. Z jej życia zniknęło już zdecydowanie zbyt wiele osób.  
— Wiem, Finn, wiem — mówi, stykając ostrożnie ich czoła razem. — Ale my nadal tu jesteśmy.  
— Tylko mu tu jesteśmy — powtarza Finn prawie podniosłym tonem. — Jesteśmy jedynymi ludźmi na świecie.  
— Może nie tyle na świecie — odpowiada Tina, naprawdę mając taką nadzieję — ale w tym domu. Na dole widziałam trochę wody, a bardzo chce mi się pić. Czy zejdziesz ze mną i pokażesz mi, gdzie trzymacie szklanki? — pyta, chociaż doskonale wie, gdzie znajdują się wszystkie naczynia. Jednak ma nadzieję, że to zadanie odciągnie uwagę Finna od roztrząsania całej okropnej sytuacji w jakiej oboje się znaleźli.  
Finn powoli potakuje, nadal nie puszczając jej ramienia.  
— Jestem nagi.  
— Nic nie szkodzi, jest dość ciepło, więc jestem pewna, że tak będzie ci wygodniej. — Tina wzrusza ramionami. — Możesz się napić wody nago.  
— Okej. Okej. — Finn zaczyna wstawać, nadal trzymając ramię dziewczyny.  
Tina zdaje sobie sprawę, że na jego ciele nadal znajduje się krew, ale na moment odwraca wzrok. W jakiś sposób przejmowanie się nagością jest dziwne, chociaż wyuczony instynkt nadal jej to nakazuje. Chwyta jednak gąbkę i wyciera brzuch Finna, ponieważ im mniej krwi, tym lepiej będzie się czuła.  
Zastanawia się, czyja to dokładnie krew.  
Kiedy Finn już stoi, Tina wychodzi z jego sypialni i schodzi po schodach. Dłoń chłopaka ani na chwilę nie przestaje ściskać jej ramienia. Posłusznie idzie za nią do kuchni, gdzie Tina zatrzymuje się na środku pomieszczenia, zastanawiając się, czy Finn powinien po prostu usiąść przy stole. Jest on zastawiony pojemnikami z wodą i kilkoma puszkami groszku. Pod jedną z nich znajduje się kartka papieru. Finn muska ją palcami, patrząc na nią z nadzieją.  
— O co chodzi, Finn? — pyta Tina, próbując zrozumieć, dlaczego blaty są zastawione miskami pełnymi wody.  
— Kurt — sapie chłopak. — To od Kurta.  
Tina marszczy na sekundę brwi, zanim rozumie, co Finn miał na myśli.  
— To wiadomość od Kurta?  
Chłopak ostrożnie — niemal z nabożnym skupieniem — podnosi kartkę i unosi ją przed twarzą Tiny.  
— To jego miłość.  
Powoli czyta wiadomość i kiwa głową. Kurt jest z Puckiem w drodze do Columbus. Przynajmniej to wyjaśnia, kto zostawił tutaj tę całą wodę.  
— Tak, Finn — mówi w końcu. — Kurt musiał również zostawić ci do picia całą tę wodę.  
Chłopak powoli kiwa głową, a potem ostrożnie składa kartkę i ściska ją mocno w lewej dłoni.  
— Usiądź sobie i napij się trochę — proponuje Tina, podając mu wyraźnie pogniecioną butelkę z wodą. — W samochodzie mam batoniki musli. Zaraz ci przyniosę kilka.  
— Nie. Nie chcę. — Dłoń Finna zaciska się jeszcze mocniej na skrawku papieru, a on sam zaczyna się cofać od oferowanej mu butelki.  
— Jak chcesz, ale i tak pójdę po te batoniki, dobrze? — Tina przenosi ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą. — Za chwilę wrócę. Muszę po prostu… przynieść je tutaj.  
Finn znów chwyta ją za ramię.  
— Nie pij jej. Okej? Nie pij jej.  
— Wody? Dlaczego?  
— Coś w niej jest. Zaśniesz, jeśli ją wypijesz — mówi Finn. Jego oczy są szeroko otwarte i pełne przerażenia, ale głos ma płaski, niemal mechaniczny. — Nie obudzisz się, kiedy będą cię jeść. Nie obudzisz się na czas.  
— Skąd się tutaj wzięła?   
Tina jest całkiem pewna, że woda nie jest niczym zakażona. Wodociągi najpewniej już od dawna nie dostarczają świeżej, ale może wszystkiemu winne jest jakieś biologiczne skażenie.  
— Hiram. Hiram Berry to zrobił — mówi Finn. — Żebym był spokojny. Byłem taki spokojny. Wszyscy byli spokojni, Tee. Tak bardzo spokojni.  
Tina wciąga z sykiem powietrze.   
— Finn — mówi powoli. — Czy byłeś w domu Rachel? Czy… Czy przyszły tam potwory?   
Jeśli Hiram Berry naprawdę czymś ich naćpał, co Finn dokładnie widział? Czyją krew przed chwilą z niego zmywała?  
— Przyszły, Tee, i wszyscy leżeli, czekając na nich.  
— Bardzo mi przykro, Finn — szepcze Tina. — Tak bardzo mi przykro.  
— Nie mogłem postawić jej na nogi — stwierdza Finn nieobecnie. — Próbowałem ją ciągnąć. Próbowałem, ale wszystko było takie powolne. Byłem taki _zmęczony_. Pozwoliłem im ich zjeść. Nie mogłem do końca się obudzić.  
Tina drży.  
— Nie, Finn, to nie była twoja wina. Próbowałeś. Próbowałeś Finn — powtarza; nie ma problemów z dokładnym wyobrażeniem sobie tej sceny.  
Finnowi udało się przetrwać pewnie dzięki budowie ciała, które było większe i masywniejsze od drobnego ciała Rachel. Tina zamyka na moment oczy. Jednego domu nie musi w ogóle sprawdzać.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że to było w drinku — mówi Finn tym razem błagalnym tonem. — Nie wiedziałem, że tam jest. Nie piłbym tego, gdybym wiedział. Nie chciałem się kłaść.  
— Oczywiście, że nie. — Tina przesuwa dłonią po jego ramieniu. — Muszę… Zaraz wrócę, Finn, obiecuję.  
Rzuca się w kierunku drzwi, zanim chłopak ma szansę odpowiedzieć i praktycznie nie sprawdza, czy na zewnątrz nie ma żadnych zombie, zanim wybiega na taras. Zatrzymuje się tam, oddychając głęboko. Nie spieszy się przy szukaniu batoników z płatkami i nieotwartych butelek z wodą. Może Finn uzna je za bezpieczne — Hiram Berry z pewnością nie mógł skazić wszystkiego, nawet w umyśle chłopaka.  
Kiedy wraca do domu i zamyka za sobą drzwi, przechodzi ją dreszcz. Przykleja do twarzy uśmiech i mimo wszystko wraca do kuchni. Finn siedzi dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym go zostawiła.  
— Widzisz! Mówiłam, że długo mi nie zejdzie. — Jej głos jest zbyt radosny nawet w jej własnych uszach. — Płatki zbożowe i butelki z wodą, których Hiram Berry nigdy nie widział na oczy.  
Finn zerka podejrzliwie na butelki i nie wyciąga ku nim dłoni. Tina najpierw otwiera batoniki, podając mu dwa z nich, a potem rozrywa plastikową folię, wyciągając dwie butelki.  
— Widzisz? Jeszcze nie były w ogóle otwierane.  
Finn nadal nie wykonuje żadnego ruchu w stronę wody i jedynie podnosi batonik, nie jedząc go.  
Tina odkręca swoją butelkę i pociąga łyk.  
— Powinieneś to zjeść, Finn. Jedzenie i picie szybciej wypłucze truciznę z twojego organizmu.  
Przygląda się jej uważnie, gdy pije, ale własnej butelki nie przykłada do ust, dopóki Tina nie wypija prawie połowy zawartości. Dopiero wtedy sam zaczyna pić — wystarczy jedynie trzy lub cztery głębokie pociągnięcia, aby opróżnił całą butelkę. Tina uśmiecha się do niego i podaje mu drugą. Wypija ją równie szybko, a potem zaczyna jeść swoje batoniki — ledwo przeżuwa duże kęsy przed połknięciem.  
— Pij tyle, na ile masz ochotę — mówi Tina miękko. Ona sama może skorzystać z zostawionej tutaj wody, kiedy Finn nie będzie zwracał na nią uwagi. Na pewno Kurt i Puck zostawili ją, ponieważ z jakichś powodów nie mogli jej zabrać ze sobą… przerywa ten tok myśli. Chłopaków może nie być już w Limie, pewnie już nigdy ich więcej nie zobaczy, ale nie ma żadnego powodu, aby myśleć o nich w kategorii innej niż żywi. Może mają własną wodę butelkową. — Wypłucze z ciebie truciznę, pamiętasz?  
Finn kiwa głową i trzecią butelkę wypija nieco wolniej. Na jego policzkach pojawia się żywszy kolor, a z oczu powoli znika ten szaleńczy błysk.  
— Dzięki — odzywa się w końcu. — Dziękuję, Tee.  
Dziewczyna szczerzy się szeroko.  
— Nie ma za co. Chcesz zjeść coś innego? — Podnosi jedną z puszek stojących na stole. — Młode ziemniaki. Może być smaczne, co myślisz?  
— Lubię ziemniaki — odpowiada Finn. — Jestem taki zmęczony, Tee.  
— W takim razie najpierw coś zjemy, a potem pomogę ci się umyć i utniemy sobie drzemkę — decyduje Tina.  
Przygryza wargę i odwraca się w stronę szuflad, grzebiąc w nich w poszukiwaniu otwieracza do puszek. Po co wspominała w ogóle o tej pomocy? Wygląda na to, że Finnowi się nieco polepszyło i na pewno poradzi sobie sam.  
Ale może on będzie tego potrzebował. A jeśli Tina ma spędzić czas w tym domu, nie ma ochoty na zostawienie samemu sobie drugiego żyjącego, oddychającego człowieka, który wygląda, jakby był na granicy popełnienia samobójstwa.  
Finn uśmiecha się lekko.  
— Dzięki, Tee — mówi znów. — Cieszę się, że tutaj jesteś.  
Tina czuje, że się rumieni, ale odwzajemnia uśmiech, kładąc swoją mniejszą dłoń na jego dużo większej.  
— Ja również, Finn.  
— Nie pozwolę, żebyś została zjedzona. Nie dostaną nas — mówi Finn poważnie. — Przysięgam. Nie pozwolę, żeby zjadły cię potwory.  
— Dziękuję — odpowiada Tina miękko i musi zamrugać szybko, żeby powstrzymać łzy. — Ja również nie pozwolę im cię dorwać.  
Finn wypija cztery butelki wody, je trzy batoniki z ziarnami i pół puszki ziemniaków, zanim Tina prowadzi go z powrotem na górę, zabierając ze sobą piątą butelkę. Kierują się prosto do łazienki i dziewczyna odkręca wodę — zimną, ale w domu jest ciepło — zanim nieśmiało zaczyna się rozbierać. Wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Finn był nagi przez cały ten czas, więc jedyną sprawiedliwą opcją będzie ogarnięcie się i pozwolenie mu na siebie również popatrzeć. Oczywiście na tyle, na ile pozwalają ciemności panujące w łazience.  
Tina szoruje go, zmywając z niego ostatnie plamy krwi i mimo że wie, iż nie powinna tego robić, co jakiś czas zerka na jego penisa. Zastanawia się, jak szybko mogłaby doprowadzić go do pełnej erekcji i jak długo zajęłoby jej, zanim by w nią wszedł. Nie dotyka go jednak, nie pod prysznicem. Może kiedy będą już w łóżku. Potrzebuje coś _poczuć_ , coś co sprawi, że zapomni o wszystkim na kilka minut.  
Kiedy ich zęby zaczynają stukać z zimna, Tina zakręca wodę i wyciera się najpierw, później robiąc to samo z Finem.   
— Mam nałożyć z powrotem brudne ciuchy? — pyta, nie mogąc się powstrzymać i nie patrząc na chłopaka. — Ale jeśli mamy odpocząć…  
— Zimno ci — stwierdza Finn, marszcząc brwi. — Zimno ci, Tee.  
— Nie jest tak źle — odpowiada dziewczyna, kierując się w stronę jego sypialni. — Pomożesz mi się rozgrzać?  
Finn kiwa głową i Tina uśmiecha się, wchodząc na jego łóżko i klepiąc materac obok siebie. Nie powinna teraz myśleć o tych wszystkich rzeczach, ale to i tak nie zmienia faktu, że ich świat całkowicie się zmienił w przeciągu tylko kilku dni. Chłopak kładzie się obok niej. Okrywa ich, przyciskając się mocno do jej ciała i obejmując ją ramieniem.  
— Cieplej ci? — pyta.  
Kiwa głową.  
— Odrobinę.  
Przygryza wargę. Chłopak zawsze może jej odmówić, albo przynajmniej zabrać rękę. Podnosi jedną z nich i kładzie ją na swojej piersi; ciężar, połączony z samym odczuciem sprawiają, że wydycha powietrze z ulgą. Może wyjrzeć przez okno i nie jest w środku sama; jest z nią ktoś, kto chociaż przez chwilę powstrzyma zamykające się wokół niej ściany.  
— Tee? — mówi Finn miękko, ale nie zabiera dłoni.  
— Trzymasz ściany z dala ode mnie — szepcze dziewczyna po chwili. — Nie pozwalasz im mnie zgnieść. I to przyjemne odczucie, przynajmniej dla mnie. Nie musisz… jeśli nie — urywa.  
— Ochronię cię, Tee — odpowiada Finn. Porusza ręką, zahaczając kciukiem o jej sutek. — Ochronię cię od potworów i ścian. Już dobrze, przy mnie nic ci nie grozi.  
Tina uśmiecha się do niego.  
— Wiem o tym, Finn. Ufam ci.  
Chce zamknąć oczy i po prostu cieszyć się odczuciem jego dłoni i palców na swoim ciele, ale kiedy kciuk po raz kolejny pieści jej sutek, zdaje sobie sprawę, że to i tak _nie wystarczy._ Zsuwa więc własną dłoń po jego umięśnionym udzie, a potem unosi lekko, zamykając ją na wpół twardym członku chłopaka.  
Finn jęczy cicho, tym razem mocniej pieszcząc jej sutek kciukiem. Uśmiech Tiny poszerza się i dziewczyna zaczyna poruszać własną dłonią. Unosi się, wciskając pierś mocno w dłoń Finna i chłopak podnosi drugą rękę, kładąc ją na wolnej piersi, pieszcząc teraz oba sutki naraz. Jego dłonie są na tyle duże, że mogą objąć je w całości; są ciepłe i nieco ciężkie. Tina nie przestaje poruszać własną dłonią.  
— Finn? — sapie, niemal błagalnie.  
Kładzie drugą rękę na jego ramieniu i próbuje przyciągnąć go na siebie. Jest taki prawdziwy, taki pewny, i Tina dzięki niemu potrafi znieść przebywanie w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu. Chłopak pozwala się przewrócić. Jedną dłoń opiera na materacu obok jej głowy, utrzymując się nad nią. Patrzy na nią przez długą chwilę, zanim przesuwa wolną dłonią po jej ramieniu, w dół piersi, aż do biodra.  
Tina drży od tego gestu, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Pieści go dłonią, przyciskając swoje ciało do niego i pozwalając, aby położył dłoń na jej talii.  
— Jesteś tutaj ze mną — szepcze. — Naprawdę tutaj jesteś.  
Finn styka ich czoła razem, odpowiadając:  
— Jestem tutaj. Jestem tutaj, Tee. Ochronię cię. — Przesuwa się tak, że znajduje się pomiędzy jej nogami, znów patrząc jej w oczy. — Obojgu nam nic się nie stanie.  
Tina kiwa powoli głową.  
— Będziemy się ochraniać, Finn. — Porusza nogami, zarzucając stopę na tył nóg Finna i naciskając na nie, próbując przyciągną go bliżej. Chłopak porusza się, a potem powoli wsuwa się w nią, oddychając ciężko. Tinna wydycha powietrze, poprawiając swoją pozycję i uczepiając się jego pleców. — Trzymasz ściany z dala ode mnie — szepcze.  
Finn zaczyna się poruszać, najpierw powoli. Pochyla się nad nią, przyciskając usta do jej ucha.  
— Nie ma żadnych ścian, Tee — szepcze. — Nie ma.  
Ciało Finna otacza ją nawet wtedy, gdy chłopak się w niej znajduje i jest tak łatwo słuchać jego słów i _uwierzyć_ w nie. Nie ma żadnych ścian, ponieważ jedyne, co Tina czuje i widzi, to Finn. Unosi drugą nogę, a potem sięga po jedną z jego dłoni, na powrót zamykając ją na swojej piersi.  
— Proszę pozostań prawdziwy — mruczy. — Zostań tutaj ze mną.  
Finn zaczyna poruszać się szybciej, wchodząc w nią gwałtowniej, i delikatnie porusza palcami wokół jej sutka. Jego mina wyraża lekkie zaskoczenie i Tina zaciska wokół niego nogi. Ruchy chłopaka stają się chaotycznie i nagle zamiera, dysząc. Dłoń jednak nadal obejmuje pierś, pieszcząc sutek.  
— Nie przestawaj — błaga Tina. — Nie _przestawaj_.  
Finn bierze głęboki oddech i znów zaczyna się ruszać.  
— Okej, Tee, wciąż tutaj jestem.  
Tina pozwala się sobie odrobinę zrelaksować na te słowa, unosząc biodra w stronę chłopaka i kładąc obie dłonie na jego plecach.  
— Jesteś tutaj, jesteś tutaj — szepcze, prawie szlochając. — Nie ma żadnych ścian, tylko ty.  
Finn wchodzi w nią mocniej, a palce na jej sutku zaciskają się, prawie szczypiąc.  
— Tee — mówi napiętym głosem.  
— Tak. Właśnie tak. — Tina wychyla się w stronę jego ruchów. — Tak blisko — mamrocze.  
Finn szczypie jej sutek, przyspieszając swoje ruchy i jęczy nisko jej imię. Tina drży, nadal prawie szlochając, gdy dochodzi. Nie jest pewna, co mówi; zdaje sobie jedynie sprawę z tego, że jakieś słowa opuszczają jej usta. Finn porusza się jeszcze kilka razy, a potem styka ich czoła razem, trzęsąc się, gdy dochodzi niemal w całkowitej ciszy.  
Tina nie zabiera dłoni z jego pleców, ale jej nogi opadają na materac, a głowę odwraca lekko w bok, żeby móc wyjrzeć przez okno.  
— Dziękuje — szepcze. — Cieszę się, że jesteś prawdziwy.  
— Ja również — mamrocze Finn w jej włosy. — Możesz spać. Nie pozwolę im cię zjeść, Tee. — Wyciąga się, przykrywając jej mniejsze ciało swoim. — Nie dostaną cię.  
Tina zwija się w kulkę, twarzą do okna, i zamyka oczy. Finn jest tutaj, prawie jak koc, ciężki, prawdziwy i obecny, trzymając z dala ściany i potwory.  
Kiedy się budzi, nadal może wyglądać przez okno, a Finn wciąż z nią jest, ale na zewnątrz panują ciemności. Szuka swojego zegarka, podświetlając go, aby sprawdzić godzinę. Krótko po północy. Potrząsa głową i wysuwa się spod chłopaka, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu i potrząsając nim lekko.  
— Finn?  
Chłopak nie porusza się, więc ponawia ruch, tym razem silniej, powtarzając po raz kolejny jego imię.  
Finn zaczyna krzyczeć zanim jeszcze otwiera oczy, odpychając się od Tiny.  
— Nie! Nie! Nie!  
Tina odsuwa się, prawie spadając z łóżka i szybko staje na nogi.  
— Finn! — mówi głośno. — To ja! Tina! Już w porządku, Finn, już dobrze, to tylko ja, tylko Tina!  
— Nie! — Finn kopie nogami; jego oczy są już szeroko otwarte.  
— Nic nam nie jest, żyjemy! Finn, nadal żyjemy!  
Chłopak odkręca szybko głowę w jej stronę.  
— Tee?  
Kiwa głową.  
— To ja. Tin… Tee. Nic nam nie jest, Finn. Ani tobie, ani mnie.  
— Nie zostanę zjedzony! — mówi chłopak głośno, chociaż już nie krzyczy. — Nie zostanę!  
— Nie, Finn — zgadza się Tina. — Oboje nie zostaniemy, jesteśmy tutaj bezpieczni. — Robi ostrożny krok w jego kierunku, kładąc delikatnie dłoń na jego ramieniu. — Jesteś tutaj bezpieczny, Finn. Oboje jesteśmy bezpieczni.  
— Tee? Tee. — Oddech chłopaka nadal jest gwałtowny, ale on sam przestał już się rzucać i krzyczeć. — Przepraszam!  
— Nic się nie stało, Finn. — Tina ściska jego ramię, siadając z powrotem na łóżku. — Naprawdę. To… wszystko jest bardzo przerażające, prawda?  
— Wszystko jest nie tak, Tee — szepcze Finn. — Nie rozumiem. Nie wiem, co się stało.  
— Ja również nie — odszeptuje Tina, kładąc się i przysuwając do niego. — Jeszcze tydzień temu wszyscy byliśmy szczęśliwi i zaczynaliśmy nowy rok szkolny, a teraz? Teraz ludzie znikają albo giną — urywa i przyciska dłoń do ust. — Nie ma ich, Finn. Mike’a i Artiego nie ma, byłam w ich domach. A rodzice Brittany wypuścili na zewnątrz Lorda Tubbingtona. Pamiętasz? Brittany i Santana pojechały do Kalifornii z resztą drużyny. Ich też już nigdy więcej nie zobaczymy.  
— Nikogo już nie zobaczymy — mówi Finn. — Jesteśmy ostatnimi ludźmi, Tee. Nikogo na świecie już nie ma. Wszyscy zostali zjedzeni, albo umarli. — Opuszcza głowę, potrząsając nią. — Rach… Berry’owie przez cały czas oglądali ten sam film. _Casablanca._ Hiram włączał ją od nowa i od nowa. Pili cosmo i śmiali się, oglądając film i biorąc kolejne pigułki.  
Tina potrząsa głową, bez problemu wyobrażając sobie całą tę sytuację.  
— Jak Neron w Rzymie — szepcze, a potem marszczy brwi. — Ale musimy to sprawdzić dokładniej, Finn. Nie byłam w domu Mercedes, ani u Quinn. Nadal mogą żyć. Musimy mieć pewność.  
— Nikt już nie żyje. Nikt oprócz nas.  
— Muszę wiedzieć, Finn. Muszę tam pójść i sama to zobaczyć. A jeśli ich nie ma, muszę… muszę znaleźć coś, co pomoże mi o nich nigdy nie zapomnieć.  
— Czy możemy zaczekać aż zrobi się jasno? — pyta Finn. — Proszę?  
— Oczywiście. — Tina przez chwilę walczy z chęcią przytulenia go, a potem szybko dochodzi do wniosku, że nie ma powodu, dla którego nie mogłaby tego zrobić. — Pośpimy jeszcze, a potem wstaniemy i coś zjemy. Dopiero wtedy wyruszymy, dobrze?  
Finn przyciąga ją do siebie, znów otaczając ją ramionami.  
— Okej. Zaczniemy jutro.  
— Okej. — Tina oddycha głęboko, przyciśnięta ciężarem jego ciała. — Jutro — zgadza się śpiąco.

* * *

Kiedy budzą się rano, jedzą kilka batoników zbożowych i popijają je wodą, zanim Tina mówi Finnowi, aby spakował swoją torbę. Gdy czeka na niego w pokoju, przypadkiem staje na czymś na dywanie i kiedy chłopak wyciąga z szafy szkolną kurtkę, ona schyla się, żeby podnieść znalezisko.  
To naszyjnik — bardzo znajomy naszyjnik. Na łańcuszku zawieszona jest złota gwiazdka — dokładnie taka, jaką kiedyś nosiła Rachel. Tina wie, że dostała ją w prezencie od Finna. Sam łańcuszek jest porwany i widnieją na nim zaschnięte plamy krwi, podobnie zresztą, jak na samym ornamencie.   
Tina zamyka ozdobę w dłoni, gdy Finn odwraca się, żeby włożyć coś do torby, a kiedy chłopak ponownie znika w szafie, jeszcze raz zerka na naszyjnik, próbując powstrzymać łzy. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie może pojechać z Finnem do domu Rachel, więc dlatego bez namysłu wsadza naszyjnik do kieszeni. Tyle będzie musiało wystarczyć jej jako wspomnienie o Rachel Berry.   
Finn zapina torbę i Tina zmusza się do uśmiechu.  
— Jesteś już gotowy?  
— Broń — stwierdza nagle chłopak. — Puck miał ją ze sobą, kiedy tutaj przyszedł. Też musimy jakąś mieć.  
— Mam pistolet. — Tina wskazuje dłonią na kaburę przy swoim pasku. — I dwa łowieckie sztucery. To zawsze coś, prawda?  
— Burt zostawił nam strzelbę. Kurt… Kurt musiał chyba zabrać ją ze sobą do Columbus.  
Tina kiwa głową. Jeśli zarówno Puck jak i Kurt byli uzbrojeni, może sobie pozwolić na myślenie, że obaj nadal żyją. Gdziekolwiek się teraz znajdują.  
— Możesz wziąć jeden z moich sztucerów. Najbliżej mamy do Quinn; powinniśmy pojechać moich samochodem, czy twoją ciężarówką? — pyta i milknie na moment. — A może użyć obu aut?  
Finn marszczy brwi, potrząsając lekko głową.  
— Jak uważasz, Tee.  
— Zrobimy tak: póki co, pojadę za tobą w moim aucie — decyduje dziewczyna. — A jeśli po drodze znajdziemy puste domy, możemy poszukać tam jakiegoś jedzenia.  
Podczas jazdy, Tina trzyma się tuż za samochodem Finna i aby dostać się do domu Quinn, używają głównie pobocznych dróg, starając się unikać głównej ulicy. Od razu zauważają, że drzwi wejściowe i okna są nietknięte, a auto dziewczyny znajduje się na podjeździe. Tyle wystarczy, aby Tina pozwoliła sobie na małe ukłucie nadziei, kiedy wysiada z własnego auta i podchodzi do Finna. W pobliżu nie kręcą się żadne zombie i mimo że podczas jazdy natrafili na kilka porzuconych wraków, Tina uznaje, że dzisiejszy dzień będzie być może lepszy niż cały początek tego tygodnia. Puka mocno w drzwi i czeka.  
Mijają prawie dwie minuty i Finn zaczyna robić się niespokojny, kręcąc się w tę i z powrotem po ganku, ale wtedy rozlega się dźwięk przekręcanego w zamku klucza i drzwi się otwierają. W kilkucentymetrowej szparze pojawia się twarz Quinn. Dziewczyna mruży na nich oczy, zerkając pospiesznie w górę i w dół ulicy.  
— No właźcie — syczy, uchylając drzwi szerzej. — Szybciej.  
Tina nie może powtrzymać małego pisku, gdy szybko wchodzą do środka.  
— Ty żyjesz! — sapie.  
— Na to wygląda — stwierdza Quinn. Wzrusza ramionami i wyciąga papierosa z paczki leżącej na stoliku w korytarzu. Wkłada go pomiędzy wargi i podpala; cała podłoga jest pokryta petami i małymi, przypalonymi plamkami. — Trzymajcie się z dala od okien. Kręci się tu parka, która co chwilę robi okrążenie po osiedlu.  
— Po drodze tutaj nie natknęliśmy się na nikogo — mówi Tina. Bierze głęboki oddech, pomimo że powietrze w domu jest zatęchłe i zadymione. — Czy wiesz… czy wiesz, co się stało z resztą?  
— Nikogo nie widziałam. I nie próbowałam szukać. — Quinn przeczesuje palcami swoje różowe włosy. Są przetłuszczone i matowe; niedbale związane, aby nie wpadały jej do oczu. — Mama nie wróciła w niedzielę z kościoła, a ja nigdzie nie wychodziłam.  
— Masz jakiekolwiek jedzenie? Wodę?  
Tina chce zadać jej tyle pytań. Chce _powiedzieć_ jej tyle rzeczy.  
— Woda nadal leci z kranu — mówi Quinn, wzruszając nonszalancko ramionami. — Pomału zaczyna mi się kończyć puszkowana zupa, ale mam sporo żarcia w pudełkach. Bierzcie, co chcecie. — Wskazuje na kuchnię. — Przywieźliście coś ze sobą?  
— Wodę, batony zbożowe i kilka innych rzeczy — wyjaśnia Tina. — Sporo mrożonek, sama wiesz.  
— Ja zjadłam wszystkie w przeciągu pierwszych kilku dni, ale potem zabrali prąd. Wszystko, co mogłoby się zepsuć, wyrzuciłam przez okno na piętrze do ogródka sąsiadów. — Quinn posyła jej szybki uśmiech. — Możemy znaleźć jeszcze kilka rzeczy do wyrzucenia, jeśli masz na to ochotę.  
Tina nie wie, czy powinna odwzajemnić ten uśmiech, czy rozpłakać się z powodu tego, jak _inni_ wydają się teraz być. W końcu jednak kąciki jej ust unoszą się lekko.  
— Nie pomyślałam o tym — przyznaje.  
Całą trójką idą do kuchni i oczy Tiny rozświetlają się, kiedy dostrzega chili w puszkach oraz ciasteczka.  
— Zjedzmy wczesny lunch — proponuje i otwiera obie te rzeczy, nakładając je wszystkim po równo.  
Finn je swoją porcję w ciszy, przeskakując spojrzeniem pomiędzy dziewczynami. Jednak za każdym razem, gdy Quinn również na niego patrzy, chłopak spuszcza wzrok.  
— No dobra, co jest z nim nie tak? — pyta w końcu.  
— On cię słyszy — mówi Tina, ale w jej głosie brakuje ostrości. — Źle się dzieje, Quinn. Ludzie są atakowani.  
— Wiem. Widziałam to przez okna. — Gdy dziewczyna kończy jeść, zapala kolejnego papierosa. — Dlatego nie ruszam się z domu. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu wy zdecydowaliście się wyjść.  
— Ja pojechałam w niedzielę do sklepu, ponieważ moi rodzice zbagatelizowali sprawę — wyjaśnia powoli Tina. — Gdy wróciłam, drzwi były otwarte, a ich już nie było. Nie działają telefony, a musiałam się dowiedzieć. _Musiałam_ znaleźć resztę.  
— I znalazłaś Finna Hudsona oraz mnie — stwierdza Quinn sucho. — Gratulacje, serio, masz niesamowity fart.  
Tina zbiera na łyżkę resztki swojego chili, drapiąc nią o dno miski.  
— Plus trochę broni i butelkowanej wody — wzdycha. — Mike i Artie nie żyją — dodaje, postanawiając nie wspominać o wydarzeniach z domu Brittany, ponieważ im więcej mija czasu, tym dziwniejsze jej się one wydają. — Potem poszłam do Finna i Kurta.  
— Kurta nie było? — pyta Quinn. — Myślałam raczej, że… — urywa, spoglądając na Finna, który nadal się na nią gapi.  
— Zostawił swoją miłość — mówi chłopak powoli. — On i Puck pojechali do Columbus. Jesteśmy jedynymi ludźmi, którzy przetrwali.  
— Och… Okej — odpowiada Quinn nieco niepewnie i równie powoli, a potem zwraca się do Tiny: — No dobra, bądźmy przez chwilę poważni, co jest z nim nie tak?  
— Kurt zostawił mu wiadomość — wyjaśnia Tina najpierw, ponieważ w jakiś sposób wydaje się to ważne. — On… — Łapie dłoń Finna i ściska ją. — Był najpierw u Berrych, zanim wrócił do siebie.  
Quinn opuszcza jedną brew i zaciąga się mocno papierosem.  
— No i co w związku z tym? Rachel dostała jakiegoś dramatycznego ataku paniki?  
— Była bardzo spokojna — odpowiada Finn. — Wszyscy byli bardzo spokojni.  
— Hiram dał im jakieś tabletki — wyjaśnia Tina. — Najwyraźniej zachowywali nienaturalny wręcz spokój.  
— Każde z nich brało to samo. Xan-coś tam — mówi Finn płaskim tonem.  
Tina kiwa głową, znów ściskając jego dłoń.  
— Więc postanowiliśmy, że najpierw sprawdzimy, co u ciebie, a potem pojedziemy do Mercedes — oznajmia Tina. — I przy okazji poszukamy jedzenia oraz wody.  
— Cóż, możecie zostać tutaj tak długo jak chcecie i przyprowadzić Mercedes, jeśli uda wam się ją znaleźć.  
— Powinnaś pojechać z nami. Siedzenie przez cały czas w zamkniętym domu również nie jest dobrym rozwiązaniem.  
— Według mnie tak jest bezpieczniej. — Quinn marszczy brwi. — Pojadę z wami do Mercedes, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że potem od razu wrócimy tutaj. Na zewnątrz nie jest bezpiecznie, fakt, ale nikt poza wami nie zbliżył się do moich drzwi, więc.  
— Jeśli jesteś w środku, możesz tam utknąć — szepcze Tina, drżąc lekko; nie jest pewna, czy Finn i Quinn w ogóle ją usłyszeli. Kiwa głową i dodaje głośniej: — Jak do tej pory dzień był całkiem udany.  
Finn unosi dłoń, jakby chciał poklepać ją po ramieniu, ale nie dotyka jej, zatrzymując się kilka centymetrów nad skórą.  
— Znaleźliśmy kogoś, Tee. Znaczy to, że jest tam więcej ludzi, prawda?  
Tina uśmiecha się do niego.  
— Prawda. Nie zostaliśmy sami.  
Gdy wychodzą z domu, wszyscy wsiadają do ciężarówki Finna i wyruszają na poszukiwanie Mercedes. Na podjeździe stoi jej auto, ale brakuje rodzinnego samochodu, i jeszcze zanim Tina znajduje zapasowy klucz i wchodzi do domu Jonesów, czuje, że całej rodziny tutaj nie ma i nie było jeszcze zanim wszystko się zaczęło.  
Tina stoi na środku pokoju Mercedes — nocowała tutaj w ostatni piątek. Sypialnia nadal pachnie znajomo, ale powietrze już zaczyna robić się stęchłe, a kiedy zauważa, że brakuje tutaj torebki dziewczyny, Tina ma już całkowitą pewność.  
Podchodzi do toaletki i zaczyna przeglądać jej biżuterię, uśmiechając się smutno.  
— Co robisz? — pyta Quinn.  
— Zapamiętuję — mówi Tina miękko. — Zabrałam jedną z czapek Mike’a, ulubioną składankę muzyczną i jedną z kamizelek Artiego. Ja… muszę ich zapamiętać. — Podnosi parę dużych kolczyków i uśmiecha się. — Pamiętam, kiedy założyła je po raz pierwszy.  
— To… dziwne — mamrocze Quinn. — Czekaj chwilę, ten pasek należał kiedyś do Brittany, co nie?  
Tina kiwa sztywno głową.  
— Jej rodzice byli w domu. Chciałam po prostu wypuścić Lorda Tubbingtona, żeby też miał jakąś szansę. — Wkłada kolczyki do kieszeni i po raz ostatni rozgląda się po sypialni. — Na nas już czas.  
Wychodzi z pokoju, patrząc pod nogi, ale słyszy, że Quinn idzie za nią. Szybko wyczyszczają kuchnię Jonesów z puszek i butelkowanej wody. Umieszczają zapasy na pace ciężarówki Finna, zanim zajmują swoje miejsca na przednim siedzeniu.  
Kiedy jadą w dół ulicy, Tina marszczy brwi.  
— Potrzebujemy więcej wody — mówi cicho. — U Mercedes nie znaleźliśmy zbyt dużo.  
— Krany nadal działają — zauważa Quinn. — Możemy bez problemu pić taką.  
— Ameby — wtrąca Finn. — Kiedy nie ma prądu, mogą pojawić się w wodzie. Nie jestem pewien, co to tak właściwie jest, ale… ale mogą już być w kranach.  
— I z jakiego innego powodu Puck i Kurt mieliby napełnić wszystkie te pojemniki zanim wyjechali? — zauważa Tina. — Musieli mieć jakiś dobry powód.  
— Możemy zatrzymać się w Walgreens w drodze powrotnej — stwierdza Quinn. — Ale tylko tam. Wejdziemy, weźmiemy wodę i wracamy prosto do domu.  
— To dobry pomysł! Dzisiaj widzieliśmy tylko kilka zombiaków. — Tina uśmiecha się lekko. — Zatrzymasz się przed głównym wejściem, Finn?  
Po tym, jak się zatrzymują, Tina podaje Finnowi kij do baseballa i wskazuje na drzwi do Walgreens. Chłopak szczerzy się, gdy zabiera od niej broń, i podchodzi do swojego celu; zamachuje się i uderza kijem z całej siły w szybę. Szkło rozpryskuje się na drobne kawałeczki i Finn odwraca głowę, żeby uchronić twarz przed odłamkami, a potem pokazuje Tinie uniesione w górę kciuki. Dziewczyna chichocze cicho.  
— Powinienem chyba był grać w baseball, a nie w football, jak myślisz? — pyta chłopak, używając rękojeści kija, żeby wyłamać sterczące z framugi kawałki szkła, powiększając tym dziurę. — Uważaj, jest ostre.  
Tina nie przestaje się uśmiechać, kiedy podaje mu strzelbę.  
— Dobrze — odpowiada.  
Ostrożnie wchodzi do sklepu i odwraca się, żeby na nich spojrzeć; Finn oddaje Quinn kij do baseballa.  
— Popilnuję auta — stwierdza dziewczyna. — Weźcie wodę i spadamy stąd.  
Tina kieruje się od razu do odpowiedniej alejki i marszczy lekko brwi, kiedy dociera na miejsce. Nadal jest tutaj dużo butelek, ale jasne jest, że ludzie mieli trochę czasu, żeby kupić spore zapasy, zanim to wszystko rozpoczęło się na dobre. Lepsze to niż całkowity brak wody, oczywiście, więc Tina unosi jedną zgrzewkę i kieruje się z powrotem do drzwi. Finn bierze dwie i idzie za nią — powrót do auta nie sprawia im żadnych problemów, więc ładują zapasy do ciężarówki, i wracają do sklepu. System się powtarza — Tina bierze jedną zgrzewkę, Finn dwie. Przy trzeciej rundce, Tina uznaje, że tyle im powinno na razie wystarczyć, i właśnie wraca z powrotem do auta, kiedy rozlega się głośny wrzask Quinn. W tym samym momencie Tina również je dostrzega. Jest ich przynajmniej trójka, i dziewczyna puszcza zgrzewkę wody, wyciągając w zamian tego swój pistolet, i wymierza do zombie. Jej pierwszy strzał chybia kompletnie, drugi ląduje w ramieniu jednego z najbardziej oddalonych stworów — Quinn nadal nie przestaje krzyczeć, kiedy Tina wyskakuje przez rozbite drzwi. Słyszy, jak Finn upuszcza trzymane opakowania i biegnie za nią, krzycząc. Quinn jest otoczona przez cztery, może pięć, zombiaków, i Finn wystrzeliwuje w jednego z nich, od razu przeładowując strzelbę.  
Tina strzela po raz kolejny, próbując nie trafić Quinn, i jedno z zombie pada na ziemię, teraz już całkowicie martwe. W przerwie, która teraz powstała, Tina widzi, że Quinn jest już jedzona, pomimo że dziewczyna nadal nie przestaje krzyczeć. Tina strzela, a potem łapie za nadgarstek Finna.  
— Musimy uciekać, teraz!  
— Ale Quinn...  
— Dopadły ją — wykrztusza Tina, kierując się w stronę ciężarówki i próbując ciągnąć za sobą chłopaka. — Musimy jechać!  
— Nie pozwolę, żeby cię zjadły, Tee! — krzyczy Finn, strzelając w kierunku chmary zombie. — Nie dam się zjeść!  
Quinn nadal krzyczy, jej nogi uderzają o betonową ziemię parkingu, a Tinie w końcu udaje się wepchnąć Finna do ciężarówki. Zatrzaskują swoje drzwi i chłopak naciska na pedał gazu do samego końca, ruszając z piskiem opon; auto nieomal się przewraca, kiedy wchodzi w zakręt prowadzący na ulicę. Tina zdaje sobie sprawę, że płacze, dopiero wtedy, gdy unosi dłonie do twarzy, żeby wytrzeć z niej łzy.  
— To było okropne — mówi łamliwym głosem. — Nie chcę, żeby coś takiego mi się przytrafiło.  
— Nie przytrafi się — zapewnia ją Finn, tonem nadal zbyt głośnym. — Nikt nas nie zje, nie dam się zjeść. Nie będę po prostu leżał i dawał się jeść, Tee.  
Tina drży.  
— Nie, ja również nie, Finn. Nie chcę umrzeć w ten sposób.  
— Nie pozwolę ci — mówi Finn.  
— Jaką mamy pewność? — Tina ponownie wyciera oczy. — Co, jeśli popełnimy błąd?  
— Mamy broń — odpowiada Finn po prostu. — Sam się zastrzelę, zanim zamienię się w jednego z nich. Zrobię to, zanim mnie zjedzą, jak...  
— Jak zwierzęta — dokończa Tina. — U-upewnisz się? Że zrobisz to też ze mną?  
— Upewnię się — zapewnia ją chłopak. — Upewnię się, że nie zostaniesz zjedzona, Tee.  
— Dziękuję. — Tina przygryza wargę i wygląda przez okno, próbując się uspokoić. — Powinniśmy pojechać po mój samochód, jest tam trochę jedzenia. I znaleźć jakieś miejsce na nocleg. — Nie ma ochoty przebywać w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, ale nie mogą kręcić się w kółko po mieście.  
— Może domy nie są dobrym rozwiązaniem. Może potrzebujemy czegoś mniejszego.  
— Nie! — krzyczy Tina, zanim ma szansę się nad tym zastanowić. — Domy są i tak wystarczająco małe.  
Finn nie patrzy na nią i nie sprzecza się. Jedynie kiwa głową, kiedy w ciszy jadą do domu Quinn. Gdy tam docierają, zabierają resztę jedzenia, a Tina chowa w kieszeni zapasową zapalniczkę dziewczyny, zanim zamykają za sobą drzwi wejściowe. Nie jadą zbyt długo, kiedy Tina wybiera przyjemny dla oka domek, wjeżdżając tyłem na podjazd.  
Wychodzi ze swojego auta i przez długą chwilę stoi po prostu, grzejąc się ciepłem słońca.  
— Czy musimy od razu wchodzić do środka? — szepcze.  
— Musimy tam wejść, zanim pojawią się potw… _zombie._ Zanim pojawią się zombie — odpowiada Finn delikatnie. — Za kilka minut. Otworzę kilka okien, jeśli będziesz chciała.  
— Dziękuje. — Tina bierze kilka głębokich oddechów, przymykając powieki; w końcu wydmuchuje powietrze i otwiera oczy. — Okej, chodźmy.  
Finn sprawdza drzwi, ale te okazują się być zamknięte.  
— Szukamy klucza?  
— Po prostu je wykop.  
Finn kiwa głową i wymierza kopniaka w drewno, celując blisko klamki; powtarza ruch. Deski pękają pod naciskiem i drzwi otwierają się. Tina wyciąga pistolet i wchodzi do środka, rozglądając się z uwagą. Podjazd był pusty i dziewczyna jest całkiem pewna, że nikogo tutaj nie ma, a szybka runda po domu tylko to potwierdza.  
— Wnieśmy kilka rzeczy do środka — decyduje w końcu, chowając broń z powrotem w kaburze.  
Zabierają ze sobą zgrzewkę wody i ubrania na zmianę, razem z jej pudełkiem z pamiątkami oraz odrobiną jedzenia; już w sypialni, pierwszą rzeczą jaką robi Finn, jest otwarcie okna. Tina posyła mu uśmiech, a potem siada obok okna, podczas gdy chłopak wyrusza na przeszukiwanie kuchennych szafek. Wraca z talerzem pełnym krakersów, masłem orzechowym, galaretką i opakowaniem owocowych żelek; wszystko jest otwarte i gotowe do zjedzenia.  
— Proszę, Tee. Powinnaś coś zjeść — mówi, dając jej również butelkę wody.  
Potem wraca z powrotem do kuchni po identycznie przygotowany talerz. Żelki mają kształt dinozaurów i Finn unosi czerwonego triceratopsa przed twarz Tiny z cichym rykiem.  
Tina chichocze.  
— Dzięki za kolację, Finn. — Bierze fioletowego tyranozaura i zbliża go do żelki Finna. — Mój dinek jest silniejszy niż twój.  
— Nie ma szans — stwierdza chłopak. — Bo mój triceratops… och, patrz na to! — Finn wskazuje na okno, a kiedy Tina spogląda w tamtym kierunku, zabiera żelkę z jej dłoni i odgryza jej głowę; oddaje jej słodycz. — Wybacz, T-rexie, Tee.  
— Finn! — Tina nie przestaje chichotać; nachyla się, wyrywając żelkę z ręki Finna, a potem wrzuca ją do ust. — Wojna na dinozaury!  
— To takie dramatyczne. — Finn układa swoje pozostałe żelki według koloru, a potem chyba zmienia zdanie, i segreguje je według gatunków.  
— Dokładnie! — Tina zjada kilka kolejnych dinozaurów. — Nigdy nie próbowałam ciepłej galaretki — przyznaje, zdejmując wieczko z pudełka.  
— Włóż tam kilka żelków. Udaj, że to wulkan albo coś.  
— Ma na celu zniszczyć dinozaury jak meteoryt? — Tina nabiera dużą łyżkę galaretki i układa na niej trzy żelki. — Niczym skamieniałości!  
— Epickie skamieniałości — zgadza się Finn.  
Kiedy jedzenie się kończy, Tina zanosi talerze do kuchni, ale nie przejmuje się ich myciem, a kiedy tylko wraca z powrotem do sypialni, zaczyna się rozbierać.  
— Połóżmy się do łóżka, póki jest jeszcze jasno — mówi, wyglądając przez okno.  
Finn kiwa głową i również zdejmuje ubranie, podczas gdy ona wsuwa się pod przykrycia, a potem czeka, aż chłopak do niej dołączy.  
Następnego ranka decydują się pojechać na autostradę Harding, żeby sprawdzić, jak sytuacja przedstawia się tam. Przed wyruszeniem jednak, opróżniają samochód Tiny — praktycznie nie ma w nim benzyny, mimo że napełniała bak przed wybuchem — ze wszystkich rzeczy, i przekładają je do auta Finna.   
Nie mija wiele czasu, nim Tina dostrzega na poboczu grupę zombie.  
— Zwolnij! — mówi, otwierając okno i chwytając karabin. Finn wykonuje polecenie i Tina wystawia broń na zewnątrz; strzela dopóty, dopóki piątka stworów nie leży bez ruchu na ziemi. — Tak! — krzyczy. — Jedźmy poszukać więcej!  
Po raz pierwszy od niedzieli, Tina ma wrażenie, że coś osiągnęła.  
— Okej, zajmiemy się tym do lunchu — zgadza się Finn, skręcając w kolejną ulicę.  
— Zajebiście!   
Ranek mija im na zabijaniu zombie, a po lunchu — na który składają się ziemniaki z puszki przyprawione keczupem z McDonalda — Tina znajduje kawałek kredy i na desce rozdzielczej zaczyna zaznaczać ile stworów już udało jej się zabić.  
Kiedy znajdują się blisko domu Finna, chłopak spogląda na nią.  
— Może powinniśmy sprawdzić w środku? — pyta. — Tak na wszelki wypadek?  
Tina kiwa głową.  
— Okej. I tak muszę zmienić magazynek.  
Finn wjeżdża na podjazd i otwiera drzwi garażu, zamykając je natychmiast, gdy tylko wprowadza samochód do środka. Tina wychodzi z auta i wyciąga swój pistolet.  
— Sprawdzę wszystko, podczas gdy ty będziesz wnosił jedzenie — mówi, gdy Finn otwiera drzwi prowadzące do domu.  
Tina szybko dochodzi do wniosku, że nikogo nie ma na parterze, chociaż atmosfera domu jest inna. W jakiś sposób panuje tutaj mniejszy zaduch. Wchodzi ostrożnie po schodach, a kiedy dochodzi do pokoju Finna, jej oczy rozszerzają się, ponieważ dostrzega zakrwawione ubrania chłopaka, o których musiała zapomnieć wcześniej. Finn zdecydowanie nie musi ich widzieć, więc Tina wpycha je szybko do szafy, zanim rusza dalej.  
Ostatnim pokojem, jaki sprawdza, jest sypialnia Kurta i jej oczy ponownie się rozszerzają, gdy staje w progu. Po schodach roznosi się echo kroków Finna, który podchodzi do niej.  
— Tee, co ty…  
— Spójrz — mówi Tina miękko. — Ktoś tutaj był.  
— To są ciuchy Kurta, Tee. — Finn wchodzi do pokoju i podnosi skrawki materiału. — Ktoś… po co ktoś miałby to robić, Tee?  
Dziewczyna potrząsa głową.  
— Nie wiem. Nie ma tu śladów krwi. Tak jakby… pocięli je dla samego faktu pocięcia, Finn. To nie ma żadnego sensu.  
— Ludzie… potwory sprawiają, że ludzie robią szalone rzeczy, Tee. Myślę, że powinniśmy już stąd wyjść — mówi. — Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby oni wrócili.  
— Tak. — Tina kiwa gwałtownie głową. — Czy potrzebujemy czegoś jeszcze?  
— Nie wydaje mi się — wzdycha Finn. — Nie ma tutaj już niczego dla nas. — Wsuwa dłoń do kieszeni, w której znajduje się wiadomość od Kurta.  
Gdy opuszczają dom, ruszają ulicą Elida, nadal zabijając zombie podczas jazdy.  
— Tee? — odzywa się nagle Finn; jego głos brzmi wyjątkowo podekscytowanie.  
— Są gdzieś jeszcze? — pyta żywo Tina. — Gdzie?  
— Nie, Tee! Pączki! — Finn wskazuje z rozbawieniem na szeroki uśmiech faceta z reklamy. — Sprawdźmy, czy są jeszcze jakieś nadające się do jedzenia!  
— Och, okej. — Emocje Tiny opadają nieco, ale dziewczyna nadal się uśmiecha. — Podjedź od tyłu, to zatrzymamy wszystkie pączki dla siebie!  
Finn parkuje we wskazanym miejscu i próbuje wykopać drzwi, ale jedyne co udaje mu się osiągnąć to ból w nodze, gdy skacze na jednej, klnąc. Podchodzą więc do wejścia z przodu, i kiedy Finn wymierza w nie kopniaka, te otwierają się szeroko. W środku jest pusto, okna są zaklejone gazetami, a wystawka jest pełna starych pączków.  
— Czeka nas słodka kolacja! — oznajmia Finn.  
— Bardzo słodka — zgadza się Tina, chichocząc. — Jakie są twoje ulubione?  
— Wszystkie, ale szukaj tych z jabłkowym nadzieniem. Nadają się do jedzenia nawet wtedy, gdy są już stare.  
Tina kiwa głową i sprawdza pączki, wybierając te, które nie są twarde jak skała lub nie są porośnięte pleśnią; całość wystarcza im na całkiem porządną kolację. Później układają swoje torby, używając ich jako poduszek; gdy oboje są nadzy, Tina kładzie się na Finnie.  
— Będziesz dzisiaj moim miękkim materacem, dobrze? Żebym nie zraniła się podczas spania?  
— Ochronię cię przed podłogą, ścianami i zombie — mówi Finn, przesuwając dłońmi w dół jej pleców; kładzie je na talii Tiny.  
— Wiem, że mnie ochronisz. — Tina przesuwa ciężar swojego ciała, unosząc się lekko. — Dzisiejszy dzień był dobry — szczerzy się. — Prawda?  
— Najlepszy, jaki pamiętam — odpowiada Finn.  
Kiedy Tina budzi się następnego ranka, leży zwinięta w kulkę na twardej podłodze, a Finn jest owinięty wokół niej. Wysuwa się spod niego i przyciska usta od jego ucha.  
— To ja, Tee, Finn. To ja, Tee, i nic nam nie jest. Żyjemy i nic nam nie jest. Ty żyjesz, Finn, i musisz się obudzić, żeby zacząć nowy dzień. Zostało jeszcze trochę jabłkowych pączków na śniadanie, Finn.  
Ciało chłopaka drga kilka razy, zanim ten otwiera oczy. Rozgląda się panicznie po pokoju przez parę sekund, zanim bierze głęboki oddech i mówi:  
— Hej, Tee.  
Tina uśmiecha się miękko.  
— Hej, Finn, jesteś głodny?  
— Są pączki?  
— Tak! — mówi Tina radośnie. — Dużo, dużo pączków.  
— Więc co dzisiaj będziemy robić? — pyta Finn, gdy wstaje i przeciąga się. — Coś ciekawego? Może pójdziemy na kręgle albo łyżwy?  
— Uważam, że powinniśmy tutaj zostać, dopóki nie skończą się nam pączki — stwierdza Tina, marszcząc lekko brwi na tę myśl. — Ale mogliśmy pójść i zabić więcej zombie! To jak gra na automacie, co nie?  
— Ustanowimy rekord! — odpowiada Finn, wystawiając dłoń; Tina przybija mu piątkę, chichocząc, zanim oboje wstają. — Och. Jestem nago w cukierni — mamrocze chłopak do siebie. — To chyba trochę dziwne.  
— Chyba tak — zgadza się Tina. — Możemy się ubrać po śniadaniu.  
Gdy oboje są najedzeni i ubrani, Tina zabiera z pokoju na tyłach talię kart; grają w Wojnę, gdy nagle dziewczyna zamiera.  
— Finn? — szepcze. — Słyszałeś to?  
— Cholera. To tylne drzwi — mówi Finn cicho. — Ktoś próbuje wejść tutaj tylnymi drzwiami.  
Tina chwyta swój pistolet i wstaje.  
— Bierz karabin — syczy, nasłuchując.  
Ktoś przechodzi dookoła budynku, aż w końcu zatrzymuje się przed jednymi z drzwi, i zaczyna walić w nie pięścią.  
— Och, kurwa. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa! — syczy Finn, chwytając broń.  
Tina próbuje zmusić się do zachowania spokoju, pomimo że tkwią w budynku, do którego ktoś również chciałby wejść.

CDN


End file.
